Los verdaderos sentimientos de nuestros corazones
by warwolf89
Summary: Terminada la guerra naruto finalmente decide poner en claro su corazon respecto a la declaracion de hinata, pero cuando finalmente la encuentra descubre algo q lo impactara
1. UNA DECISIÓN A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA

Hola este es el primer fic que hago, iré poniendo a distintas parejas en historias cortas y entrelazadas que pondré en este mismos post, para que no lo busquen en otros lados, la historia tendrá romance, intriga, hipótesis y comentarios internos cargados de ingenio y a veces de sarcasmo, provenientes de mi persona más que del personaje, además, de que posiblemente haga pequeños saltos en el tiempo al estilo Kill Bill, pero manteniendo una coherencia.

LOS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS DE NUESTROS CORAZONES

Capítulo 1.

UNA DECISIÓN A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA

Era una noche clara y estrellada de luna llena en Konoha, mientras que Naruto miraba al firmamento y pensaba en todo lo que le había ocurrido hasta entonces, las peleas con Akatsuki, la verdad sobre la masacre del clan Uchiha, la continua búsqueda de Sasuke, sus arduos entrenamientos, la muerte de Ero-sennin, el ataque de Pain, el descubrir la verdad sobre sus padres y el mismo, y sobre todo la declaración de Hinata.

Al mirar la luna recuerda ese momento en el cual ella le dijo que le amaba, lo feliz que se sintió por un segundo al escuchar esas palabras y lo furioso que se puso al verla herida.

-No dejare que le pongas un dedo más a Naruto – dijo Hinata con una expresión seria en el rostro

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hinata? Huye, no eres rival para el – grito Naruto desesperado

-Lo sé… solo… estoy siendo egoísta… - dijo Hinata de forma calmada

-Pero yo… estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad – continuo

-Yo solía llorar y rendirme fácilmente, casi me fui por el mal camino – musito con un tono de tristeza

-Pero tú… tú me mostraste el camino correcto Naruto-kun - dijo con un tono de agradecimiento y alegría

-Siempre estuve detrás de ti… quería ser como tu… quería caminar junto a ti… quería estar contigo – pronuncio Hinata con su característico tono tímido

-Tú me cambiaste… tu sonrisa me salvo… por eso no temo morir por protegerte – le dijo Hinata mientras le miraba con una gentil sonrisa en el rostro

-Porque yo… te amo… - dijo con un tono dulce y cariñoso

-Hi-hinata – exclamo Naruto atónito – al tiempo que la veía correr para atacar a Pain con su Juho Soshiken

-No lo hagas – grito Naruto lleno de desesperación e impotencia al ver como Pain laceraba el cuerpo de Hinata

-Esto se parece a cuando mis padres fueron asesinados por ninjas de konoha, frente a mis ojos – dijo Pain de forma fría e inexpresiva

-El amor alimenta el sacrificio… el cual a su vez alimenta el odio – continuo de forma inmutable.

Después de eso Naruto sintió un dolor inmenso en su pecho, no podía soportar que la dulce y tierna Hinata, que siempre había creído en él, estuviese muerta, no podía soportarlo, entonces nada, dejo de sentir todo a su alrededor y su conciencia empezó a desvanecerse poco a poco siendo reemplazada por el odio del Kyubi.

Desde entonces no había tenido oportunidad de pensar en los sentimientos de Hinata y los suyos, ¿Qué sentía el por ella?, ¿era amistad, compasión o era amor?

Al pensar en eso el joven rubio se entristeció, recordó todas las veces que intento conquistar, sin éxito, a Sakura, el cómo hacia hasta lo imposible porque ella se fijara en él y lo aceptara, pero ella solo tenía ojos para Sasuke, recordó lo feliz que ella estaba cuando Tsunade-bacchan lo curo, tras su pelea contra Itachi, el verla abrazándolo mientras lloraba de felicidad y le daba las gracias a la sannin, le hizo saber que ella en verdad lo amaba desde el fondo de su corazón y que él nunca podría cambiar eso.

Entonces recordó ese fatídico día en que Sasuke huyo de la aldea, ver la cara de tristeza y dolor de Sakura, mientras lloraba y le suplicaba que lo trajera de vuelta, le hizo prometer que le traería de vuelta, a cualquier costo. Pero ¿Que significaba Sasuke y Sakura para él?

Todas esas preguntas daban vueltas en la cabeza del joven rubio, quien al sentirse abrumado, deseo que Ero-sennin estuviera ahí para aconsejarle, pero eso era imposible, entonces, recordó que él no era el primero en estar en una situación similar y que en su viaje con Ero-sennin, este ya le había dado un consejo.

-Flashback-

Naruto y Ero-sennin se encuentran en medio del campo, caminando por un sendero solitario, unos meses después de haber partido de Konoja por su viaje de entrenamiento, cuando de la nada Naruto rompe el silencio.

-Nee. Ero-sennin, dime, ¿porque que siempre intentas conquistar a Tsunade-bacchan?, si siempre terminas fracasando. – pregunto un Naruto con un tono burlón y descarado.

-Ukk -maldito mocoso tenías que decirlo tan fuerte, pensó Jiraya-, bueno veras Naruto, es algo complicado de explicar, jajá. – contesto Jiraya sobándose la cabeza.

-Digo, tienes varios años intentándolo y siempre fallas, además intentas hacer lo mismo con cada muchacha con la que te topas, teniendo el mismo resultado, no crees que ya es tiempo de renunciar. – continuo el niño rubio.

-BAAKAAROO. – contesto Jiraya a la par que le soltaba un golpe en la cabeza al niño.

-¿Qué acaso no has aprendido nada de lo que te he enseñado?, uno nunca abandona una misión, por más difícil o problemática que esta sea. – continuo el sannin.

-¿Eehhh, nani, a que te refieres? Pero eso es para las misiones ninja y nosotros estamos hablando de Tsunade-bacchan, no de una misión. – respondió un Naruto confundido.

-Entonces dime ¿Qué acaso el cuidar a tus compañeros de equipo, no cuenta también como una misión ninja? – dijo un serio Jiraya.

-Ehhh, ¿a qué te refieres, Ero-sennin? – exclamo Naruto.

-Te lo dije hace mucho tiempo, aunque parezca joven, Tsunade tiene más de 50 años, además, a lo largo de su vida ha tenido que decirle adiós de forma repentina a las dos personas que más ha amado, su novio Dan y su hermano menor Nawaki. – dijo Jiraya.

-Valla, eso no lo sabía, pero, ¿entonces por qué te comportas siempre de la misma manera? – pregunto Naruto consternado.

-Lo que pasa es que Tsunade es una mujer muy orgullosa, que nunca ha dejado que otros sientan lastima por ella, de forma que si yo lo hiciera, ella no solo me golpearía hasta medio matarme, sino que nunca me lo perdonaría. –contesto el ermitaño.

-Además, desde el momento en que nos conocimos yo siempre he intentado conquistarla, así que sigo intentándolo, no solo por mi propio placer, sino también, para recordarle en cierta manera, que ella no está sola y que puede contar conmigo en todo. Que después de lo que hemos pasado, guerras sin fin, la muerte de nuestros seres amados y el abandono de uno de nuestros compañeros, después de todo eso, yo sigo estando a su lado. – termino Jiraya con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Oh vaya, así que es por eso, nee ero-sennin, hace un momento dijiste que Tsunade-bacchan tuvo un novio, ¿no es verdad? –dijo Naruto con cara de intrigado.

-Así es, su nombre era Dan, era un hábil ninja, fue uno de los pocos que apoyaron a Tsunade cuando propuso la creación de los médicos ninjas para las misiones, durante la guerra. –contesto Jiraya.

-¿Entonces que paso con él? – pregunto Naruto.

-Bueno, veras Naruto, el desafortunadamente murió, en una misión que le encomendaron durante la guerra, a causa de una herida que Tsunade no pudo curar – dijo Jiraya con cara de melancolía y tristeza.

- Que triste, -dijo Naruto, a la par que bajaba la mirada- y ¿Qué paso con Tsunade-bacchan?, dime. –pregunto preocupado el niño.

-A decir verdad, eso fue lo peor que le pudo pasar en la vida, después de su hermano pequeño, Dan fue la persona a la que más amo Tsunade y lo peor es que murió frente a sus ojos, sin que ella pudiera hacer algo, eso la hizo volverse fría y caer en el vicio del juego. –dijo Jiraya con un tono de profunda tristeza.

-Vaya no me imaginaba que algo así le hubiese pasado a Tsunade-bacchan, nee ero-sennin dime, ¿Qué sentiste cuando descubriste que Tsunade amaba a alguien que no eras tú?, ¿seguiste tratando de conquistarla?, digo, es duro que alguien a quien tú quieres, ame a alguien que no eres tú. –pregunto Naruto con una mirada que claramente reflejaba dolor y tristeza.

-Bueno, a decir verdad al inicio me sorprendió mucho la noticia, no por el hecho de que él, se hubiese enamorado de Tsunade sino porque ella decidió corresponderle. –le respondió serio Jiraya.

-A demás yo sabía desde el inicio, que Tsunade amaba a Dan, por eso mismo, durante el tiempo que anduvieron juntos, jamás intente nada, de igual manera durante su etapa de duelo, tanto de Dan como de su hermano Nawaki y solo hasta que vi que había dejado de llorar, regrese a lo mío. –dijo en un tono serio con una sonrisa pícara al final.

-Pero entonces, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste cuando el murió?, digo el ya no estaba y tu aun sentías algo por ella, ¿no es así? –pregunto el niño mandarino.

-Bueno, es cierto que siempre me sentí atraído por ella y que al verla con Dan me sentí muy mal, pero también ella es alguien importante para mí, y al final decidí que lo más importante para mí era su felicidad, además ella hasta la fecha sigue amando a Dan. –dijo Jiraya con un tono serio y pensativo.

-Entonces ¿porque sigues acosándola con tu mirada de pervertido lujurioso cada vez que le miras sus tetas? –pregunto Naruto con una mirada de intriga.

-BAAKAAROO. – grito Jiraya a la par que soltaba un golpe en la cabeza al niño mandarino.

-Yo no la acoso –contesto furioso y apanado-, yo... yo reúno información para mis libros. –finalizo Jiraya a la par que intentaba mostrar una pose solemne mientras caminaba.

-Entonces – tartamudeo Naruto -, eso significa que, si la persona a la que yo amo, no me corresponde, ¿terminare mis días acosándola como un anciano pervertido? –dijo Naruto mientras detenía su andar en seco y volteaba la mirada al suelo con una cara de tristeza.

-Hey que te dije acerca de… -pronuncio un molesto Jiraya antes de darse mirar la cara de Naruto y detenerse a su lado.

-Vamos ¿Por qué esa cara larga Naruto?, que eso me haya pasado a mí no significa que también te pase a ti, estoy seguro que tarde o temprano encontraras a alguien que te amé, ya sea la persona de la cual tú te enamoraste en un principio o alguien que se haya enamorado de ti por tus acciones y tu forma de ser. –dijo Jijaya mirando a Naruto con una sonrisa y poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-Dime ero-sennin, ¿en verdad crees tú que exista alguien que quiera amarme? –pregunto naruto con voz entre cortada y soltando una pequeña lagrima.

-Por supuesto – grito Jiraya a la par que golpeaba el hombre de naruto -, después de todo no estás tan feo y cómo vas a ser entrenado por mí, el galante Jiraya, el más poderoso de los 3 legendarios sannin, el sabio ermitaño de las ranas y el más grandioso novelista de todo el mundo, te aseguro que te convertirás en alguien extremadamente fuerte y llamaras la atención de muchas mujeres. –continuo gritando con un aire de excesiva confianza y orgullo hacia sí mismo.

-Así que lo que nunca debes olvidar Naruto, es siempre cuidar de tus compañeros de equipo, ya sea de una u otra forma, ser sincero con tus sentimientos tanto hacia ti mismo como hacia los demás, ya que el mentir sobre eso es lo más doloroso que puedes hacer a otros y sobre todo que aun cuando es correcto buscar el amor, nunca olvides que a veces es el amor el que te busca a ti. –continuo Jiraya mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de chico.

-Es mas incluso puede que ya conozcas a esa persona que te ama, pero tú por ser tan idiota, no te has dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por ti. –termino Jiraya con uno tono burlón y riéndose.

-Gra-gracias ero-sennin. –dijo Naruto mientras ambos retomaban su caminar.

-Fin del flahsback-

-Vaya después de tanto tiempo me sigues enseñando ero-sennin, gracias. –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en la boca y una lagrima en los ojos mientras volteaba a ver la luna.

-Muy bien ya lo he decidido –dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba- Tengo que encontrarla de prisa, tengo que hablar con ella, ¿pero dónde podrá esta?, lo tengo ya sé cómo encontrarla. – pronuncio Naruto mientras salía disparado por los aires con un gran salto en dirección a la zona oeste de Konoha.

Mientras tanto, en una parte del bosque a la afueras de Konoha tres jóvenes estaban a orillas de un pequeño rio con una cascada admirando las luciérnagas y viendo el agua correr, cuando uno de ellos rompe el silencio.

-Hey Hinata se hace tarde Shino y yo ya nos vamos, ¿te vienes tú también? –pregunto el chico perro a al ojiperla.

-Eh, no gracias yo me quedo un rato más, antes de regresar a la residencia Hyuga. –contesto la chica de ojos blancos.

-Muy bien, entonces nos veremos mañana en el campo #3 para nuestro entrenamiento, hasta mañana Hinata. –dijo el chico con lentes oscuros y capucha.

-Oye Shino, ¿crees que estará bien dejar sola a Hinata?, no vaya a ser que le pase algo. –pregunto el chico perro con algo de preocupación.

-Descuida estará bien, Hinata es fuerte. –pronuncio Shino en su típico tono serio e inexpresivo.

Mientras tanto en la parte oeste del Konoha, Naruto había llegado a la entrada de la mansión del clan Hyuga, era una gran casa al centro con diseño tradicional, aunque de reciente construcción debido al ataque de Pain, y rodeada de varias casas más pequeñas las cuales compartían el mismo diseño clásico con varios espacios interiores para practicar, todo rodeado por una gran muralla con un gran portón de madera al frente.

-Hola buenas noches disculpen la molestia ¿hay alguien? –grito Naruto mientras golpeaba el portón de la entrada principal.

-Ya voy, guarda silencio muchacho, ¿Qué no ves la hora que es? Esta es una casa decente ¿lo sabias? –respondió una vos claramente molesta mientras abría la puerta.

-Si ¿qué es lo que deseas?, eh Naruto-san, ¿no es así? –pregunto un hombre joven tras ver su rostro y creer recordarlo vagamente.

-Eh, si hola, perdón por molestar a estas horas pero, ¿podría hablar con hinata? Por favor, es muy urgente. –dijo Naruto con un tono un agitado.

-Lo siento pero la señorita Hinata no se encuentra por el momento. –contesto.

-Entonces, sabe usted ¿Cuándo es que regresara? o ¿Dónde es que se encuentra para ir a buscarla? –pregunto Naruto con insistencia mientras apoyaba su mano y pie en la puerta para evitar que la cerraran.

-Eh, no lo siento joven, yo no sé dónde se encuentra la señorita Hinata en estos momentos, disculpe. –termino de decir el joven mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta.

-Hey Ko*, ¿Quién está en la puerta dando lata a estas horas? –se oyó decir una voz al fondo del pasillo.

-Oh Neji-san, es el joven Naruto que busca a la señorita Hinata, pero ella no se encuentra en estos momentos. –respondió al momento en que hacia una leve reverencia hacia el chico de pelo largo.

-Hey Neji hola, disculpa pero ¿por casualidad sabes donde se encuentra Hinata ahora? –pregunto entusiasmado Naruto.

-Salió esta mañana a entrenar con sus compañeros de equipo, me dijo que iban a ir al bosque, pero no a que parte es especial, aunque para estas horas ya deberían estar regresando. –respondió Neji con serenidad.

-Entonces esta con Shino y Kiba, ok, gracias por tu ayuda Neji. –dijo Naruto mientras salía disparado por su potente salto.

(*): Ko es el nombre de quien aparece acompañando a Hinata durante el ataque de Pain poco antes de ella vaya en auxilio de Naruto. (Al menos en la traducción que yo tengo).

Naruto aterrizo en un gran árbol y se dispuso a buscar a sus compañeros en los alrededores, pero la oscuridad de la noche, le impedía ver claramente.

-Ahh demonios, muy bien _kage bunshin no jutsu._ –grito, tras lo cual 20 Narutos salieron disparados en todas direcciones.

-Muy bien ya los encontré. –grito un clon, tras lo cual los demás se esfumaron en una nube de humo y el original llego a escena.

-Shino Kiba, que bueno que los encuentro ¿han visto a Hinata? –pregunto Naruto con clara agitación y felicidad en el rostro.

-Naruto, hola cuanto tiempo, sabes es de mala educación preguntar por alguien más, sin antes saludar adecuadamente. –le reclamo Shino con su habitual tono.

-Gomengomen, pero es que tengo algo de prisa. –se disculpó el joven rubio.

-Ella se encuentra en la parte sureste del bosque, cerca de donde hay un pequeño rio. –contesto el chico perro mientras señalaba la dirección con el dedo.

-En serio gracias Kiba, adiós. –grito Naruto mientras se alejaba corriendo.

-Oye Kiba, ¿crees que eso fue lo correcto?, en especial después de lo que nos contó Hinata. –pregunto Shino mientras lo miraba a la cara.

-Pues no creo que les haga mal hablar un poco a solas, además se trata de Hinata y Naruto, tenemos que ayudarles o de lo contrario no pasara nada, descuida todo estará bien. –le respondió Kiba a su compañero con una sonrisa de confianza en la cara.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón, bien será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, ya es tarde. –termino de decir Shino.

Hinata estaba aún en el bosque, de pie en el rio practicando su juuken golpeando todas las gotas de agua que salpicaba al moverse en el agua, estaba tan inmersa en su entrenamiento que no noto la presencia del joven rubio acercase por su lado izquierdo.

Al llegar al lugar Naruto se detuvo en silencio tras unos arbustos y al ver a la chica concentrada en su entrenamiento no quiso interrumpirla, pero de pronto una vaga imagen de su memoria apareció frente a sus ojos, la imagen de una chica retozando y dando vueltas en una pequeña cascada mientras gotas de roció y pequeños chorros de agua envolvían su cuerpo con cada uno de sus giros, entonces de pronto Hinata dio un giro hacia la izquierda y la imagen de su recuerdo se sobrepuso con la vista del momento y Naruto lo descubrió, aquella chica que vio en aquella ocasión no era otra que Hinata, la chica tímida que le confeso su amor y había arriesgado su vida para salvarlo, al darse cuenta de esto Naruto no pudo más y rompió el silencio.

-Hi-hinata. –tartamudeo naruto.

-Naruto-kun. –suspiro hinata al darse cuenta de la presencia del joven rubio.


	2. EL PAJARO AZUL DE LA FELICIDAD

Cap. 2

EL PAJARO AZUL DE LA FELICIDAD

Al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por la persona de la que está enamorada, Hinata se sintió abrumada y avergonzada, dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás mientras bajaba su mirada por la pena, noto con el reflejo del agua, que estaba completamente roja, de pronto, sintió que se iba a desmayar, como era ya costumbre, pero justo antes de perder el conocimiento recordó la ocasión en que le había confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos al joven rubio, quien al ver la expresión en el rostro de la chica dio un paso hacia ella, al percatarse, Hinata alzo la mirada, logrando por un segundo mirar directamente a los ojos azules de su amado, mientras que el chico rubio, clavo su mirada en sus ojos blancos como la luna y tan profundos que parecían ventanas hacia su alma. De pronto Hinata giro su cabeza en otra dirección y sin decir nada dio un rápido salto intentando alejarse lo más rápido posible de ahí.

-Hey Hinata espera por favor. –grito Naruto al ver que la chica se alejaba.

-Naruto-kun. –susurro Hinata, mientras una oleada de sentimientos inundaban su pecho.

-Hinata espera tengo que hablar contigo. –exclamo con desesperación el chico.

-No, no vengas, por favor. –dijo Hinata con un tono de tristeza.

Naruto corría desesperado por alcanzar a Hinata, mientras veía su hermoso pelo azul zafiro ondear y reflejar destellos de la luz de la luna, en ese momento Naruto recordó aquella vieja historia acerca del ave azul de la felicidad. Se decía que era el ave más hermosa del mundo y que su canto era la melodía más dulce jamás escuchada, pero era imposible de capturar, puesto que al acercarte dejaba un rastro de sus plumas tras de si, las cuales eran de un color azul zafiro tan hermoso que al intentar reunirlas, perdías de vista al pájaro azul, para siempre; terminando únicamente con un puñado de plumas caídas, las cuales perderían su color al ocultarse la luna.

Hinata alto, por favor, escucha. –grito Naruto mientras corría detrás de ella.

Detente, ya no me sigas más. –sollozo Hinata mientras lanzaba una bomba de humo hacia Naruto.

¿Una bomba de humo?, diablos no. –dijo Naruto mientras se cubría la cara con su brazo y saltaba atreves de la nube de humo.

Demonios, ¿Dónde está? no la veo. –dijo Naruto mientras giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando a Hinata.

Justo antes de caer en la desesperación, Naruto, vio un pequeño destello junto a un árbol, al acercarse vio que se trataba de un cabello de Hinata, lo tomo y lo vio de cerca, giro la mirada hacia el frente y vislumbro uno más, empezó a correr en la dirección en la que lo encontraba, recordando lo que su madre le dijo una vez sobre su cabello y de como este se había convertido en su propio hilo rojo del destino. Al recordar esto, Naruto lo supo, si seguía corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, al final lograría atrapar su verdadera felicidad.

-Sí, lo logre, ahí está. –exclamo Naruto mientras veía la silueta de la chica de sus sueños correr por el bosque.

-Na-naruto-kun, ¿cómo? –dijo Hinata sorprendida al verlo detrás suyo.

-Hinata espera, por favor, detente. –volvió a decir Naruto.

-No te acerques más Naruto-kun, por favor detente. –dijo Hinata casi llorando.

-Hinata cuidado. -grito Naruto mientras saltaba sobre Hinata y caía al suelo.

Tras caer los dos al suelo y dar unas pequeñas vueltas, Hinata forcejeo para liberarse de Naruto, a lo cual el chico la apretó firmemente contra su cuerpo, abrazándola desde atrás, atrapando los brazos de la chica a la altura del codo y sujetándose de sus hombros. Al ver la desesperación de la chica por liberarse, Naruto apoyo su cabeza en el cuello de la chica, y al acercarse a su oído, le dijo, con un tono suave.

-Hinata lo siento yo… yo. –dijo Naruto casi llorando.

-Por favor Naruto-kun, ya no sigas más, detente. –dijo Hinata, quien había comenzado a llorar.

-Por favor escúchame, Hinata yo… tu… -dijo Naruto, haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo para que las palabras salieran de su boca.

-No, alto, detente, no quiero saberlo, no quiero escucharte, por favor. –dijo Hinata llorando mientras desviaba su cara lejos de la de Naruto.

-Yo… yo… yo deseo amarte, por favor permíteme amarte, yo quiero amarte Hinata. –grito Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras empezaba a llorar en la espalda de Hinata.

-Na-naruto-kun –susurro Hinata, incrédula de lo que había escuchado.- Tú… tú en verdad, ¿me amas? –pregunto la chica con nerviosismo, mientras volteaba la mirada hacia el chico rubio.

-Sí –grito Naruto.- yo quiero amarte, quiero estar contigo y verte sonreír, pero, pero yo no sé cómo, no sé cómo lograrlo, no sé cómo amar a alguien, pero aun así yo quiero estar junto a ti y hacerte feliz. –continuo diciendo el chico rubio, con un claro tono de tristeza y angustia en su voz.

-Naruto-kun, tú en verdad me… -dijo Hinata con alegría.

-Hinata, yo siempre creí, que tú eras alguien tímida, tétrica y miedosa, básicamente un bicho raro, pero después vi como tú también te esforzabas por cambiar tu destino, de cómo sin importar que, seguías adelante esforzándote al máximo, y cuando finalmente me dijiste lo que sentías por mí, me puse sumamente feliz, como jamás antes me había sentido, ya que finalmente alguien, había decidido amarme, sin importar nada, y cuando te vi herida en el suelo, sentí el peor dolor de mi vida, como si alguien me hubiese arrancado el corazón, y es por eso que no quiero volver a sentir ese dolor nunca más, yo quiero estar junto a ti, quiero caminar junto a ti y que los dos seamos felices. Aunque a decir verdad no sé cómo lograrlo, no sé cómo hacerte feliz, yo, en verdad quiero lograrlo pero no sé cómo, en verdad lo siento. –termino de decir Naruto, mientras levantaba la vista intentando ver a los ojos a Hinata.

-Está bien Naruto-kun, a decir verdad yo también tengo miedo, por lo que nos depare el futuro, pero sé que si lo enfrentamos juntos, no habrá nada ni nadie que nos pueda detener o separar y ambos seremos muy felices, sin importar lo que tengamos que afrontar. –dijo Hinata con una voz suave y calmada llena de cariño.

-Hinata, tu ¿en verdad crees que yo puedo hacerte feliz estando a tu lado? –pregunto el chico.

-Nada en este mundo me haría más feliz que permanecer siempre a tu lado, Naruto-kun. –dijo dulcemente la chica mientras rosaba su mano por la mejilla del chico.

-Hinata, gracias, gracias por siempre creer en mí. –dijo Naruto con un tono dulce mientras abrazaba fuertemente el cuerpo de Hinata contra el suyo.

-Na-naruto-kun, yo… tu… ahh. –dijo Hianta con voz tímida y emitiendo un pequeño gemido al final.

-Hinata, ¿qué pa…? –intento decir Naruto, pero se detuvo al percatarse de una extraña sensación en sus mano- Eh, un momento ¿qué es esto?, se siente suave pero firme al mismo tiempo, y esta pequeña parte de aquí también es suave, pero perece hinchada, como si estuviera creciendo. –dijo Naruto casi susurrando, mientras abría y cerraba sus manos con delicadeza intentando averiguar qué era lo que estaba tocando.

-Na-naruto-kun, esas son mis boobis, ahh. –dijo Hinata con la cara sonrojada y emitiendo un dulce gemido, mientras arqueaba la espalda al sentir como el chico las apretaba dulcemente con sus manos.

-¿Tus… tus boobis? –dijo Naruto apenado y casi incrédulo al escuchar esas palabras por parte de la chica de pelo azul.

Justo en ese momento, las nubes que cubrían la luz de la luna y las estrellas se movieron, permitiendo que la luna iluminara todo el bosque, con su resplandor blanquecino; Descubriendo así, que el sitio donde se encontraban los dos chicos era un pequeño espacio plano, rodeado de árboles altos y frondosos, con el suelo alfombrado por pastos altos, de los cuales habían empezado a salir incontables luciérnagas que llenaban el lugar de pequeños destellos de luz verde fluorescente, mientras que a la distancia se podía percibir el sonido del fluir de un rio.

Naruto aun sin poder entender bien lo que estaba pasando, miro a los ojos a Hinata y pudo ver sus grandes ojos blancos, que mostraban aspecto vidrioso por las pequeñas lágrimas que había derramado, eran tan hermosos y profundos que Naruto creyó poder ver la luna y las estrellas reflejados en ellos, al ir bajando la mirada atreves del cuerpo de la chica, pudo apreciar su belleza en todo su esplendor; su delicado y suave cuello, sus hombros firmes pero bien delineados, su espalda blanca y lisa, su piel suave y tersa, que con las gotas de agua y sudor que tenía, parecía que brillaba reflejando la luz de la luna.

Al ir bajando más la mirada pudo apreciar su esbelta cintura que daba paso a unas caderas pronunciadas y firmes que denotaban la escultural belleza de la chica de pelo azul. Por un instante Naruto quedo atónito por la vista del escultural cuerpo de la chica, pero al sentir la respiración de la misma, regreso la mirada hacia su pecho, al hacerlo pudo ver que, en su afán por detenerla había atrapado los brazos de la chica a la altura de los codos y sus manos, con las palmas extendidas se encontraban sujetando sus grandes senos y con sus pezones atrapados entre sus dedos, los cuales apretaba cada vez que movía la mano, al verlos Naruto quedo asombrado, pues a pesar de haber realizado su _Orioke no Yutsu_ miles de veces, los senos de Hinata le parecieron los más lindos y sexys que jamás subiese visto.

Al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, Naruto aparto sus manos de los senos de la chica, poniendo una de ellas en la cintura y la otra en el abdomen de la chica, al hacerlo dejo totalmente al descubierto el hermoso pecho de la chica, pudo apreciar no solo sus cautivadores senos, que se movían junto con la respiración agitada de la chica, sino su esbelto y tonificado abdomen, el cual mostraba un aspecto tonificado mas no musculoso, y continuaba siendo femenino y delicado, estando en perfecta armonía con su cintura, pecho y caderas. Entonces Naruto alzo su mirada hacia el rostro de la chica y pudo apreciar el delicado color rojo de su cara, causando la vergüenza y excitación, al verlo Naruto quedó maravillado, le pareció algo sumamente dulce y tierno pero a la vez hermoso y sexy, al fijar sus ojos en sus delicado labios y poder sentir su cálida y agitada respiración, Naruto no pudo contenerse más y tuvo un pequeño espasmo que le recorrió toda su espalda hasta llegar a sus caderas, las cuales empujo ligeramente hacia la chica, pudiendo notar el inesperado rose de la piel de la chica son su pierna, tras lo cual logro escuchar un claro gemido por parte de la chica, quien rápidamente se llevó la mano a la boca, mordiendo uno de sus dedos para así evitar seguir gritando. Tras ver esto Naruto bajo la mirada hacia la cadera de la chica, hay pudo ver con claridad el hermoso trasero de la joven, sus firmes y tonificadas nalgas que dibujaban una hermosa curva atreves de su cuerpo y que se encontraban en esos momento siendo presionadas por la cintura del joven, quien al observar detalladamente pudo descubrir que había entrelazado sus piernas con las de la chica, aprisionando la pierna izquierda de la chica a la altura del fémur y la derecha en la espinilla, en vuelta con los pies del chico y quedando de tal forma que su rodilla se encontraba presionando ligeramente justo en la entrepierna de la chica, la cual al sentir el rose del cuerpo del chico con esa parte tan sensible no podía evitar emitir un pequeño gemido de placer mientras sentía una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

Al percatarse de todo esto Naruto no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en la entrepierna de la chica, pudo notar la delicada piel de la chica que creaba una ligera inclinación en forma de triángulo con una pequeña punta al final, la cual estaba en vuelta por la oscuridad de la noche y adornada por pequeños cabellos de color azul, que a pesar de ser más cortos y delgados que los de su cabeza, se veían igualmente hermosos, gracias a ese color azul único de la ojiperla.

Naruto no pudo resistir más la tentación y lentamente empezó a deslizar su mano izquierda hacia la entrepierna de la chica, tenía la mente en blanco y su respiración agitada, casi como si estuviese hipnotizado por la fascinante vista del cuerpo desnudo de la chica ojiperla. Al percatarse de esto Hinata reacciono, juntando sus 2 manos para evitar que el chico lograse tocar esa parte tan especial, a la par que arqueaba su cuerpo intentando ocultar sus senos con sus brazos, para después decir con una voz tímida y llena de vergüenza lo siguiente.

-Na-naruto-kun, yo… aun no… por favor. –dijo Hinata con la cara totalmente roja y volteando a ver al chico de reojo.

-Ah lo siento, no fue mi intención, mano mala mano mala. –dijo Naruto alejándose un poco y al darse cuenta de la expresión de la chica empezó a golpearse su propia mano.

-Bueno si es Naruto-kun, supongo que no me molesta tanto. –dijo Hinata algo apenada

-En serio, entonces crees que podría… -Dijo Naruto, con ambas manos extendidas y moviendo los dedos mientras en su rostro se reflejaba la misma expresión de pervertido que ponía su antiguo maestro.

-Naruto-kun. Ecchi. –dijo Hinata con una expresión seria en su rostro aun sonrojado.

-Ahh… ehh… lo siento. –dijo Naruto mientras agachaba la cabeza apenado.

Justo en ese instante, Naruto comprendió todo lo que había sucedido, entendió que la razón principal de Hinata, para salir corriendo, pidiéndole que se detuviera y todos sus intentos por escapar, se debían a que en el momento en que la sorprendió en el rio, ella estaba desnuda, por lo cual al verse en esa situación y estando totalmente apenada, solo pudo correr intentando perderle.

-Hinata yo, en verdad los siento, por haberte asustado de esa manera, pero yo, en verdad tenía que decirte lo que siento, en verdad tenía que decir que deseo amarte de igual manera que tú me amas a mí. –dijo el joven rubio mientras se sobaba la cabeza y miraba a la chica con una expresión de total sinceridad.

-Naruto-kun, por favor prométeme, que siempre serás el Naruto que yo amo y que sin importar que siempre estarás a mi lado amándome tanto como yo te amo a ti, por favor prométemelo. –dijo Hinata con un tono de nerviosismo.

-Sí, lo prometo, yo te amo y te amare por siempre, sin importar lo que tengamos que afrontar más adelante, sin importar las adversidades por las que tengamos que pasar, las superaremos juntos, y yo siempre estaré ahí para protegerte, sin importar que. –dijo Naruto con una expresión cálida y sincera, mientras veía a los ojo de la joven.

-Eso es enserio Naruto-kun, ¿en verdad estarás conmigo para siempre? –pregunto la joven con la cara llena de emoción.

-Jumm, Hinata, por supuesto que sí, recuerda que; YO NO PIENSO RETRACTAR MIS PALABRAS, PORQUE ESE ES MI CAMINO NINJA. –dijo Naruto en su clásico tono de excesiva autoconfianza mientras hacia su pose de chico genial con la mano derecha.

-Gracias, en verdad gracias, Naruto-kun, por amarme y dejarme amarte, gracias. –dijo la chica de pelo azul con lágrimas de felicidad en el rostro, mientras se abalanzaba sobre el chico rubio para darle un apasionado beso en la boca.

-No, gracias a ti Hinata por decidir amarme, te prometo que me esforzare en hacerte feliz. Pues para mí tú eres mi ángel azul de la felicidad. –dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba fuertemente el cuerpo aun desnudo de la joven contra el suyo y le daba un apasionado beso en la boca a la joven de ojos de luna.

Naruto y Hinata se quedaron abrazados el uno al otro besándose, parecía que el tiempo hubiese parado su marcha, pues en ese pequeño espacio en el bosque, los dos enamorados solo podían ver, oír y sentir a su persona especial, esa noche ellos sabían que ya nunca más volverían a estar solos, que sin importar que les deparase el futuro, podrían superarlo, siempre que estuviesen juntos, pues a partir de este momento, sus caminos ninjas, que alguna vez defendieron hasta la muerte, se convertirían en uno solo y ya no tendrían que velar solo para sí mismos sino también, por ese alguien especial, a quien habían decidido dar su corazón.


	3. LECCIONES D EVIDA Y ROMANCE

Cap. 3

LECCIONES DE VIDA Y ROMANCE

N/A: O

MANUAL DE "COMO TENER UNA CITA"

PARA PENDEJOS*

*Parodia de los títulos de la caricatura "Rocky y Bullwinkled" y los libros de "XXXX" for DUMMIES.

Han pasado ya unos cuantos días desde el encuentro de Hinata y Naruto en el bosque, sin embargo la relación de los 2 no había hecho avances muy significativos. Después de terminar su charla en la oscuridad de la noche, ambos acordaron que de momento, guardarían en secreto su relación, especialmente, el estado inapropiado en que se encontraba la joven, al momento de concretarla, para así evitarle a Hinata, problemas con su padre y el resto de su clan, y a Naruto tener que dar explicaciones al igual que recibir amenazas o atentados contra su vida por parte de Neji, el padre de Hinata y los dos compañeros de equipo de la chica peliazul.

Era ya cerca de medio día en Konoha, mientras un chico rubio, camina pensativo por las calles.

-Rayos que debo hacer, demonios, no se me ocurre nada. –pensaba el chico muy molesto

-Ahh demonios, pensé que una vez le dijese a Hinata mis verdaderos sentimientos todo estaría bien, pero ahora, no sé qué hacer. –murmuraba en tono molesto el joven.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no sé qué es lo que hacen los novios, ni cómo hacer que ella se sienta a gusto estando conmigo y supongo que tampoco puedo comportarme con ella como me comportaba con sakura. –reflexiono el chico rubio.

-Demonios, desearía que hubiese un tipo de entrenamiento para estas cosas… un momento ¿en-tre-na-mi-en-to?, eso es, si yo no sé cómo hacer algo, solo debo buscar a alguien que me diga cómo hacerlo de la manera correcta. –exclamo con una cara de determinación y tranquilidad en la cara.

-Muy bien, ahora piensa, ¿Quién te podría ayudar?, veamos ¿a quién conozco que tenga pareja y que me pueda dar consejos?, a ver piensa, piensa ¿a quién le puedes pedir ayuda? –dijo Naruto tranquilamente mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza y se tocaba la frente.

-Bien veamos, ¿Qué tal kakashi-sensei? - se preguntó asimismo. En ese momento la inequívoca imagen de su maestro sosteniendo un ejemplar del "Icha-Icha Paradise", cubriéndole el rostro, aparecía en su mente. – Muy bien kakashi-sensei no. – se respondió a si mismo

- Y ¿Qué tal Yamato-taichou o Sai? –pregunto nuevamente el rubio, obteniendo como respuesta una imagen de Yamato-taichou con su cara de miedo y a Sai diciendo un montón de cosas raras aprendidas de sus libros sobre como interactuar con otras personas.

- Muy bien ¿y qué tal Tsunade-bacchan o Shizune-neechan? –No, de seguro se reirán de mí.

Nota Autor: Oh vamos Naruto, como le vas a preguntar a Shizune, bueno, ¿Qué acaso no viste el extra del capítulo 160?, que otra prueba necesitas para saber que no es buena idea preguntarle a ella.

-Bueno tal vez Iruka-sensei, no lo creo, aquella vez en que le pregunte de dónde venían los niños, se quedó todo mudo y se puso más rojo que Hinata cuando estoy cerca de ella.

-Ummm, ¿me pregunto qué debo hacer? –dijo el chico rubio mientras se detenía y miraba hacia el cielo.

Justo en ese momento escucho a lo lejos una voz muy familiar que gritaba su nombre.

-Hey Naruto, hola cuanto tiempo, ¿Por qué no vienes a comer algo? –grito un hombre mientras con su mano saludaba al chico.

-Naruto hola ¿cuánto tiempo? –se oyó decir a la voz de una joven mujer al fondo

-Oh hola Ichiraku-san Ayame-neechan, hola que gusto verlos. -dijo el Naruto mientras se aproximaba hacia ellos.

-Hey Naruto, pasa siéntate, enseguida te sirvo tu plato de ramen favorito. -dijo el viejo Ichiraku con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Hola Naruto cuanto tiempo, dime ¿Qué cuentas? –le pregunta la joven mientras le servía un gran planto de ramen.

-Ohh, eso es, oye Ayame-neechan, si no me equivoco, ¿tú eres una chica, verdad? –dijo el chico rubio con una gran sonrisa en la cara, debido a su descubrimiento.

-Qué quieres decir con eso tu idiota. –le respondió muy enojada e indignada.

-Calma calma Ayame, de seguro Naruto no lo quiso decir con malas intenciones, a ver Naruto, dime ¿a qué te refieres con eso? –dijo el dueño del local, mientras apartaba las manos, fuertemente aferradas, de su hija del cuello de su mejor cliente.

-Ahh jomp –dijo el chico mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento. Haa, lo siento, gomen gomen, verán lo que pasa es que, bueno como decirlo, jajaja, este bueno, verán, la verdad es que no puedo decirlo en voz alta porque entonces todo el mundo se daría cuenta y prometí no hacerlo. –dijo Naruto un poco apenada mientras se sobaba la cabeza con la mano.

-Bueno y que tal esto, tú me lo dices a mí en el oído, y yo no se lo digo a nadie más. –le dijo el cocinero a chico rubio.

-De acuerdo. –dijo el chico rubio mientras se acercaba hacia el cocinero y le susurraba al oído todo lo que había pasado.

Mientras esto pasaba, Ayame silenciosamente se fue acercando hacia ellos dos, para asi poder escuchar algo más que solo los murmullo y susurros, que escuchaba desde donde estaba sentada.

(Nota Autor: si cabrón, ahuevo, como toda vieja chismosa, no se la pudo aguantar.)

Justo un segundo antes de que pudiese llegar hasta ellos, para así poder enterarse de todo el chisme, su padre dio un grito de asombro a la par que se hacía para atrás, alejándose de Naruto, lo que provoco que su hija que estaba a solo centímetros de él se asustara y callera al suelo golpeándose el trasero.

-Ayayayay, duele. –dijo Ayame, quejándose de dolor mientras se sobaba su trasero.

-¿NNAAANNYYY? –grito lleno de asombro Ichiraku-san, llamando la atención de todos los que en ese momento pasaban cerca de ahí.

(Nota Autor: recuerdan la cara que puso Kakashi cuando Naruto le mostro el nuevo ejemplar del Icha Icha Paradise, bueno esa es la cara que puso el encargado cuando Naruto termino de contarle todo)

-Ahhh, oiga, shhh, recuerde que le dije que nadie podía saberlo. –le recordó el rubio mientras le tapaba la boca con su mano para evitar que siguiera hablando.

-O si lo siento Naruto-kun, pero es que la noticia me tomo por sorpresa. –dijo el encargado mientras con sus manos hacia un ademán de disculpa.

-Hey papá ¿a qué te refieres?, dime dime. –pregunto un muy entusiasmada Ayame con una cara llena de emoción reflejada en sus ojos extremadamente grandes por sus ansias de saber.

-Oh, lo que pasa es que Naruto-kun tiene novia, pero no sabe qué hacer con ella, para que se sienta a gusto. –dijo en encargado con una voz seria y calmada.

-Ishiraku-san, shhhh, bueno ¿que no recuerda lo que me dijo? o ¿es que acaso quiere que todo el mundo se entere? –le dijo Naruto con un tono en extremo serio y una cara que denotaba claramente preocupación.

-Vaya genial Naruto-kun, felicidades y dime ¿Quién es la afortunada? –pregunto Ayame, quien se había recargado en el mostrador de tal forma que más de la mitad de su cuerpo estaba suspendido en el aire y la punta de su cara, que esbozaba una gran sonrisa pícara, había quedado a solo milímetros de la de Naruto.

-Auuk, Ayename-neechan, bueno veras, lo que pasa es que… -dijo Naruto tartamudeando un poco, a la par que acercaba su boca a la oreja de la chica para responder a su pregunta.

-¿Qué tu queee? ¿Con HINARA HUYGA? –grito accidentalmente la chica, momentos antes de que el chico rubio pusiera su mano en su boca para evitar llamar más la atención.

(N/A: si claro, accidentalmente, si desde aquí le vi sus negras intenciones)

-Oh vaya ¿Quién lo diría?, tienes muy buen gusto por las mujeres Naruto-kun, verdad que si papá –dijo Ayame con un tono casi burlón y una sonrisa pícara en el rostro

-Por supuesto, esa chica Hinata es una muchacha muy linda, debo felicitarte por tu excelente gusto Naruto. –respondió el padre de la chica chismosa, con una pose seria y de afirmación

-Bueno pues con ustedes dos, ya estuvo bueno, ¿Qué acaso quieren que todo el mundo se entere o qué?, si en verdad quieren ayudarme, díganme que debo hacer. –dijo Naruto con gran seriedad en su tono.

-Ya ya ya, no te alteres tanto Naruto-kun, la respuesta que buscas es fácil, solo tienes que llevar a Hinata-chan a una cita romántica en donde estén ustedes dos y asunto arreglado. –dijo la joven Ayame con un tono directo.

-Ehh ¿nani?, ¿a qué te refieres? –pregunto desconcertado el chico rubio.

-Una cita, una C-I-T-A, cita, dios santo. Bueno ¿Qué nunca has oído hablar de ellas? –le respondió la chica con una clara expresión de incredibilidad.

-Oh te refieres a que debería llevarla a una cita como las que aparecen en los libros que escribía Ero-sennin. –dijo el chico con cara de sorprendido y entusiasmado.

-NONONONONONONO, Naruto-kun, no. –grito con sobre exalto el cocinero mientras hacia un ademán de "X" con los brazos.

-Tu aun estas muy joven para hacer ese tipo de cosas "Icha-Icha" –termino con un tono casi solemne propio de un padre.

-¿Neee? Papá dime, ¿acaso lees en secreto esos ero-libros para viejos rabo verdes?, mientras que por el contrario, ¿le prohíbes a tu queridísima y hermosa hija única que compre sus revistas de moda favoritas? –pregunto Ayame, apareciendo con un aspecto fantasmagórico sobre el hombre de su padre.

-Bien, bueno, veras, Ayame, es que Kakashi-san, pues como que, este me los recomendó y yo, bueno pues me entro curiosidad y… -tartamudeo el padre ahora acorralado por su propia hija.

-Bueno pues ya estuvo bueno, ustedes dos después se pelean, a ver díganme ya de una buena vez ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? –dijo Naruto con un tono muy serio y algo cansado.

-Bueno ¿que estas sordo?, lo que debes hacer es tener una cita con Hinata-chan y listo asunto arreglado. –dijo la chica mientras daba un pequeño suspiro de cansancio.

-Muy bien, genial, y… ¿Cómo chingaos hago eso? –pregunto Naruto de forma tajante.

-Haaaa, demonios, bueno ¿es que no sabes nada?, mira te lo voy a poner bien claro…

N/A: Bien, ahora imaginen la típica escena de anime en que el personaje da con un brinco hacia atrás y todo el fondo es removido de repente, como si fuera un telón, aparece un salón de clases, como los de la academia ninja con un pizarrón al fondo, que tiene escrito lo que Ayame está apunto de decir, mientras ella tose un poco para aclarar su mente y le señala con la mano, el primer punto escrita en el pizarrón a Naruto.

Muy bien, como esta es su primera cita como novios, no dejaremos ningún punto a tu propio entendimiento y criterio.

1.-Invitala a salir al menos uno o dos días antes del día en que quieres que se vean. Esto es para darle tiempo a ella y a ti, para pensar en qué tipo de ropa se van a poner, asunto que es de suma importancia para las chicas, además de que en su caso particular, les habrá de servir para planear una cuartada en caso de necesitarla.

2.-Llevala a un sitio donde ella se sienta a gusto y relajada, y pueda hablar contigo abiertamente. No se te vaya a ocurrir ir a un sitio donde la asusten, se canse o peor aún, donde haya mucha gente y no puedan tener intimidad y tu termines por olvidarte que ella esta hay.

3.-Cuando estés con ella, no te la pases encimado sobre ella, tampoco la trates como a un oso de peluche y la quieras abrazar hasta asfixiarla, tampoco la quieras llenar de pies a cabeza con tus besos salivosos y sobretodo nunca la trates de forma fría e indiferente.

Si vas a tomarla de la mano, abrazarla o darle un beso en la boca, asegúrate de que sea el momento justo para hacerlo, por cierto, si te preguntas cuales son estos momentos indicados, la respuesta es… No lo sé, eso corre por tu cuanta, averígualo sobre la marcha.

4.-Lleva comida acorde a la ocasión, ya sea bocadillos, té, fruta, dulces o algo rico y ligero. Ni se te ocurra hacer la idiotez de traerla aquí, en su primera cita, es más, si te llego a ver por aquí te juro te que mandare a volar por los aires con una patada en el culo, ¿ME ESCUCHASTE NARUTOOO?

N/A: Al decir esto último Ayame, se transformó en una versión chibi-supercabezota de sí misma, igual a Sakura e Ino en el extra del capítulo 160, cuando le preguntan a Tsunade como le hizo para tener sus supertetas de grande, si cuando era pequeña estaba igual de plana que ellas. Con la diferencia de que ella tenía fuego en los ojos y su grito fue tan fuerte que hizo rodar a Naruto por el suelo, con todo y el pupitre en el que estaba sentado.

-Bien ooo… ok, de acuerdo, tomo nota de eso último, bien ¿hay algo más que debo saber, antes de irme? –pregunto el chico rubio con cierto temor mientras intentaba pararse después de la fuerte sacudida que le propino la chica.

-Umm… O sí, hay algo más. –dijo la chica, tras levantar su mano, que había puesto en su barbilla, en señal de concentración.

5.-Ni se te vaya a ocurrir el intentar manosearla en su primera cita, ni tampoco le pidas que haga cosas pervertidas. ¿ENTENDIDO?, porque de lo contrario quedaras como un viejo rabo verde.

-Dios santo, hay chicos que desde el inicio, le piden a las chicas que cumplan con todos sus caprichos o que les hagan realidad todas sus fantasías eróticas. Es mas incluso hay algunos que incluso durante su supuesta declaración ya las están intentando manosearlas e intentando propasarse con ellas, esos son los peores, ojalá se mueran todos y cada uno de ellos. –termino de decir la chica castaña con una clara indignación e ira asesina, reflejada en sus ojos.

-Oh ok, de acuerdo, comprendo, no la manoseare. –dijo Naruto con un clara preocupación en su tono de voz, mientras en su mente rogaba a todos los cielos por que la chica jamás se enterase sobre sus acciones durante su confesión.

-Muy bien, de acuerdo, si me disculpan, creo que iré, a prepararme para invitar a Hinata, adiós. –dijo Naruto estando sumamente nervioso, mas por su seguridad personal que por la cita, mientras salía corriendo despavorido de ahí.

-Naruto-kun, SUERTE, échale ganas. –grito Ayame con sumo entusiasmo.

-Eso es muchacho, demuestra de lo que eres capaz. –continuo el padre de la chica.

-Hey papá, tú crees que Naruto-kun tenga ¿éxito y no lo eche a perder? –pregunto la chica con cierta preocupación.

-Descuida estará bien, ya verás que al final todo se solu… Ehh ¿nani?, o no, no puede ser posible, esto no es bueno. –grito alarmado es cocinero.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede papá?, ¿Qué, Naruto va a hacer una idiotez? o ¿qué?, dime ya. –pregunto la hija con nerviosismo

-Se me olvido darle su ramen… -dijo el cocinero con una total calma mientras le mostraba un tazón repleto de fideos e ingredientes extra a su hija.

-**….. **– expreso Ayame.

N/A: **... **sin comentarios.


	4. capitulo especial: LA VERDAD PERDIDA

LA VERDAD PÉRDIDA

En un día como como cualquier otro, donde todos iban y venían de un lado a otro, centrados únicamente en sus propios asuntos cotidianos, se dio origen a una revelación filosófica que de no ser por las sólidas paredes y la eterna soledad, propias de la locación donde se encontraba su creador al momento de pronunciarla, esta hubiese pasado a la historia como la piedra angular de una doctrina filosófica totalmente nueva.

La cual habría inspirado a miles de generaciones tanto de ilustres eruditos como a los más poderosos líderes militares e incluso a las desdichadas almas que creen que el destino de su vida es existir, con el fuego de su mirada apagado, al tener que cerrar los ojos antes las injusticias del mundo; la fuerza de su voz sellada, capaz de realizar cambios inimaginables y hazañas imposibles, debido a las así llamadas costumbres ancestrales y el poder de sus manos sesgado por las doctrinas opresoras de los elitistas.

Su creador, un joven rubio con unas peculiares marcas en el rostro, no tenía la menor idea de que estaba a un paso de proclamar una verdad, de tal poderío, que fácilmente podría cambiar todo el curso de la historia porvenir, marcando un antes y un después. De la misma manera que lo hicieran en su momento personajes tan significativos como Confucio en incluso Tsun-zu.

Por un momento el joven cerro sus ojos, como intentando evitar que las mentiras y las ilusiones existentes en el mundo, nublaran su juicio.

Poco a poco la serenidad que proyectaba su rostro fue cambiando, siendo reemplazada por una de perseverante intensidad, la cual tenía origen en lo más profundo del centro de su abdomen, lugar donde parecía que estaba reuniendo toda la fuerza de todas y cada una de las fibras de su ser, una cantidad de energía tal, que irradiaba atravez de su cuerpo, todo listo para liberarse en un solo golpe de energía absoluta.

Cuando esta porfin fue liberada, el tiempo alrededor de su creador parecio detenerse, su cuerpo anteriormente pesado y abultado, ahora se sentía ligero que parecía poder flotar, y fue justo en ese momento en el cual tuvo su epifania, volteo su rostro intentando vislumbrar, atravez del entablado del techo, el calido cielo azul que hacia acto de presencia en ese dia, y tras exalar el aire de su pecho, como si de un acto de meditación se tratara, pronuncio.

"_Sentado en este aposento_

_Triste me pongo a pensar_

_Lo caro que esta el sustento_

_Y a donde viene a parar"_

Inmediatamente después de pronunciar sus ilustres palabras, se levantó, movió su mano y presiono una pequeña palanca situada a espaldas de su costado derecho, tras lo cual, el sonido de una rápido y poderoso torrente de agua, resonó por toda la habitación, una vez que este ceso, el ilustre declamador procedió a limpiar su cuerpo, que se había manchado durante tan laboriosa faena, tras lo cual se dispuso a partir de ese lugar, santuario para los pensamientos profundos y altamente significativos. Después de todo, inclusive el, tenía asuntos que atender en ese día como cualquier otro, a excepción de aquella ilustre proclamación, la cual a causa de un capricho del destino paso desapercibida ante todos, incluso su propio creador.


	5. NUESTRA PRIMERA CITA

Cap. 4

NUESTRA PRIMERA CITA

N/A: O

EXPLORACIÓN BISOCIAL CON UN TOQUE NEUROQUIMICO*

* Frase del **Dr.** **Leonard Leakey Hofstadter. **La Teoría del Big Bang.

Era una mañana cálida en Konoha, (N/A: ¿qué cálida?, hacia un pinche calor de la fregada de más de 37°C y se iba a poner peor) mientras un joven rubio se empezaba a despertar, algo sudado y acalorado por el clima matinal.

-Bien todo va de acuerdo al plan. –dijo el rubio mientras se quitaba una gotas de sudor de la frente.

(N/A: y de paso levanto el brazo para oler su axila y saber si le apestaba, ahuevo, como la mayoría los chamacos de su pinche edad, aunque no lo quieran admitir)

-Vaya sí que hace calor, pero bueno eso es necesario para que mi plan salga al pie de la letra. –dijo el chico mientras asomaba su cabeza por fuera de la ventana de su cuarto.

-Ah, será mejor que me dé prisa, no será bueno si llego tarde. –dijo esto dirigiéndose hacia la ducha, para después tomar su desayuno.

-Muy bien todo listo, hoy es el gran día, todo tiene que salir bien y no puedes cometer errores así que concéntrate Naruto. –se dijo asimismo el chico rubio, mientras que se golpeaba la cara con las palmas y salía de su depa, brincando por los tejados.

-Flashback-

Tras su peculiar conversación en el Ramen Ichiraku, Naruto decidió empezar a planear lo que iba a hacer para su cita con Hinata, estando de pie sobre la cabeza del 4° Hokage, Naruto buscaba un sitio por el cual decidirse para invitar a Hinata

-Muy bien Naruto, piensa piensa, no puede ser fuera de Konoha, porque eso sería problemático para Hinata, tampoco la puedo llevar a los campos de entrenamiento, pues terminaríamos sudados y mugrosos, tampoco la puedo llevar a las aguas termales, puesto que ella se moriría de vergüenza. –termino de decir, mientras llevaba la cuenta con los dedos de la mano

(Inner-Naruto: Aunque eso tampoco estaría del todo mal. –dijo con una pícara sonrisa recordando la imagen de la chica peliazul tendida en el bosque.)

N/A: Apartir de aquí iré incluyendo el Inner de Naruto, que vendría siendo su lado burlón y pervertido, ojo subrayo la palabra **PERVERTIDO**, del joven mandarino, y que se parece al Inner de Sakura, de la primera temporada, solo que este siempre tiene una sonrisa pícara en el rostro y los ojos entrecerrados, como los de un zorro.

-Ah, demonios, pero que calor hace. –dijo el chico rubio mientras se agitaba la chaqueta para dejar salir el calor.

N/A: Bueno tu chamaco ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?, usas una sudadera de mangas largas y cuello cerrado, de color negro con anaranjado y estas en la cima de una montaña sin ninguna sombra que te cubra, ahuevo que te vas cocinar del pinche calor.

-Rayos no se me ocurre nada. –dijo molesto el chico, mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás, recostándose sobre el monumento de su padre.

-Vaya este calor en verdad que esta cabrón, es más, ahora que lo pienso creo que es igual al de aquella ocasión. –dijo el chico, mientras recordaba un pasaje de su niñez

-Un momento, eso es, si es perfecto para una cita con Hinata. –dijo el chico rubio mientras se reincorporaba de un salto al darse cuenta de su revelación.

-Ojala y el lugar siga hay. –dijo Naruto mientras daba un salto hacia la parte posterior de la montaña. No puedo creerlo, aún está aquí, tal y como yo lo deje, jajaja esto es genial. –dijo con una gran alegría en su corazón.

-Increíble incluso tu sobreviviste amigo y eso que tuviste que aguantar el ataque de la aldea de la arena y también el de Nagato, jum, se ve que eres un árbol duro de talar, eh compadre. –exclamo Naruto con asombro.

Naruto no salía de su asombro, no podía creer que ese lugar tan pequeño y apartado, hubiese podido aguantar tantas cosas a lo largo de los años, ese lugar, que en su momento, se había convertido en su lugar secreto, seguía ahí, con ese diminuto arroyo que nacía de la pared de roca sólida, con ese árbol recto y delgado, que con sus hojas de color verde, proyectaba una agradable sombra que atravesaba el arroyo, en una parte que parecía cráter de forma circular, con un relieve en forma de espiral en la parte interior.

-Ja, vaya veo que mi pequeña idea si te sirvió de algo después de todo. -dijo Naruto mientras veía su cara reflejada en el agua contenida por el pequeño cráter.

-Bien creo que al fin encontré el lugar ideal. –dijo, mientras miraba con aprobación el sitio y sus alrededores.

-Está relativamente cerca, no habrá nadie más que nos interrumpa, es un lugar bonito y agradable, además la vista y el espectáculo serán increíbles. –dijo con total seguridad.

-De acuerdo, paso1. Encontrar un sitio adecuado, listo. –dijo mientras daba un último vistazo rápido al lugar y volteaba la mirada hacia la aldea.

-Paso2, conseguir a la chica… En proceso. –dijo tranquilamente mientras daba un gran salto hacia abajo.

-Oh vaya, hablando del rey de roma. –dijo mientras a lo lejos avistaba a la chica peliazul.

-Pero que calor hace aquí, ojala llueva pronto, antes de que las plantas se empiecen a marchitar. –se decía a sí misma la peliazul, mientras con una mano se protegía del resplandor del sol, sin percatarse del peligro que se aproximaba.

-Hey Hinata hola. –grito Naruto mientras aparecía, literalmente caído del cielo.

-WHAAAAA. –grito Hinata, soltando la bolsa con frutas que cargaba en sus manos.

-Na-naruto-kun, No me espantes así, quieres. –le reprocho enojada, con una tierna cara que dejaba ver unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Ja, eh, ah, lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte Hinata. –se disculpó el chico rubio, mientras se agachaba para recoger las frutas que había tirado la chica.

(Inner-Naruto: Bueno de hecho si lo fue, es que tenía tantas ganas de ver qué cara ponías, Hinata-chan y no pude resistirme.)

-Bueno te perdono, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer o me enojare contigo. –le respondió Hinata, intentando poner la cara más seria que le fuese posible.

-Ok ok, te juro que no volverá a pasar. –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras intentaba disculparse.

(Inner-Naruto: Yo no prometo nada)

-Bueno está bien te perdono, pero solo por esta vez. –le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿En serio?, gracias Hinata-chan. –le respondió el rubio devolviéndole la sonrisa,

-Bueno dime, ¿Por qué me andabas buscando?, ¿no habíamos acordado ser discretos, para que nadie sepa que somos novio? –le pregunto la chica con voz baja, mientras se acercaba a él.

-Lo que pasa es que yo quería... –le respondió el chico, con el mismo tono bajo, mientras miraba los alrededores en busca de testigos o metiches. Invitarte a una cita este viernes a las 5, eso claro si tú quieres. –le susurro en el oído son el tono más dulce que pudo.

-¿U-una ci-cita con Naruto-kun? –logro pronunciar Hinata, con su clásico tartamudeo, mientras empezaba a caer desmayada por la impresión.

-Uwoo, hey Hinata reacciona, reacciona. –dijo el chico rubio mientras lograba atrapar a su novia e intentaba devolverla en sí.

-Sí, sí quiero, claro que acepto Naruto-kun. –logro decir la chica ojiperla, quien apenas estaba saliendo de su desmayo y que por su tono de voz, daba la sensación de estar divagando.

-En serio genial, uh, ¿estas segura? –respondió entusiasmado el chico, a la que dudoso, debido al estado en que se encontraba la chica cuando respondió.

- Sí, por supuesto que sí quiero. –respondió una más lucida Hinata, mientras deslizaba delicadamente su mano por el rostro de su amado.

-Muy bien, está decidido, entonces te veré este viernes a las 5 en la base del monumento a los hokages. –dijo con gran emoción el chico mandarino, mientras aun sostenía de la mano a su novia para ayudarla a reincorporarse.

-Claro. –logro decir la pelizaul que apenas comenzaba a comprender la situación.

-Ok, entonces hasta el viernes. –termino de decir el chico mandarino para después alejarse dando saltos por los postes de luz.

-In-increible, una cita con Naruto-kun, que bien, uhmm. –dijo suavemente la chica. Un momento, ¿y que me pongo?, ay dios será mejor que me dé prisa y escoja mi vestido de una vez. –termino de decir la chica enamorada para después salir totalmente entusiasmada, rumbo a su casa.

N/A: Muy bien a ver, la neta lo siento si alguna de las lectoras de mi fic (si es que tengo) se ofendieron con lo del cliché de la ropa, pero la neta no me lo pude aguantar, en verdad lo intente, pero al final no me lo pude aguantar. Además estoy seguro que algunos de mis lectores hombres estarán de acuerdo conmigo, en fin como sea.

-Fin del Flashback-

-Hola, buenas tardes, soy Naruto Uzumaki, vengo a recoger el pedido que hice ayer en la tarde. –grito Naruto mientras entraba en una casa de té con una nota en la mano.

-Oh Naruto-san, ya llegaste, dame un momento enseguida te atiendo. –se oyó decir a una señora ya anciana mientras asomaba la vista por una cortina.

-Claro Ooba-san aquí la espero. –respondió tranquilamente el chico mandarino al ver el rostro de la encargada.

-Muy bien muchacho aquí está tu pedido, 1 docena de onigiris y 4 órdenes de dango. –dijo la anciana mientras le entregaba un paquete en forma de cubo envuelto en un pañuelo,

-Genial gracias Ooba-san, se ven realmente deliciosos, aquí está la nota, bueno adiós tengo que irme. –termino de decir y salió saltando por los aires.

-Ok vamos al siguiente lugar. –dijo el chico mandarino mientras se dirigía a la parte sur de la aldea.

-Hola buenas tardes, me gustaría comprar unos 2 litros de té de Oolong frio, por favor. –dijo Naruto mientras se paraba frente al mostrador.

-Claro joven enseguida. –le respondieron. Muy bien aquí tiene joven 2 litros de té de Oolong bien frio. –termino de decir el encargado mientras le daba a Naruto un termo.

-Gracias joven que amable. –dijo Naruto mientras recogía su termo y salir apresurado del local.

-A ver ¿Qué más me falta? –se dijo el chico mientras se detenía en la cima de un poste de luz.

-Veamos. –dijo mientras hacia la lista en forma mental, llevando la cuenta con los dedos.

1° conseguir el lugar – listo.

2° conseguir a la chica – listo.

3° conseguir comida (que no sea del Ichiraku) – listo.

4° ropa adecuada – list... eh un momento, o no ¿pero qué es esto? –pronuncio con molestia y asombro al darse cuenta de las manchas de sudor en sus axilas que se traspasaban por su chamarra.

N/A: Bueno tu chamaco ¿Qué chingaos tienes tú en la cabeza?, te estoy diciendo que estas usando una chamarra de cuello de tortuga, cerrada hasta el tope y de color negro en pleno verano, bueno ¿qué diablos pasa contigo?

-Demonios ahora voy a tener que regresar a cambiarme. –dijo con enfado, mientras se habría la chamarra para dejar salir el mal olor y el calor a la par que salía disparado hacia su depa.

N/A: Solo por si alguien lo dudaba, si, de nueva cuenta, agarro y alzo su axila para olerla y percatarse de que si, efectivamente apestaba y gacho.

-A ver, momento, ya sé que voy a hacer. –dijo mientras realizaba su técnica más conocida.

-Muy bien tú te llevas los bocadillos y tú él te, y me esperan en la base del monumento. –le dijo Naruto a los dos clones que habían aparecido a su lado, mientras les daba los paquetes.

-Ok pues, será mejor que me dé prisa y elija algo pero ya. –dijo mientras abria todos sus cajones y sacaba su ropa aventando la por todo su cuarto.

-Muy bien ya está listo, ahora a conquistar a Hinata. –dijo con su típica autoconfianza.

N/A: Lo siguiente hace referencia a un chiste que me contaron una vez, la verdad es difícil explicarlo solo con palabras así que le dejare las instrucciones para que ustedes hagan la parte importante del chiste. Bueno aquí va.

Un domingo como a las 7 de la mañana, iba caminando una viejita por la calle, rumbo a la iglesia, iba con su rosario en el cuello, su biblia bajo el brazo y su crucifijo en la mano, en eso voltea la mirada al otro lado de la calle y ve a un tipo saliendo de un (putero, tabledance, burdel, etc), ya en la calle el tipo voltea la mirada a la entrada del lugar y en eso la viejita lo ve y se cruza la calle en chiga, llega hasta donde está el y le suelta y madrazo (golpe) en la nuca con su biblia y le dice.

-Tu pecador te vas a quemar en el infierno por pecador y blasfemo. –le grito la viejita.

-Verga cabron no mames, bueno señora que acaso está loca o que. –le respondió el sujeto mientras se sobaba el golpe en la nuca.

-¿Yo? Tu pecador ¿cómo osas profanar el nombre de nuestro señor, después de salir de esta casa del vicio y la perdición? –le respondió la viejita.

-Bueno señora ¿de qué está usted hablando?, yo no eh hecho ni dicho nada. –le contesto molesto el sujeto mientras seguía sobándose.

-Claro que si yo te vi con estos ojos, vi cómo te persignabas en frente de esta casa del vicio y el pecado, así, En el nombre del padre, del hijo y des espíritu santo, amen. –le reprocho la viejita para después hacer el ademan típico de esta oración al momento en que la recitaba.

-No señora usted está mal, lo que yo hice fue… Alto piensa claro, sierre arriba, llaves, dinero, no hueles a nada, vámonos. –dijo mientras hacia un ademan casi idéntico con las manos.

N/A: Bueno ese es el chiste, sé que aquí escrito no es tan gracioso, pero si se lo repiten a un amigo, sincronizando la parte del "Alto piensa claro, sierre arriba, llaves, dinero, no hueles a nada, vámonos", junto con el movimiento de las manos que se hace al persignarse, van a ver como todo el mundo se va a carcajear.

-No alto, momento, momento. –dijo, frenando de golpe.

-Detente, piensa claro. –dijo tocándose la frente.

-Sierre arriba, llaves, dinero, no hueles a nada, vámonos. –dijo finalmente mientras movía la mano por su cuerpo, en forma similar al chiste.

-Eso es lo logre, llegue a tiempo, ahora a esperar a que llegue Hinata. –dijo el chico rubio tras aterrizar en la parte baja del monumento a lo kages.

N/A: La ropa que Naruto estaba usando era: unos pantalones jeans y una playera blanca con una imagen de un espiral color ámbar, como la de un caracol. Perdón si a alguien no le gusta la ropa que elegí, pero es que ya son las 6 am y es lo único que se me ocurrió.

-Hey ustedes a ya arriba, ¿ya terminaron? –grito Naruto a los clones que estaban en la cumbre.

-Ooz, aquí ya todo está listo. –le respondió uno de los clones desde lo alto.

-Genial entonces ya solo falta que llegue ¿Hinata? –dijo el chico mientras intentaba afinar su vista para distinguir a la persona que se acercaba al lugar.

-Hola Naruto-kun. –dijo Hinata al momento de llegar.

-Hinata hola, luces inc… igual de linda que siempre. –dijo Naruto mientras veía decaído que Hinata usaba el mismo atuendo de siempre.

(Inner-Naruto: Nooo, yo quería ver a Hinata con ropa sexy y linda.)

N/A: Yo también.

-Bueno y dime, Naruto-kun, ¿A dónde iremos en nuestra cita? –pregunto dulcemente la chica peliazul, mientras acercaba su rostro al del chico.

-Aun lugar secreto, en donde podremos estar los dos solos. –contesto el chico mientras susurraba la última parte en el oído de la chica.

-Mu-muy bien Naruto-kun, de acuerdo, vamos y-yo te si-sigo. –tartamudeo la chica mientras se sonrojaba.

Ambos saltaron hacia arriba llegando rápidamente al tope de la cabeza del 4° hokage y quedándose agachados por un momento, Naruto movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como si buscara a algún intruso y cuando confirmo de que no había nadie observándolos, dijo…

-Muy bien ya está, llegamos Hinata. –dijo Naruto con calma.

-¿Aquí es el lugar, Naruto-kun? –dijo Hinata extrañada y un poco desilusionada.

-Ehh, bueno a decir verdad es más bien en este lugar. –dijo mientras señalaba con el dedo la entrada de su lugar secreto.

Al ver el lugar Hinata se asombre de que tal maravilloso oasis, existiera en un lugar tan apartado y difícil. Sonrió un poco al ver el pequeño arroyo que parecía surgir de la roca misma y que atravesaba todo el lugar formando una pequeña grieta zic-zac, que a mitad de camino se topaba, con un pequeño cráter en forma de media esfera con sus paredes talladas con un relieve en forma de vórtice, se acercó al árbol que estaba junto al arroyo, a la altura del cráter, y puedo ver un mensaje tallado en la corteza, que decía, "Naruto estuvo aquí - dattebayo" con una especie de grafitti que asemejaba la cara de Naruto de cuando era niño, para finalmente recostarse en el mantel que Naruto había puesto, junto a una sombrilla para el sol, mientras sentía las hojas del delgado pasto que crecía al pie del árbol, volteo la mirada hacia su novio y dijo.

-Oh vaya Naruto-kun, es hermoso, dime ¿Cómo lo encontraste? –pregunto Hinata tras ver lugar y percatarse de que era un oasis en miniatura.

-Bueno a decir verdad este ha sido mi lugar secreto desde niño y nunca se lo había mostrado a nadie, hasta ahora, así que por favor mantén el secreto ¿sí? –respondió Naruto para después hacer su petición con ternura.

-Por supuesto, puedes confiar en mí. –dijo Hinata mientras mostraba una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias Hinata. Además ahora que lo pienso, creo que podríamos usar este lugar para poder estar a solas y que nadie nos interrumpa, ¿no crees? –dijo, terminando con una pequeña sonrisa pícara.

-Eh, si claro. –contesto con cierta timidez. Oye Naruto-kun ¿es cierto que aquí nadie nos puede ver? –pregunto la chica peliazul mientras movía la cabeza en busca de espías.

-Claro que si, como estamos atrás del monumento nadie puede vernos Hinata, así que siéntete tranquila. –dijo el chico rubio mientras le señalaba las paredes de roca que rodeaban el lugar.

-Muy bien, genial, eso significa que puedo deshacer mi Henge no jutsu. –dijo Hinata, tras lo cual una nube de humo envolvió su cuerpo.

Poco a poco el humo se fue disipando, dejando ver a una linda y sexy Hinata, como nunca antes se había visto, usaba una blusa de color violeta, que mostraba un escote con la típica tela de malla ninja, la cual entre dejaba ver la hermosa piel de su pecho, junto a una minifalda del mismo color, que dejaba ver su bello abdomen y resaltaba sus hermosas caderas con sus largas y delgadas piernas que mostraban unas vendas atadas como si fueran un liguero. Su rostro, por lo general pálido, mostraba un hermoso labial de color rojo escarlata brillante y unas sombras azules en sus ojos, que iban a juego con su cabello. Al sentir la mirada fija del chico rubio, Hinata empezó a ruborizarse mientras intentaba cubrir su rostro con una de sus manos, mostrando así, un bello esmalte de uñas a tono con el de sus labios, para después fijar sus hermosos ojos blancos en el chico mientras sus encantadores labios se movían para decir…

-Mira Naruto-kun, ¿te gusta cómo me veo? –pregunto la chica, mientras lo veía con una mirada sexy y a la vez tierna.

Naruto al ver la belleza de Hinata quedó pasmado, no podía creer que esa chica tan linda y sexy era la misma Hinata tímida y callada que conocía desde hace años, de pronto su mente se puso en blanco y no pudo decir ni una sola palabra, sus ojos estaban fijos en esa figura tan hermosa que tenía enfrente, de pronto pudo percibir una deliciosa fragancia proveniente de la chica, un perfume, al olerlo su respiración se aceleró, su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que iba a salirse de su pecho, entonces poco a poco su cuerpo empezó a moverse solo, acercándose cada vez más y más a Hinata, esa chica que había cautivado su corazón volviéndolo loco de deseo.

- Hi-hinata. –susurro Naruto.

Un segundo después su cuerpo de abalanzo sobre la chica, dándole el mayor beso que uno se pudiera imaginar, sus labios se besaron con tanta pasión que sentían que sus corazones saldrían de su pecho, el impulso de Naruto fue tan fuerte y sorpresivo que poco a poco la chica se fue inclinando hacia atrás, hasta quedar totalmente acostada, al sentir que le faltaba el aire, Naruto rompió el beso e inhalo una gran bocanada de aire mezclado con la fragancia de la chica, ese mismo perfume que un segundo atrás lo había hecho perder el control.

Naruto miro a Hinata directamente a sus ojos, esos ojos blancos como la luna misma, pudo sentir la respiración de la chica chocar contra su rostro, mientras su mano izquierda acariciaba su cabellera azul zafiro y su mano derecha, que estaba posada sobre su hombro, empezó a bajar lentamente hasta que sintió la tela de malla del escote de la chica, Naruto bajo la mirada hacia el pecho de la chica, al verlos, pudo apreciar aún más su tamaño y forma, debido a la posición en que se encontraba la chica y su escote, que la hacía verse ruda y sexy, quiso mover su mano para poder tocarlos, pero un pequeño gemido, casi un susurro inaudible, lo detuvo, regreso su mirada hacia los ojos de su amor y mientras poco a poco iba recobrando la cordura, con voz suave y cautivadora dijo…

-Eres hermosa. –fue lo único que logro decir el chico rubio, abrumado por la belleza de la chica.

-Di que me amas. –dijo suavemente la chica mientras se acercaba para darle un beso.

-Hinata te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón y te amare por siempre. –dijo mientras le devolvía el beso a la chica.

-Di que nunca me abandonaras. –dijo mientras le daba otro beso.

-Nunca lo hare, no me importa si tengo que atravesar todo el infierno arrastrándome, te prometo que nada ni nadie nos separara. –le contesto con una sonrisa sincera.

-Te amo Naruto-kun. –dijo al momento en que lo besaba.

-Gracias, gracias por amarme por quien soy, Hinata. –dijo el chico con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos.

De pronto, se escuchó una voz en las cercanías, que rompió con la atmosfera tan agradable que se había formado entre los jóvenes.

-Oye, el sol ya está como a medio camino, ¿me escuchaste? –grito una voz muy similar a la de Naruto.

-Si aja, claro, osea, gracias por la información eh, que oportuno. –contesto el chico con un claro tono de sarcasmo y molestia.

(Inner-Naruto: Pinche cabron, debería romperte los guevos, no puede ser, ya la tenía, unos cuantos besos más y aflojaba, con una chingada.)

-De nada pinche pendejo pervertido mano larga negrero explotador. –respondió la misma voz con un tono de burla.

-¿Na-naruto-kun, que, que fue eso? –pregunto la chica tartamudeando por el miedo.

-¿Eh?, a la voz, descuida no tienes que preocuparte por nada, lo que pasa es que deje a unos cuantos clones haciendo guardia, por si alguien viniese aquí. –respondió el chico al darse cuenta de la preocupación de la chica.

-Ohh, ¿y porque es que te hablan así? –volvió a preguntar la chica.

-No sé, pinche bola de cabrones buenos para nada, desde hace un buen rato ya, cuando hago un gran número de clones, algunos de ellos parecen tener una personalidad distinta a la de los demás clones o la mía, o mejor dicho es más bien como si fueran partes específicas de la mía, como mi altanería, furia, mi gueva entre otras cosas. –explico Naruto con una clara cara de fastidio e intriga.

(N/A: gueva es una palabra que usamos en México para referirnos a la flojera excesiva y guevos lo usamos para hacer referencia a los testículos)

-Ok, entiendo, eso creo… no, de hecho no, pero está bien, no importa, confió en que estarás bien. –dijo la chica peliazul totalmente desconcertada.

-Claro, gracias, ¿oye que tal si empezamos a comer? – antes de que se haga más tarde.

-Me encantaría, ¿por cierto que trajiste? –dijo la chica con una agradable sonrisa,

-Bueno como no sabía cuál era tu comida favorita, traje diferentes bocadillos, espero que te gusten. –contesto Naruto mientras ponía los Dangos y Onigiris, sobre el mantel e intentaba abrir el termo de té.

-Vaya se ven deliciosos Naruto-kun. –dijo Hinata mientras se llevaba un dango a la boca y empezaba a servir el té.

Naruto y Hinata empezaron a comer, el viento comenzó a soplar una briza refrescante mientras sacudía las hojas del árbol, el agua del arroyo hacia un leve sonido al ir golpeando las pequeñas rocas sueltas en su camino, de pronto Naruto volteo su mirada hacia Hinata.

-Increíble, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo verdaderamente hermosa que podía ser Hinata. –pensó el chico rubio mientras movía la mirada de arriba abajo por el cuerpo de la chica, para finalmente dejarla fija sobre los senos de la chica.

(Inner-Naruto: QUIERO TOCARLAS, QUIERO TOCARLAS, QUIERO TOCARLAS, DEJAME TOCARLAS, VAMOS CHINGAR, QUIERO TETAS JODER.)

-Hay dios, Naruto-kun ya lleva rato viéndome fijamente, de seguro ha de pensar que soy una indecente –se dijo a sí misma la chica en su mente.

-Oye Hinata, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –dijo el chico mientras intentaba apartar la mirada de los senos de la chica.

-Hai, ¿qué es lo que pasa Naruto-kun? –respondió la chica con su clásico tono tímido.

-Ese vestido te queda realmente bien, aunque debo admitir que nunca en la vida hubiese imaginado verte vestida tan sexy, ¿así que porque viniste usando un Henge no jutsu? –pregunto el chico intentando no ser demasiado metiche.

-¿Eh? Ah bueno, veras lo que pasa es que… -respondió Hinata con su típico tono de nerviosismo.

-Flashback de Hinata-

-Ay dios, Ay dios, Ay dios, Ay dios, Ay dios, Ay dios. –se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez una chica de pelo azul que iba con dirección a la mansión de los Hyuga.

-Y ahora ¿Qué hago?, Naruto-kun me invito a salir, ay dios, ay dios, alto tranquilízate Hinata, no querrás desmayarte otra vez ¿verdad? –se decía así misma, la chica, que no se había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado a su hogar y empezaba a ser observada con cierta extrañeza por los demás miembros de su clan.

-¿Eh? ¿Nany? etto, yo, no dije nada, adiós. –dijo la chica al darse cuenta que está siendo observada.

-Ay dios, mejor me voy rápido a mi cuarto antes de que alguien se entere de mi cita con Naruto-kun y se arme un pinche lio. –se dijo a sí misma la chica en su mente.

Ya en su cuarto la chica, cerro con llave la puerta, para después tapar sus ventanas con sus cortinas, una vez que se aseguró de que nadie podía ver lo que hacia dentro de su habitación, prendió la lámpara del techo para alumbrar su cuarto que había quedado a oscuras, se dirigió hacia su armario, lo abrió y miro fijamente toda la ropa que tenía colgada en ganchos dentro de él, suspiro, miro su silueta reflejada en su espejo

-Muy bien, tengo que decidir qué es lo que voy a usar para mi cita con Naruto-kun. –dijo Hinata poniéndose frente al espejo y tomando uno de los atuendos que tenía dentro del armario.

(N/A: En esta parte, cada vez que hinata se pregunta algo, ella toma un traje de su armario se lo sobrepone para verse en el espejo y luego se contesta así misma tirando el traje a un lado si no le gusta)

-¿Qué tal este?, no, este no, esta feo.

-¿Bueno y este otro?, no, tampoco, se ve viejo y percudido.

-¿Y este?, jamás en la vida, este es el que use aquella vez que me desmaye en frente de él.

-¿A ver este?, no, este ya no me queda, es mas no lo he usado en años.

-¿Y este otro?, menos, no combina con nada.

-¿Este tal vez?, nunca, hace que se me vea gordo el trasero.

-¿Veamos este?, no con este es con el que entreno y está roto.

-¿Este otro tal vez?, no me gusta como se ve.

-¿Tal vez este?, no, este jamás me ha gustado, es más, no sé por qué lo compre.

-¿Y este último?, no, no me queda, ay creo que estoy gorda.

-Por dios que es lo que pasa, ¿Qué acaso no tengo nada de ropa decente que ponerme? –grito desesperada la chica peliazul al ver que ya no tenía más ropa para escoger.

(N/A: Solo por si alguien se lo preguntaba. Todos los vestidos que Hinata se probó, no solo eran exactamente iguales entre sí, sino que eran el mismo atuendo que ha venido usando desde que inicio shippuden, me refiero a su traje de pantalones azules con chaqueta lila y blanco, bueno a excepción del tercero, que era el que usaba cuando empezó la serie.)

(Inner-Autor: No mames pendejo, estas bien idiota, ¿que acaso no se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor que esa chingadera?, no mames cabron estas son pendejadas)

(N/A: Sorry, no se me ocurrió nada más.)

(Inner-Autor: Ah pendejo de mierda, guevon, aparte que ya te tardaste un chingamandral en terminar de escribir, ya no el pinche capítulo entero, sino la mendiga parte final del mismo y sales con tus pendejadas cabron)

(N/A: Bueno chingar no puedes esperar mucho de mí, cabron, bueno como sea ya hay que seguirle a esta mamada que ya son las pinches 4:15 am y ya me quiero ir jetear, puta madre.)

De pronto, un leve golpeteo en la puerta interrumpió el silencio que se había hecho dentro de la habitación, sacando a la joven peliazul de su trance nervioso.

-Hey, hermana, ¿estás bien? –pregunto una joven voz femenina.

-¿Eh?, Hanabi-chan, si descuida me encuentro bien. –respondió la peliazul al reconocer la voz de su hermana menor.

-¿Estas segura?, me dijeron que llegaste actuando algo extraño. –dijo la chica al otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí, descuida estoy bien, no te preocupes por nada. –contesto Hinata mientras entreabría la puerta, asomando la cara.

-Ok, de acuerdo te creo, adiós, saldré a entrenar el día de hoy y papa no volverá hasta pasado mañana, así que te cuidas. –dijo la jovenzuela mientras se daba la media vuelta y se alejaba de la habitación de su hermana mayor.

-De acuerdo Hanabi-chan, cuídate tú también. –dijo la hermana mayor con la cara aun asomada en la puerta.

-Por dios, sí que es rara, ¿en verdad seremos de la misma familia? –murmuro la pequeña en voz baja mientras se alejaba, aunque no lo suficiente para que su hermana no la escuchara.

-Fiu. De la que me salve. –se dijo a sí misma la peliazul, mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Pero, ahora que voy a hacer?, no tengo nada bonito para ponerme. –dijo con un tono de desánimo, al ver el pinche desmadre que había hecho en su cuarto, intentando elegir algo que ponerse.

-Ah ya se, le pediré ayuda a Kurenai-sensei, ella de seguro me ayudara. –dijo con gran entusiasmo mientras salía saltando por la ventana de su cuarto.

Al llegar al departamento de su maestra, Hinata le explico cuál era su situación preguntándole si le ayudaría en este caso tan especial.

-Sniff, mi pequeña Hinata ya creció. –dijo tiernamente Kurenai, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Maestra por favor contrólese, ¿no ve que esto es serio? –le reprocho Hinata al percatarse de la reacción de su maestra.

-Mi pequeña Hinata ya es toda una mujer. ¿Entonces eso significa que ya estoy vieja?, buaaaa. –continua la sensei, justo antes de romper en llanto.

-Sensei por favor contrólese ya. –grito Hinata muy molesta al ver la escenita montada por su profesora.

-Ok, está bien cálmate, no tienes por qué perder los estribos. –le contesto, deteniendo en seco el melodrama que ella había montado.

-Hay dios, ¿pero qué pasa con usted?, bueno en fin, ¿me va a ayudar sí o no? –dijo Hinata intentando calmarse.

-Descuida, descuida, no hay ningún problema, todo déjalo en mis manos, te prestare uno de mis vestidos de noche y quedaras tan linda que Naruto-kun caerá rendido a tus pies. –dijo la sensei mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre un hombro de Hinata y soltaba una pequeña risa lujuriosa.

-Creo que esto no fue una buena idea después de todo. –se dijo a sí misma la chica peliazul al darse cuenta en donde había terminado.

-Jajajaja, ¿pero qué cosas dices?, tu tranquila confía en mí. –dijo su sensei al darse cuenta de su temor.

Un segundo después Hinata se encontraba de pie frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, al ver su propio reflejo no pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿Dónde demonios esta mi ropa?, puesto que según ella, apenas un segundo atrás, ella estaba vestida con su típico atuendo, mientras que ahora estaba prácticamente desnuda, salvo su ropa interior que cubría solo una parte pequeña de su cuerpo.

(Inner-Naruto: Siiiii, Hinata en ropa interior sexy, QUIERO VERLA, QUIERO VERLA, QUIERO VERLA.)

(N/A: Eeeeeeh, uuuuuuh, oye tu ¿Qué haces aquí?, tú no vuelves a aparecer hasta después de que termine el flashback de Hinata.)

(Inner-Autor: ¿Quién, el? Ah descuida es amigo mío yo lo invite, como supuse que ibas a poner algo de fanservice, pues le fije que viniera para que no se lo perdiera.)

(N/A: No mames, piche par de pervertidos, chingar, me avergüenzan joder.)

(Inner-Naruto é Inner-Autor: (hablando al unísono) Ah pendejo de mierda, te chingas, nosotros solo somos inventos de tu imaginación así que te jodes a ti solo pinche degenerado pervertido.)

(N/A: Puta madre cabron, está bien, aquí les va, mugre bola de degenerados lujuriosos y eso también va para ustedes que me están leyendo, no se hagan los locos chingar.)

Hinata se vio en el espejo y noto que estaba totalmente roja, al estar ay de pie casi desnuda, salvo la ropa interior se preguntó a sí misma en su mente, ¿Me pregunto si a Naruto-kun le pareceré atractiva?, un instante después de pensar eso, escucho la voz de su maestra que le decía, "No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Hinata, con ese cuerpo tuyo, cualquier hombre que te vea caerá rendido a tus pies". Al escuchar esto Hinata sintió surgir una gran autoconfianza, miro de nueva cuenta su cuerpo cubierto solo por su brasier, de color blanco con una tela delgada que entre dejaba ver sus hermosos pezones rosas, mientras los adornaba con bordado de pequeñas flores y ramas mientras que su pantaleta, también blanca, formaba una delicada "V", acentuando aún más delicadas caderas por el frente mientras que en la parte posterior creaba un "T", cuya parte inferior poco a poco iba desapareciendo entre los dos glúteos la chica, logrando así que su tonificado y sensual trasero fuese aún más apetecible.

(Inner-Naruto: (gritando y con 2 hilos de sangre saliendo por su nariz.) Si me caso, si me caso, si me caso, si me caso, si me caso chingar, creo que estoy enamorado.)

(Inner-Autor: Geniaaal, ya vez pendejo no era tan difícil.)

(N/A: Pinche par de pervertidos son una mala influencia para mí.)

-Muy bien, es hora de poner manos a la obra. –dijo la sensei, sacando a Hinata de su trance auto-erótico.

-¿He? Ha-hai. –respondió apurada la chica al escuchar a su maestra.

-Muy bien a ver ¿qué tal si te pruebas este?, umm no, no te queda.

-Bien, ¿Qué tal este?, no tampoco, te hace ver gorda

-¿A ver este?, no, te falta un poco más de busto para poder usarlo

-¿Este tal vez?, no tienes demasiado grandes las tetas, te va a apretar.

-¿Este otro?, no, no va contigo.

-¿Este podría ser?, si creo ya tenemos un ganador, te va de maravilla y con unos cuantos toques finales, ya está, dime ¿Qué te parece Hinata? - dijo mientras terminaba de ponerle un poco de maquillaje a la chica y dejaba que esta se viese en el espejo.

-PARESCO PROSTITUTA BARATA, BUUAAAA. –lloro Hinata al ver su reflejo en el espejo

-Ay está bien, ya calma, bueno pues probemos con otro, a ver creo que ya lo tengo, si definitivamente este es para ti, combina con tus ojos y tu cuerpo. –dijo Kurenai mientras le ponía a Hinata el atuendo con el que llego a su cita,

-Me-me veo linda. –dijo Hinata al verse con esa minifalda y la blusa escotada con malla.

-Sip y con este maquillaje te verás hermosa. –continuo su maestra mientras le pintaba los labios y los ojos,

-Increíble, me queda tan bien, pe-pero. –dijo la chica con entusiasmo para terminar con su típico tono de timidez,

-Eh ¿Qué pasa Hinata, tiene algo malo? –pregunto extrañada la maestra,

-No, no puedo salir a la calle así, me moriría de vergüenza. –dijo Hinata tartamudeando y con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Vaya nunca cambias ¿verdad Hinata? –dijo Kurenai al ver la cara toda roja de su alumna.

-Lo único que tenemos que hacer es realizar un Henge no jutsu, para así crear la ilusión de que estas usando ropa normal, de ese modo todo el que te vea pensara que vistes la misma ropa de siempre, incluso los miembros de tu clan, ya que el byakugan solo puede ver el flujo de chakra de las personas, pero no su aspecto físico. –continuo la maestra con el típico tono de voz serio que se usa al dar una clase.

-Es verdad, de ese modo no habrá ningún problema, gracias Kurenai-sensei, sabía que usted podría ayudarme con esto. –dijo Hinata completamente emocionada al escuchar el plan.

-Descuida Hinata fue un placer, pero será mejor que te des prisa, no querrás llegar tarde a tu primera cita con el chico al que amas ¿o sí? –le dijo Kurenai mientras le señalaba la hora en un reloj.

-Oh es cierto, bueno gracias por todo sensei, adiós. –dijo Hinata mientras salía del depa de su maestra.

-Suerte Hinata y no te lo vayas a tirar en la primera cita, recuerda que tienes que hacerte desear y ponerte difícil o de lo contrario el pensara que eres una cualquiera. –le grito la sensei a su alumna, mientras esta se alejaba saltando de techo en techo.

-Haaaayyyyy. –grito Hinata mientras se caía de un techo debido a lo que su maestra le grito.

-Dios, crecen tan rápido. –dijo tiernamente la sensei mientras se quitaba una lagrima del ojo.

-Fin del Flashback-

-Y esa es la historia de cómo termine así. –dijo Hinata mientras se rascaba la cabeza dando a entender que ni ella misma comprendía bien lo que había pasado.

-Increíble. –dijo Naruto atónito.

(Inner-Naruto: Gracias Kurenai-sensei, dios la bendiga. –dijo con lágrimas de felicidad recorriendo su rostro.)

-Bueno y dime ¿qué te pareció la comida? –pregunto el chico intentando cambiar de tema antes de quedar como un pervertido.

-Me encanto, estuvo deliciosa. –respondió la chica mientras le daba un dulce beso en la boca.

-Me alegra. –dijo el chico mandarino mientras se ruborizaba.

-Oye Naruto-kun, dime ¿Cómo descubriste este lugar? Es hermoso. –dijo la chica peliazul mientras admiraba el lugar.

-¿Eh?, bueno veras fue hace mucho. –dijo con un tono melancólico mientras miraba al cielo.

-Flashback-

?

-Fin del Flashback-

-Essste, la verdad no es que no quiera contarte pero no me gusta recordar ciertas cosas de mi pasado. –dijo el chico mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Oh lo siento. –dijo algo apenada la chica al entenderlo.

-No está bien, eso paso hace ya mucho tiempo y ya no tiene ninguna importancia. –dijo el chico sonriendo intentando calmar a la chica.

-Veras lo que paso fue que… -continuo de forma calmada dando un pequeño suspiro antes de continuar.

-Un buen día, uno de esos en los que fui ignorado, maltratado y despreciado sin ninguna buena razón aparente, termine corriendo para escapar del frio de sus miradas y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba aquí, recuerdo que ese día era cálido como el de hoy, pero aquí no hacia ese tipo de calor que te sofoca y te hace sudar, sino que más bien era reconfortante y acogedor, algo así como el calor que estoy sintiendo justo ahora. –dijo tiernamente mientras se acurrucaba junto a Hinata.

Na-naru-kun, yo… bueno y ¿después de eso que más paso? –pregunto sonrojada por el acercamiento de su amado.

-Después de eso este lugar se convirtió en mi sitio secreto, aquí venia cuando me sentía triste y me quería alejar de todos, pero también, cuando necesitaba recobrar los ánimos, recuerdo que la primera vez que vi el árbol, no era más que un palo con unas 3 hojas marchitas y en cierto modo creí que en cualquier minuto se secaría, pero de alguna manera logro sobrevivir aferrándose solo a la roca sin nada de tierra, debo decir que en su momento el me inspiro, jeje. –dijo Naruto mientras volteaba a ver el árbol como si se tratase de un viejo conocido.

-Vaya increíble, jamás me hubiera imaginado eso, pero dime ¿Qué onda con ese grafiti de allá y eso hueco a lado del árbol? –pregunto inquietante Hinata mientras señalaba con su mano.

-¿Eh? Ah eso, bueno veras el grafiti del árbol lo puse al día siguiente de que logre graduarme de la academia ninja, no sé porque escribe eso, pero en su momento me pareció genial y en cuanto al pequeño cráter pues, ese lo hice con mi rasengan, poco antes de ir a entrenar con ero-sennin, recuerdo que ese día había venido a despedirme del árbol y lo vi algo seco y creo que le dije… -continuo Naruto con la mirada al cielo.

-Bueno ya va siendo hora de que me vaya, pero cuando vuelva seré mucho más fuerte de lo que soy ahora, así que no te vayas a caer, ¿eh? Un momento, vaya se nota que tienes algo de sed ¿no?, bueno que tal si te doy un regalo de despedida. ¡RASENGAN! Bien con eso bastara para que tengas un poco más de agua, en fin deséame suerte. –dijo un niño mientras salía de ese lugar tras haber hecho un pequeño cráter en la cuenca del arroyo, usando su técnica especial.

-Y bueno, esa es básicamente la historia, jeje. –termino de decir Naruto mientras se sobaba al cabeza.

-Tú y tus recuerdos, Naruto-kun. –dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Oye mira ¿qué es eso de ahí? –pregunto Naruto mientras señalaba con su dedo algo de color azul obscuro que flotaba en el viento.

-Mira es una mariposa que bonita. –contesto la chica mientras veían como lentamente se acercaba hacia ellos.

-Si verdad, aunque creo que el color de sus alas es el mismo que el de tu cabello. –dijo tiernamente Naruto mientras acercaba la mariposa, que se había posado en su mano, al rostro de la joven para poder apreciar mejor su color.

-Pe-pero que cosas dices Naruto-kun, yo no soy tan hermosa. –dijo la chica totalmente sonrojada.

-Claro que si lo eres, después de todo tu eres la persona a la que amo y eso te convierte en la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo, al menos para mí. Ah mira ya se va. –dijo Naruto mientras ponía una de sus típicas sonrisas y veía como se alejaba tranquilamente la mariposa.

Tras decir estas dulces palabras las miradas de ambos se encontraron, los ojos azules como el mar, del chico con los ojos blancos como la luna de la chica, poco a poco sus cuerpos se fueron acercando el uno al otro, llegando al punto de empezar a sentir la respiración agitada del otro en sus mejillas e incluso el escuchar el frenético latir tanto de sus propios corazones como el del otro, empezaron a girar lentamente sus cabezas poniendo sus labios en posición para darse un cálido y sensual beso, estaban a tan solo unos cuantos milímetros el uno del otro, cuando escucharon…

-Hey tu pendejo, ya casi es hora, así que apúrale cabron o te lo vas a perder y toda esta mamada va a servir pa´ pura verga. –interrumpió de nueva cuenta la ya tan conocida y querida voz con tono burlón.

-Pinche cabron de mierda, te juro que cuando esto acabe te voy a dar una maldita patada y te voy a partir los pinches guevos. –dijo con voz baja un chico claramente encabronado al ver frustrados sus planes de nueva cuenta.

(Inner-Naruto: No mames pendejo vales verga cabron, que coños te pasa chingar, ves que estoy a punto de echármela y a guevo tienes que venir a joderme la jugada carajo.)

-Eh Naruto-kun ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –pregunto con timidez la chica ojiblanca, casi como si en verdad no quisiera saber la respuesta.

-¿Eh?, ah lo que pasa es que el show está a punto de comenzar y será mejor no llegar tarde. –contesto el rubio mientras se ponía de pie y extendía su mano para ayudar a su amada.

-¿Show? ¿Qué show? –pregunto totalmente perpleja la peliazul.

-El show secreto de konoha, el cual hasta la fecha solo yo conozco, vamos estoy seguro que te encantara. –dijo el chico rubio mientras tomaba al mano de la chica empezaba a caminar con rumbo a la cabeza de 4° hokage.

-O-ok vamos te sigo. –pronuncio la chica mientras empezaba a caminar tras de él.

-Vaya chingar hasta que llegas, bueno ya todo está preparado aquí, ¿quieres algo más pinche negrero explotador? –dijo al verlos la misma voz de antes.

-Gracias, está todo bien, aunque ahora que lo preguntas creo que hay una cosa más. –dijo Naruto tras inspeccionar el lugar con la vista.

-¿Ah sí?, y ahora que chingaderas quieres. –le respondió el mismo clon de sombras.

-Esto… -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna en la cara.

-¡PINCHE PUTAZON A LOS HUEVOS!-

-No… mames… guey… ahh diablos… te pasas… de vergas… coño… como duele. -pronuncio con dificultad y algo de odio, el clon de sombra, que ahora se encontraba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor por la tremenda patada en los guevos que le había dado el Naruto original.

(Inner-Naruto: A guevo pendejo eso te sacas por piche entrometido, pendejo de mierda.)

-Ah… mendigo hijo de la chinga… vete a la mierda.- dijo el clon justo antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo.

-Eh bueno será mejor que tomemos nuestros asientos ya o se nos va a pasar. –dijo Naruto mientras señalaba un pequeño futon puesto en la cabeza del 4° hokage.

-Ha-hai. –dijo Hinata a un confuso por lo que había ocurrido.

-Hey mira ya va a comenzar. –dijo Naruto mientras señalaba hacia el cielo justo por encima de konoha.

-¿Eh que es eso? –pregunto Hinata al ver como una imagen algo difusa se empezaba a formar frente a sus ojos.

El sol estaba empezando a ocultarse tras las montañas al oeste de konoha, poco a poco la luz de los cielos empezó a teñirse de un tono rojo anaranjado, ellos estaban recostados sobre el futon, con la mirada fija sobre konoha, la roca había empezado a expeler su calor mientras el aire empezaba a enfriarse por la noche inminente, entonces como si se tratara de un fantasma, una imagen se empezó a formar justo arriba de la aldea, tal cual si alguien hubiese puesto un espejo gigante sobre de ella, era un espejismo, tan claro y nítido que incluso lograba captar el movimiento de la aldea, el ir y venir de las personas, el humo ondulante de las chimeneas en los restaurantes y el delicado vuelo de las aves que regresaban a sus árboles, la imagen era tal que incluso parecía verdaderamente un mundo nuevo, como si de pronto otra konoha, idéntica a la que ellos conocían hubiese aparecido justo encima de su hogar, de pronto la imagen se fue volviendo difusa y fragmentada, los últimos rayos de sol, que hasta hacia un segundo atrás seguían iluminando el paisaje, se desvanecieron dando lugar al oscuro manto azulado de la noche y de la misma forma en que aquella increíble imagen apareció, se desvaneció, cubierta por la noche recién llegada.

-Que hermoso. –fue lo único que pudo decir la chica peliazul, maravillada al ver tan increíble suceso.

-Sabía que te gustaría. –pronuncio el chico rubio mientras volteaba su mirada para apreciar la cara de asombro de Hinata.

-Fue fantástico, nunca imagine que algo tan maravilloso existiera tan cerca de konoha, muchas gracias por mostrármelo Naruto-kun. –dijo sonriendo de felicidad, mientras ponía su cabeza cerca de los hombros del chico y volteaba su mirada hacia los ojos del mismo.

-Es realmente hermoso, aunque es una lástima que dure tan poco y solo aparezca unas cuantas veces al año, ¿no lo crees? –dijo el chico mientras se levanta del futon.

-¿Cómo?, entonces ¿no podremos verlo de nuevo? –pregunto la chica algo desilusionada.

- Bueno veras, lo que pasa es que "El mundo fantasma", así es como yo lo llamo, solo aparece unos pocos días al año y solo cuando el clima es tal que, en el día hace un calor horrible y en la noche un viento frio y húmedo. – dijo Naruto explicando la situación y ayudando a la chica a ponerse de pie.

-Increíble, aunque sigo diciendo que es una lástima, es tan hermoso. –continuo la peliazul mientras se ponía de pie ya daba un último vistazo al cielo.

-Bueno ya se está haciendo tarde y no quiero que tengas problemas en tu casa debido a mí, así que lo mejor será regresemos. –comento el chico rubio algo decaído y preocupado.

-Ha-jai. –contesto la chica ojiblanca algo triste.

-Bueno chicos, les encargo la limpieza y que vayan a dejar todo al cuarto, ok. –dijo Naruto hacia los tres clones que había creado segundos atrás.

-Ahh cabron, ¿Por qué no aprendes a limpiar tu mugrero tú mismo? –contesto el 1° clon

-Pinche capitalista explotador, ¿a ver cuando haces algo por ti mismo? –dijo el 2° clon

-Ah si claro, y mientras nosotros estamos aquí en chinga tú te vas a coger, no mames, ¿a ver cuándo nos la prestas eh?, recuerda que nosotros también somos tú. –dijo el 3° clon

-Ya cállense bola de pendejos, y para que les quede claro Hinata es mía y solo mía así que se joden. –le grito el original con gran enojo debido principalmente sus intenciones con su novia.

-Mejor ya vámonos Hinata, no vaya a serlas de malas que a estos cabrones se les bote la canica e intenten hacerte algo, antes de que yo siquiera lo haya intentado. –dijo Naruto mientras tomaba del brazo a la chica y diciendo lo último en un tono de voz tan bajo que fue casi inaudible.

-Si claro. –contesto la chica, sin dar a entender que había logrado escuchar la última parte.

Un segundo después los dos ninjas estaban al pie del monumento, tranquilamente empezaron a caminar uno al lado del otro, la noche ya había caído, las luces de las calles se habían prendido, de pronto una ráfaga de aire frio les choco, al sentirla Hinata se acercó a Naruto, este al sentir el cuerpo de la chica chocando contra el suyo, se paralizo por un instante, al percatarse de su movimiento Hinata intento alejarse de él, pero fue detenida por Naruto quien lentamente la rodeo con sus brazos dándole un dulce abrazo, al empezar a sentir el calor de su novio Hinata acurruco su cuerpo junto al de él, puso su cabeza en los hombros y con su brazo rodeo la cintura del chico, siguieron caminando tranquilamente hasta que Hinata metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos, sacando una pequeña hoja.

-Naruto-kun, de qué clase de árbol crees que sea. –dijo Hinata mientras le mostraba la hoja.

-¿Quién? Ah el árbol, la verdad no lo sé, como no conozco mucho de eso, nunca se me ocurrió averiguar de qué clase de árbol sea. –dijo Naruto mientras veía con curiosidad la pequeña hoja.

-Oh vaya que lastima, yo quería saber, bueno ya después le preguntare a alguien y no te preocupes no le diré a nadie de nuestro lugar secreto. –dijo Hinata mientras volvía a guardar la hoja en su bolsillo y le daba una cálida sonrisa al chico.

-Oye mira ahí, ¿no crees que esa mariposa se parece a la de hace rato? –dijo Naruto mientras señalaba con el dedo a una mariposa que volaba justo delante de ellos.

-De hecho sí, es idéntica, es más creo que es la misma. –contesto la chica mientras fijaba su mirada sobre ella.

Ambos mantuvieron sus miradas fijas sobre la mariposa, que más bien parecía volar con un rumbo fijo en lugar de solo andar papaloteando por ahí, siguieron caminando atrás de ella, extrañados por su inusual vuelo, poco a poco se fueron acercando a un pequeño parque, en una banca de madera Hinata y Naruto pudieron vislumbrar a dos personas sentadas mientras platicaban, de pronto una de ellas levanto su mano y la mariposa se posó sobre uno de sus dedos, al instante la acerco a su oreja, como si quisiera escuchar algo, un segundo después se levantó y dijo…

-Muy bien así que eso fue lo que paso, ummm, ya veo, muy bien nuestra misión se ha terminado, regresemos a casa. –dijo con una voz tan seria y monótona que parecía salir de una máquina.

-Genial supongo que ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por esos dos, bueno eso siempre y cuando Naruto no intente aprovecharse de Hinata. –contesto una segunda voz con un tono más efusivo.

-Si, eso parece, en fin vámonos se hace tarde. –contesto la primer voz, con el mismo tono serio.

-Ok te sigo, vámonos akamaru. –dijo el chico perro mientras una tercera sombre se levantaba del suelo y soltaba un potente ladrido.

-¿Eh, que dices amigo? ¿Qué hay alguien atrás de nosotros?, a ver, hay cabron si es cierto, hey Naruto Hinata, como están ¿Qué tal su cita? –grito el chico perro con un tono de burla al percatarse de a quien tenían detrás.

-¿QUEEE-QUEEE? –grito la joven pareja al unísono.

-Pinche par de fisgones entrometidos, les juro que le voy a arrancar la cabeza con las manos. –grito Naruto con tremenda furia asesina.

-Wowo, calma pinche gigoló falto de práctica, nosotros solo estamos aquí por una misión y nada más. –dijo en tono de burla el chico perro intentando calmar al rubio embravecido.

-¡Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, incluso tu Akamaru-kun?, ¡Qué malos son! –dijo Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ok pendejo ahora si ya me hiciste encabronar, prepárate por que te voy a romper las pelotas. –grito enfurecido el chico rubio al ver las lágrimas en el rostro de su amada.

-Un momento Naruto, lo que dice Kiba es cierto, nosotros estábamos en una misión, o algo por el estilo, aunque creo que lo mejor sería disculparnos primero por irrumpir en su intimidad durante su cita, así que Naruto Hinata, lo sentimos. –dijo el chico de lentes oscuros con su habitual voz monótona y seria, mientras evitaba que el chico rubio golpease a su compañero canino de 2 patas.

(N/A: Quien entendió, entendió y quien no que se chingue)

-A la chingada contigo pendejo, ya deja de ser tan pinche agresivo joder. Mira lo que paso fue lo siguiente. –dijo con desespero el chico perro y empezó con su recuerdo.

-Flashback-

Era la mañana del día de la cita de Naruto y Hinata, en el patio de la casa de los Inosuka, se escuchaban los típicos ladridos y gritos provenientes del joven chico perro y su fiel compañero peludo y con pulgas encima.

(N/A: Ojo me refiero a Akamuru, no a Shino, solo para que quede claro)

-Hey Akamaru, basta ya, regrésame eso, perro malo. –gritaba Kiba mientras perseguía a su mascota para recuperar su sandalia.

-Guau guau. –ladro el perro con un perceptible tono de burla.

-¿Ah si? Bueno entonces que te parece esto. –grito el chico mientras se lanzaba al lomo de su mascota y la sujetaba del cuello.

-Muy bien, dime ¿ya tuviste suficiente? Ahora regrésamela –dijo kiba mientras sometía en el suelo a su perro.

De pronto una figura misteriosa se posó detrás suyo sin ser advertida, dio tres pasos en dirección a los dos y con un tono de voz casi de ultra tumba pronuncio.

-Kiba, Akamaru, déjense ya de juegos y alístense, Kurenai-sensei nos ha dado una misión y tenemos que ir a reunirnos con ella de inmediato. –dijo el chico de los bichos a sus compañeros caninos.

-¿Eh qué? ¿Una misión?, ok, akamaru será mejor que nos vayamos. –dijo Kiba.

-Guau. –le contesto su fiel perro.

-Andando no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que ir a casa de Kurenai-sensie de inmediato. –volvió a decir el chico bicho mientras se daba la media vuelta.

-Espera un momento Shino, ¿Qué acaso no vamos a pasar por Hinata? –pregunto sorprendido el chico perro al chico bicho.

-No, esta vez no. –contesto en seco su compañero.

-¿Qué, a que te refieres? Hinata es parte de nuestro equipo no podemos irnos y dejarla atrás como si nada. –volvió a preguntar Kiba

-Lo siento pero esta vez sí lo haremos, además no estoy seguro, pero creo que Hinata es en parte el objetivo de la misión. –respondió Shino con su habitual tono serio aunque un poco dudoso.

-¿Qué, a que te refieres con eso Shino? –dijo Kiba totalmente desconcertado.

-Como ya dije, no lo sé bien, por lo que tenemos que irnos ya, Kurenai-sensei nos espera, ella nos explicara todo cuando lleguemos, así que vámonos ya. –pronuncio Shino justo antes de salir con dirección al hogar de su profesora.

-Ah demonios, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? , bueno será mejor irnos ya Akamaru. –dijo Kiba mientras emprendía su comino siguiendo a su compañero.

Tras haber atravesado todo el trayecto entre el hogar del chico perro y la maestra de ojos misteriosos, los dos jóvenes y su perro tocaron a la puerta, (N/A: Vaya chingar, hasta que alguien las usa). Al entrar fueron recibidos por su maestra, quien estaba sentada de rodillas y usando su atuendo de batalla con el chaleco de Konoha, aunque algo abierto en la parte baja del abdomen, el cual ya mostraba claramente su embarazo.

(N/A: Bueno decidí que Kurenai siguiera embarazada puesto que quiero usar a su hijo más adelante.)

Al verlos levanto la mirada y con una expresión seria en el rostro y un tono de voz aún más serio, a tal grado que incluso sobrepasaba al de Shino les dijo.

-Inusuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Akamaru. –dijo con tono de seriedad y voz de mando.

-Hai, guau. –respondieron respectivamente los dos humanos y el perro.

-Yo Yūhi Kurenai, quien en su momento me desempeñe como su tutora a cargo, les tengo su misión más importante hasta la fecha, a tal grado que es total y absolutamente secreta e incluso no está del todo registrada ante la Hokage, así que díganme ¿están dispuestos a cumplirla hasta sus últimas consecuencias? –continuo con el mismo tono de voz

-Hai, guau, la cumpliremos incluso sacrificando nuestras vidas. –respondieron nuevamente al unísono los dos humanos y el perro.

-Muy bien, no esperaba menos de los futuros líderes de dos de los clanes más honorables de Konoha. La misión que les daré a continuación es de su especialidad. Rastreo, Vigilancia e Inteligencia. –continuo la sensei.

-Antes de proseguir sensei, podría decirnos ¿porque Hinata no se encuentra aquí con nosotros? –pregunto el chico perro.

-A decir verdad, la razón por la cual Hyuga Hinata no se encuentra en esta reunión, se debe a que ella es parte del objetivo de esta misión. –contesto la sensei de ojos carmesí.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Por favor no me diga que Hinata ha…? –intento preguntar alterado Kiba pero fue interrumpido por su sensei.

-Descuiden Hinata nunca sería capaz de hacer algo que ponga en riesgo a Konoha, la verdadera razón por la cual les pido que realicen esta misión, es porque… -

-Es a causa de Uzumaki Naruto, ¿cierto? –pregunto el chico de las gafas oscuras.

-Efectivamente, eh descubierto que dentro de poco tendrá lugar un acontecimiento, que de salir a la luz pública podría acarrear terribles consecuencias, no solo para Hyuga Hinata y Uzumaki Naruto, sino que también podría ocasionar histeria y cólera entre los miembros del clan Hyuga, en especial los miembros conservadores de la rama principal, a tal grado que incluso podría desatar una sangrienta lucha interna por el poder, lo cual no solo sería catastrófico en términos de presencia militar para Konoha, sino también sumamente trágico. –continuo inmutable la sensei.

-Nosotros entendemos perfectamente la situación, así que díganos sensei, ¿Qué tipo de acontecimiento es el que se dará a lugar dentro de poco? Y sobre todo, ¿Qué exactamente es lo que desea que hagamos al respecto? –pregunto Shino, más serio que de costumbre al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Verán, el acontecimiento del cual le hablo no es otro que… -dijo con una cara inmutable mientras hacia una pausa que parecía eterna.

-La primer cita de nuestra querida Hinata-chan con su amado Naruto-kun, hay dios no puedo creerlo, estoy tan emocionada y feliz de solo pensar en esos dos juntos al fin. –grito la sensei, reemplazando su anterior tono serio y seco por uno meloso y cursi, mientras juntaba sus manos a modo de plegaria y ponía una cara llena de ilusión.

-Ah con que eso era, espera, ¿Qué?, ¿QUEEE? –decía el chico perro mientras intentaba comprender la situación.

-Así es, como comprenderán esta es una situación en extremo importante y que debe ser mantenida en el mayor secreto posible. –continuo la sensei retomando su anterior tono serio.

-Entonces sensei díganos, exactamente cuáles son los objetivos a cumplir en esta misión, ¿Detenerlos?, ¿Separarlos?, ó ¿Interferir con sus planes? –dijo Shino con suma calma ante la situación.

-No nada tan drástico, simplemente quiero que se encarguen de 3 objetivos principales. –prosiguió la sensei.

-Muy bien y ¿exactamente cuáles son esos objetivos? –pregunto kiba intrigado por el asunto.

-Sus principales objetivos de misión son los siguientes… -respondió la sensie, y dando una pequeña pausa continúo.

1.-Asegurarse de que nadie los descubra o perturbe durante su cita, especialmente miembros del clan Hyuga.

2.-Vigilar las acciones de Naruto Uzumaki, no vaya a ser que se caliente de más e intente forzar a Hinata a hacerlo antes de tiempo.

3.-Y la más importante de todas, observar todo el acontecimiento, para que después me lo cuente con lujo de detalle, ¿está claro?, no los perdonare si no me cuentan todo lo que pasó minuto a minuto y si pueden tráiganme fotos. –finalizo Kurenai con su ya conocido tono meloso.

-Entendido. –se limitó a contestar Shino.

-Ok nosotros como que mejor ya nos vamos sensei, adiós. –dijo Kiba algo asustado al ver a su maestra perdida en su viaje romántico imaginario.

Ambos chicos y su perro, salieron lo más rápido que pudieron del lugar, dejando detrás a su profesora inmersa en su viaje fantasioso.

-Muy bien y ahora cómo diablos le haremos para espiarlos sin que Hinata nos descubra con su byakugan. –le pregunto el chico perro al chico insecto.

-Descuida ya solucione esa parte del problema. –dijo Shino mientras extendía su mano y dejaba ver la misma mariposa que Hinata y Naruto habían visto.

-Genial, ahora solo falta encontrar a ese pendejo y seguirlo hasta el lugar en que se encontrara con Hinata. –volvió a decir Kiba con gran ímpetu.

-Descuida eso tampoco será un problema, mira al frente. –le contesto Shino con seriedad minetras señalaba al frente.

Kiba alzo la mirada y descubrió que a lo lejos se vislumbraba la silueta inconfundible de niño mandarino, saltando de un lugar a otro y cargando algo semejante a unos paquetes entre sus manos.

-Fin del Flashback-

-Y después de eso simplemente te seguimos y soltamos a la mariposa. –finalizo el chico perro con suma calma.

-¿QUE?, par de bastardos, ¿Qué no saben lo que es el derecho a la privacidad? –grito indignado el chico mandarino.

-Calma Naruto, como ya dijimos, estamos muy apenados por haberles espiado, pero deben entender que la única razón por la cual Kurenai-sensei nos pidió hacer esto, y nosotros accedimos a ello, fue porque simplemente estábamos preocupados por Hinata. –dijo Shino intentando calmar al enfurecido rubio.

-Así es pendejo, ni creas que eres el único que se preocupa por sus compañeros de equipo, ¿me escuchaste? –dijo Kiba con cierto enfado.

-Kiba, ¿no, no me digas que tu…? –intento preguntar el rubio completamente atónito.

-Idiota, claro que no, por alguna razón, la cual aún no logro entender Hinata siempre ha estado enamorada de ti, y a decir verdad, nosotros siempre hemos intentado cuidarla y apoyarla, puesto que para nosotros ella es alguien especial, como si se tratara de nuestra familia. –explico el chico perro mientras volteaba a ver a su compañera para después mirar al cielo.

-Así es Naruto, no creas ni por un solo segundo que tú eres el único capaz de mover cielo, mar y tierra, solo para ayudar a un compañero, al cual has llegado a considerar como a un hermano, nosotros 5, también hemos forjado un vínculo que es tan fuerte como el de los hermanos nacidos de la misma madre y criados en un mismo hogar. –continuo Shino, mirando fijamente a los ojos del rubio a través de sus lentes oscuros.

(N/A: Shino dice que su equipo es de 5 miembros debido a que él toma en cuenta no solo a Kurenai-sensei sino también a Akamaru.)

- Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Akamaru-kun gracias, en verdad muchas gracias. –dijo la ojiblanca mientras una pequeña lagrima de felicidad caía por su mejilla.

-Ok, de acuerdo los dejare vivir, pero solo por esta vez, pero les juro que si me entero de que alguno de ustedes anda de bocón, diciéndole a todo el mundo sobre esto, les daré la paliza de sus vidas. –dijo el rubio un poco más tranquilo.

-Idiota, ¿cómo crees que alguno de nosotros va a hacer eso?, digo no es que me importe mucho lo que pase contigo, pero si lo hiciéramos le ocasionaríamos serios problemas a Hinata, y la verdad no queremos eso. –le respondió Kiba.

-Ah, pero una cosa si te digo, pendejo mano larga, si por alguna razón haces llorar a Hinata, o la engañas con alguna otra tipa o peor aún, la fuerzas a hacer algo que ella no quiere o que no está lista para hacer, yo te juro que te pateare las pinches bolas tan, pero tan fuerte, que te las dejare a la altura de la garganta y parecerá que tienes 3 manzanas de adán, estúpido pervertido. –grito Kiba con agresividad y una cara semejante a la de un perro rabioso.

-Ki-kiba-kun tranquilo, Naruto-kun no es así. –dijo la peliazul, intentando calmar a su compañero de equipo.

-Naruto-san, como sabes por lo general soy una persona tranquila y calmada, que odia usar la fuerza bruta cuando no es necesaria, pero una cosa si te digo, si lastimas a Hinata o le rompes el corazón, te juro que nunca más en la vida podrás pasar un solo momento en paz. –continuo Shino, quien había cambiado su habitual tono de voz, por uno más lúgubre que parecía de ultratumba, mientras de sus brazos salían un sinfín de insectos que por un momento rodearon a Naruto de pies a cabeza.

-Shino-kun basta ya. –dijo la peliazul intentado frenar las hostilidades hacia su novio.

-Grrrr guau guau grrrr. –gruño el perro blanco.

-Akamaru-kun, quieto ya, contrólate. –hablo de nuevo la chica.

-Ok ok ok, de acuerdo la tratare bien, lo juro. –dijo el chico rubio intentando calmar la situación.

-Muy bien, si ya todo ha quedado claro, nos marchamos, ustedes también deberían hacer lo mismo, ya es tarde y si alguien los descubre a ustedes dos solos y a estas horas, puede que levanten sospechas. –dijo Shino, regresando a su habitual tono serio, mientras se daba la media vuelta y empezaba a caminar.

-Eso es verdad, Hinata ya es tarde, deberías volver a casa antes de que se preocupen por ti y manden a alguien a buscarte, y te encuentre con Naruto. –continuo el chico perro mientras seguía a su amigo encapuchado.

-Sí creo que tienen razón, nos veremos mañana. –dijo Hinata mientras se despedía de sus amigos.

-Vaya par de dos, pero bueno, puedo ver que verdaderamente se preocupan por ti. –dijo Naruto mientras veía al grupo alejarse.

-¿Eh? Oye ahora que lo pienso. –continuo mientras se llevaba la mano al bolsillo y se encaminaba hacia ellos.

-Hey ustedes esperen un segundo, quiero preguntarles algo. –les grito Naruto intentando detenerlos.

-¿Qué pasa, quieres seguir peleando o qué? –dijo el chico perro al ver al rubio acercarse.

-¿Oigan alguno de ustedes sabe de qué tipo de árbol, es esta hoja? –les pregunto el rubio mientras sacaba de su bolsillo la misma hoja que Hinata le había mostrado antes.

-Ummm, la verdad yo no sé mucho sobre esas cosas, deberías preguntarle a Ino, ella de seguro ha de saber. –contesto el chico perro mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Es de un árbol de cerezo. –dijo finalmente Shino.

-¿Un árbol de cerezo, estas seguro? –pregunto el chico rubio mientras volvía a mirar al hoja con curiosidad.

-Para encontrar algo tan pequeño como un insecto, debes saber por dónde buscar, así que sí, no dudes de mí. –le contesto Shino tajantemente

-Bueno nosotros ahora si ya nos vamos o de lo contrario, nos va a dar el amanecer platicando. –dijo Kiba, mientras retomaba su camino.

-Vaya, un árbol de cerezo, quien lo hubiera imaginado. –dijo Naruto mientras regresaba con su novia.

-Si verdad, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que algo tan hermoso estaría en un lugar tan agreste y oculto? –continuo la chica mientras volvía la miraba con admiración, hacia el sitio secreto.

-Oye Hinata, dime ¿te gustaría ir a ver las flores de cerezo conmigo? Claro cuando salgan, aunque creo que tardara un poco pues el pinche árbol esta medio enclenque. –dijo el rubio con un claro tono de timidez en su voz.

-Claro, me encantaría. –le respondió la chica de pelo azul mientras ponía una encantadora sonrisa en bello rostro.

-Bueno ya es tarde, será mejor que te acompañe a tu casa. –dijo el rubio mientras ponía un pequeña sonrisa tímida en su rostro y admiraba la bella sonrisa en el rostro de su amada.


	6. APRENDIENDO SOBRE NUESTRO AMOR

Cap. 5

APRENDIENDO SOBRE NOSOTROS Y NUESTRO AMOR.

Ó

"Como conseguir novia y no arruinarlo en menos de una semana"

Han pasado algunas semanas, desde que Naruto y Hinata comenzaran a salir, pero tal parecía habían llegado a un punto muerto, habían logrado verse unas cuantas ocasiones entre los descansos de las misiones, pero sus encuentros no habían sido ni tan largos ni tan placenteros como ellos hubiesen deseado.

Era pasado del medio día cuando nuestro rubio protagonista, caminaba sin rumbo, intentando hallar una solución a su predicamento, hasta que de pronto, como por obra del destino, (N/A: O por mi pinches huevos, ustedes decidan), llego a su puesto de ramen favorito, al empezar a percatarse de en donde se encontraba, el chico escucho una voz sumamente familiar llamándole.

-Hey Naruto, adelante siéntate y dime que te preocupa. –le grito el encargado al verle la cara.

-¿Eh qué?, ¿Cómo lo sabe? –pregunto extrañado el chico rubio ante tal afirmación.

-Jajajajaja, muchacho yo he estado en este puesto desde mucho antes de que tu nacieras, y prácticamente todos los habitantes de esta aldea, han terminado en al menos una ocasión en mi puesto, pensando en cómo solucionar sus problemas, así que pasa y come un poco. –respondió el encargado mientras le servía un plato de ramen caliente al chico.

-Bueno, supongo que puedo darme al menos un pequeño respiro, tal vez así me calme y se me ocurra algo. –dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

-Así se habla chico, y ahora dime, ¿Qué chingaos tienes? –pregunto el encargado mientras se sentaba en un banco, cerca del chico.

-Vera lo que pasa es lo siguiente. –dijo el chico rubio mientras empezaba a contar la situación.

-Aja, entonces lo que pasa es que quieres pasar a algo más, pero no sabes cómo hacerlo, ¿correcto? –dijo el encargado tras escuchar la situación del niño mandarino.

-Correcto. –respondió el chico.

-Ahhh, eso es muy fácil de arreglar, escucha te voy a dar un consejo que siempre funciona, lo que necesitas es lo siguiente, un cuarto de hotel, unas flores, algo de licor y unos condones, no se te vallan a olvidar ¿me oíste? Son muy importantes, juntas todo eso en compañía de tu novia durante una noche entera, dejas que pase lo que tiene que pasar y veras como todo se arregla. –finalizo el encargado con un aire de grandeza y sabiduría.

-¿En serio? Gracias, nunca se me hubiera imaginado algo así. –contesto el chico rubio totalmente entusiasmado.

Justo cuando su gran problema parecía finalmente solucionado, una misteriosa sombra apareció detrás de ellos, su silueta era tan oscura como la noche, sus ojos tan rojos como las llamas del averno mismo, sus movimientos tan rápidos como un rayo y sus golpes tan letales y precisos como el zarpazo de un halcón. En menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la sombra paso de largo al ninja naranja poniéndose a la espalda del cocinero, y con un movimiento de la mano tan rápido que era imposible de ver, golpeo la parte posterior de la cabeza del cocinero haciendo que este callera al suelo seminconsciente, para después, con un tono de furia e indignación, exclamar…

-Papá ¿se puede saber qué demonios le estas enseñando a Naruto-kun? –grito la hija del encargado a su padre que yacía tumbado en el suelo.

-Ayame-neechan das miedo. –dijo el rubio impactado por la fuerza descomunal de la chica.

-Auch, bueno niña ¿Qué no ves que soy tu padre? Tenme respeto. –se quejaba el encargado mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

-Ja, como si un viejo rabo verde se mereciera respeto y tu niñito imbécil bueno para nada, ni se te ocurra hacer eso con Hinata, al menos no hasta que veas que ella este lista, porque de lo contrario ella jamás te lo perdonara. –continuo la chico mientras miraba a indignada a su padre y con furia al rubio

-Ok, ok, entiendo, no manosearla hasta que ella diga, pero volviendo a mi problema, ¿Qué puedo hacer? –dijo el chico rubio temeroso de que lo atacasen.

-Ahh, dios santo, mira es fácil, simplemente tú tienes que aprender más de ella y ella más de ti. –continuo la chica, ya un poco más tranquila.

-Ah ya veo, genial entonces solo tengo que aprender más cosas sobre Hinata. –decía sorprendido el rubio

-Así es, te sugiero que comiencen por algo sencillo como, cuáles son sus comidas favoritas, o hablen sobre sus amigos o su familia o cualquier otra cosa por el estilo, siempre y cuando sea algo importante para ustedes. –respondió la chica.

-Ok, gracias Ayame-neechan y a usted también encargado. –les dijo mientras esbozaba un sonrisa.

-Descuida Naruto, fue un placer, lo que sea por evitar que le rompas el corazón a Hinata debido a tu estupidez. –contesto la chica con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Así es muchacho y ya sabes cuando quieras un consejo, de hombre a hombre, aquí estaré para ayudarte, después de todo tengo años de experiencias en estos asuntos, además de que todos y cada uno de los aldeanos han venido aquí en al menos una ocasión. –dijo el encargado mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción.

-Si claro cómo no, "consejos de hombres" jum, "consejos de viejos pervertidos" querrás decir. –continuo su hija con tono de sarcasmo.

-Muy bien, entonces creo que mejor me voy a pensar en cómo hablar con Hinata, en fin, hasta luego. –dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba.

-Regresa pronto, ah y no se te ocurra hacer alguna estupidez, jajaja. –se despidió la chica mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada.

(N/A: Apartir de aquí voy a empezar a usar el verdadero nombre del encargado del ichiraku ramen, que se llama Teuchi (al menos donde yo lo encontré), perdón que no lo haya puesto desde el inicio pero la verdad es que apenas me vengo enterando, de hecho yo pensaba que su verdadero nombre era ichiraku, pero tal parece no, en fin, si alguien mas no lo sabía, este es su día de suerte.)

Naruto empezó a caminar con dirección a su depa, pero de la nada en su cabeza las palabras de Teuchi-san empezaron a resonar. "Llevo aquí desde hace años y todos y cada uno de los aldeanos han venido aquí en al menos una ocasión", esa frase empezó a repetirse en la cabeza del rubio, tal cual canción popera pendeja pegadiza, de pronto, comprendió el porqué de tan repentina obsesión, en menos de un segundo, se dio vuelta y regreso a toda velocidad, le apoyo en el mostrador a tal grado de casi brincarlo por completo y dejando su rostro a solo milímetros del de Teuchi-san, pregunto…

-Neh-neh Teuchi-san ¿es cierto eso que lleva aquí muchos años y que ha conocido a casi todos en la aldea? –pregunto con gran entusiasmo el chico rubio.

-¿Eh?, claro que si muchacho, ¿Qué, acaso dudas de mi palabra?, yo tengo este puesto desde hace ya varios años, más o menos unos 25 años, creo que fue unos años antes de que el 4° hokage tomara el puesto. –dijo el encargado mientras empezaba a recordar.

-Entonces tal vez usted, la conoció. –dijo el chico en voz baja.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto, porque preguntas eso tan de repente? –dijo la chica, detrás del mostrador.

-Lo que pasa es que quería preguntarle si conoció a... –el chico intento terminar la oración pero no pudo.

-Bueno chamaco, ¿Qué aun no me crees o qué?, yo tengo trabajando en este local desde mucho antes de que tu nacieras, así que si quieres que te hable de alguien, tu solo dime quien y te diré tanto como pueda. –dijo ya un poco molesto el señor.

-Ok, ok, perdón por dudar de usted, pero antes dígame, ¿Qué tan bueno es para guardar secretos?, porque la verdad si alguien se entera de que estoy preguntando sobre esta persona, se va a armar un desmadre pero de los grandes. –dijo en voz baja el chico rubio mientras se acercaba al encargado.

-Descuida soy una tumba, puedes confiar en mí, es más, si te preocupa que otras personas se enteren de esto, ¿Por qué no mejor vienes hoy, entre las 5 y las 6 pm?, por lo general a esas horas, nadie pasa por aquí, así nadie nos molestara. –dijo Teuchi-san al ir comprendiendo la situación.

-De acuerdo, mañana paso como a esa hora y entonces hablaremos, bueno será mejor que ya me vaya, adiós. –se despidió el rubio y empezó su marcha hacia su casa.

-Genial, mañana será un gran día, matare como 3 pájaros de un tiro, veré de nuevo a Hinata, saldremos de este bache en nuestra relación y sobre todo, podre saber más sobre esa persona. –decía en su mente el rubio mientras saltaba de techo en techo

-Ahora, solo tengo que avisarle a Hinata y todo estará listo. –pensaba mientras entraba a su cuarto y sacaba un pequeño frasco de vidrio con un líquido a dentro y un pincel en la tapa.

-Muy bien pequeña, ¿estas lista para enviar un mensaje a Hinata? –decía Naruto mientras sacaba a la misma mariposa que Shino había usado antes, para espiarles antes.

-Muy bien todo listo, ahora vuela y llévale este mensaje a Hinata. –dijo después de hacer unos trazos en la mesa usando el líquido del frasco, los cuales inmediatamente después de hechos, la mariposa sobrevoló siguiendo su forma para después salir por la ventana.

Unos minutos después en la residencia Hyuga, en el cuarto de la peliazul enamorada, apareció la mariposa, al verla, Hinata le abrió la ventana para que entrara, e inmediatamente después, esta comenzó trazar en el aire la forma de los símbolos que Naruto había escrito en su cuarto, al verlos la ojiperla dijo.

-¿Así que hoy a las 5 en el lugar de siempre?, perfecto ahí estaré. –dijo mientras sacaba un frasco idéntico al de Naruto y escribía un símbolo en su ventana, como respuesta, para que la mariposa lo llevara.

-Uy que bueno que Shino-kun nos prestó su mariposa espía junto a estos frascos con néctar, para así poder comunicarnos en secreto, debo recordar darle las gracias cuando lo vea. –decía la chica mientras la veía partir.

Unas horas después Hinata había llegado al lugar de su encuentro, el cual era el lugar donde había tenido su primera cita con Naruto. Le sorprendió ver al chico rubio sentado a la sombre del árbol, con una cara medio tímida y pensativa.

-Naruto-kun hola, perdón si me retrase. –decía la peliazul a su novio mientras se ponía a su lado.

-¿Eh? No, no, descuida no tengo mucho tiempo, lo que pasa es que he tenido la cabeza sumergida en algo desde esta mañana. –se apresuró a contestar el chico que había sido sacado bruscamente de su trance.

-Bueno y ¿a dónde iremos hoy? –decía algo intriga la chica.

-A Ichiraku. –contesto el chico con su típica sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿A Ichiraku? –respondió la chica, algo desilusionada.

-Sip, y si, ya sé que no suena para nada glamoroso o romántico, en lo absoluto, pero es que hay algo que quiero saber, y la verdad no creo poder hacer esto yo solo, así que te pido que me acompañes. –dijo el rubio mientras volvía a poner una de sus sonrisa, pero más serio.

-Ok, si es algo importante para ti, lo es también para mí. –contesto la ojiperla con una voz tierna y una sonrisa en su cara.

Unos instantes después llegaron al lugar, y al acercarse, Naruto noto como su corazón empezó a latir más y más rápido, justo cuando sintió que no podía dar un paso más, logro tomar la mano de su amada, y al instante recobro su valor para seguir al frente, al notar esto la chica no pudo evitar ruborizarse, cuando finalmente lograron llegar al frente del mostrador, vieron que, efectivamente no había nadie más en las cercanías y para asegurarse Hinata uso su byakugan, con lo cual finalmente pudieron estar seguros que en verdad no había nadie más por los alrededores, salvo ellos

-Hey Naruto, ya regresaste, o y veo que trajiste a una linda compañía en esta ocasión. –dijo Teuchi-san al ver a su cliente favorito, acompañado de su novia.

-Hola Teuchi-san, Ayame-neechan, miren a quien vino a acompañarnos esta ocasión. –dijo Naruto mientras empujaba suavemente a Hinata hacia el frente.

-Hinata-chan hola cuanto tiempo tiene que no vienes para acá, oye y dime, que tal lo está haciendo Naruto hasta ahora, espero que aún no te hayas enfadado de él. –dijo Ayame mientras se acercaba a Hinata para susurrarle lo último.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?, no entiendo a qué te refieres Ayame-san. –respondió sorprendida Hinata, mientras intentaba ocultar su relación con el chico.

-Te sonrojaste, que tierna, entonces eso significa que en verdad te gusta Naruto-kun, ¿verdad? –respondió la castaña al ver a la peliazul roja como un tomate.

-Jajaja, pero que muchacho con más suerte, mira que encontrar a una chica linda que en verdad te ama, jajaja. –decía Teuchi-san mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda al chico.

-Ayame-neechan, Teuchi-san, cálmense ya, la van a espantar, y recuerden lo que me prometieron, no pueden dejar que nadie más lo sepa. –dijo Naruto intentando hacer que bajaran la voz.

-Naruto-kun ¿les dijiste sobre nosotros? –pregunto algo furiosa su novia.

-Calma Hinata… yo este, veras… ¿Cómo te lo digo? –tartamudeo el chico, con temor, al darse cuenta de la grave situación en que se encontraba.

-Calma, calma Hinata, Naruto solo nos lo dijo, porque quería que le diéramos consejos sobre cómo darte la perfecta primera cita. –dijo Ayamen intentando calmar a la kunoichi enfadada.

-¿Es eso cierto, Naruto-kun? –pregunto suavemente la chica mientras empezaba a salir de su transe asesino.

-Cla-claro Hinata, tu eres lo más importante para mí, y la verdad yo solo quería hacerte feliz. –dijo tiernamente el rubio mientras mostraba su ya patentada sonrisa Colgate.

-De verdad, gracias, nunca creí que te importara tanto. –decía Hinata mientras lo abrazaba.

-Muy bien, entonces ya arreglado este problema, dime chico, ¿de quién quieres que te hable? –pregunto Teuchi-san, con delicadeza para no arruinarles el momento a la pareja.

-Bueno me gustaría saber sobre alguien que conocí hace algún tiempo, una kunoichi, de hecho, según recuerdo sus ojos eran de un color como azul y gris, su voz era cálida y tierna, aunque se enojaba con suma facilidad y cuando eso pasaba en verdad que daba miedo, pero lo que nunca voy a olvidar de ella, es su cabella, era rojo como el fuego mismo, pero no se veía amenazador, sino más bien cálido. –explico Naruto mientras volteaba la mirada hacia el cielo y su voz tomaba un tono como si estuviera pensando en alguien amado.

-Naruto-kun, tu… tu… ¿Cómo pudiste?, acaso todo lo que me has dicho han sido solo mentiras, ¿Quién es ella? –se decía en su mente la chica ojiperla, mientras un gran dolor emergía de su pecho y el miedo se esparcía por todo su cuerpo con cada latido de su corazón.

-Naruto, ¿pero qué coños tienes en la cabeza?, mira que ponerte a hablar de otra, teniendo a Hinata a lado, Ah demonios, hombres nunca piensan con el cerebro, mira nada mas como dejaste a la pobre Hinata, ya casi quiere llorar. –le reclamo furiosa la chica castaña al rubio, tras notar el dolor en la cara de la peliazul.

-No, no, verán, lo que pasa es que yo… yo no la conocí, pero aun así yo… yo quisiera saber más sobre ella, ¿cómo era?, ¿Qué le gustaba y que no?, ¿si siempre era así de violenta?, y muchas cosas más, pero por desgracia, ella ya no se encuentra aquí, así que por favor Teuchi-san, dígame todo lo que sapa de ella, por favor. –dijo Naruto mientras volvía a tomar la mano de Hinata, apretándola con cierto temor.

-Por el amor del cielo, de veras contigo chamaco, tienes que pensar antes de actuar, mira nada más el lio que has hecho, bueno pues en fin, ¿tienes al menos el nombre de esa supuesta kunoichi, que tanto quieres conocer? o un apodo tan siquiera, porque a decir verdad, mi papá tiene buena memoria pero no hace milagros. –continuo Ayame, mientras se sobaba la cabeza intentando calmarse.

-Según recuerdo, creo que de joven le pusieron el apodo de la "Guindilla Sangrienta", debido al cómo se movía su largo pelo rojo, cuando atacaba a alguien hasta hacerlo puré, jajaja, en verdad me hubiera gustado ver algo así, y en cuanto a su nombre, ella se llamaba, Kushina.

-¿Conque Kushina, eh?, vaya nombre, aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que lo escuche hace mucho tiempo, aunque no recuerdo bien, oye y se puede saber ¿Qué demonios es ella para ti?, digo, hacer tanto alboroto por alguien a quien no conoces, tiene que haber una razón, ¿no? –pregunto la chica castaña, mientras hacia un esfuerzo por recordar y esperaba ansiosa la respuesta del rubio.

-Sí, bueno veras Ayame-neechan, lo que pasas es que, ¿hay cómo te lo digo?, bueno, ella era... –intentaba terminar la oración, el rubio, cuando de la nada fue interrumpido.

-Tomatito. –grito el encargado, mientras golpeaba su palma con su puño, en señal de éxito.

-¿Quién? –pregunto la hija, al escuchar tan peculiar nombre.

-Entonces si la conoció. –grito emocionado el chico rubio al escuchar la respuesta.

-Claro que la conocí, ¿Cómo olvidar la madriza que nos puso aquel día? –dijo Teuchi-san, mientras en su cabeza se repetían las borrosas imágenes del ataque.

-Un momento, ¿entonces usted era de los que se burlaban de ella? –pregunto Naruto, un poco indignado.

-Bueno, no exactamente, es cierto que yo fui al que se le ocurrió ponerle el apodo de "Tomatito", pero yo no la molestaba tanto como sus compañeros de clase, aunque claro, eso no evito que ella me diera la paliza de mi vida, y después de eso, fue que le cambie se apodo al de "La guindilla sangrienta" –explico el encargado, mientras intentaba recordar lo sucedido.

-Así que fue usted, valla eso no lo sabía. –dijo Naruto ante tan reveladora confesión.

-Sí, bueno, éramos niños y ella era la chica nueva, pero al final terminamos siendo muy buenos amigos, es más, ella fue una de mis primeras clientas cuando abrí mi puesto. –dijo el encargado intentando calmar al enojado chico rubio.

-¿Papá, cuando fue eso?, porque yo no recuerdo a nadie así. –pregunto la castaña intrigada por la historia de su padre

-Pero como no te vas a acordar Ayame, si tú siempre andabas detrás de ella, diciéndole Kushina-neesama, ¿Qué, ya lo olvidaste? –le respondió su padre.

-¿Kushina-neesama?, pero claro, ¿cómo pude olvidarla?, ese cabello rojo tan brillante como el fuego y esa cara tan maravillosa, parecía un verdadero ángel, excepto cuando se enojaba, entonces parecía un verdadero demonio del infierno. –dijo la chica poniendo una cara de espanto al final

-Entonces, ¿verdad que ella era realmente hermosa? –pregunto el rubio con entusiasmo.

-Es cierto muchacho, ella era realmente hermosa. –afirmo el encargado mientras recordaba su rostro.

Al ir escuchando la plática, Hinata, poco a poco empezó a sentir un gran dolor en su pecho, al ver y escuchar como el chico que amaba, hablaba con tanta alegría y emoción sobre esa otra chica, cada suspiro y sonrisa suya, dolía más que una puñalada en el corazón, mientras que cada palabra suya, llena de ternura e interés, era como recibir una bofetada en la cara, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron llenando de lágrimas ante tal situación, en la cual parecía que todos eran ajenos a su dolor, sintiéndose abrumada, desesperada y traicionada, por aquel, que ella amaba y que en su momento había jurado amarla a ella, sin importar que, mientras sujetaba su pecho, con su temblorosa y helada mano, movió su mirada hacia el suelo, en parte avergonzada y en parte deseando escapar de la realidad de ese momento y haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas, logro pronunciar un susurro, casi inaudible…

-Naruto-kun, tu… ¿Cómo pudiste?... que cruel. –pronuncio de forma imperceptible.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo más, sus oídos escucharon algo que le dejo totalmente helada y detuvo su corazón.

-Pero lo que no me explico es, ¿cómo la conociste? –pregunto Teuchi-san al rubio.

-Bueno pues verán, lo que pasa es que ella y yo somos… –antes de poder continuar, el chico rubio fue interrumpido por un sonoro golpe en la mesa.

-Basta, no quiero escucharlo, no quiero saber nada mas de todo esto, no lo soporto, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué tenías que ser así?, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –grito Hinata con los ojos inundados y el corazón roto.

-Hinata, alto espero, no, no entiendes. –dijo con premura el rubio al ver el dolor en su amada.

-No, no, suéltame, suéltame ya, no quiero saber nada de nadie, ni de ti ni de esa tipa, ni de nadie más. –dijo entre sollozos, la chica peliazul, al sentir su brazo sujetado.

-Hinata-chan, cálmate un momento, escúchame, Naruto no te ha engañado, el en verdad te ama. –le grito Ayame

-No, no mientas, ¿Cómo crees que voy a creer eso, después de verlos con alegres hablando de ella? –volvió a deber Hinata, aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Porque es la verdad Hinata, además ella murió hace ya mucho tiempo. –respondió Ayame, con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

-¿Ella murió?, ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto desconcertada la peliazul, al enterarse.

-Así es Hinata, su nombre real era Kushina Uzumaki, al menos creo que ese era el de soltera, ella era la esposa de 4° Hokage y desgraciadamente fue una de las víctimas del ataque del Kyubi. –dijo Ayame mientras volteaba la mirada, afligida.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de Teuchi-san, cuando minutos atrás había preguntado sobre la razón por la que Naruto conocía a alguien que había muerto hacia tanto tiempo, de pronto sintió como si hubiese encontrado la respuesta a esa incógnita, o mejor dicho, como si la respuesta hubiese estado frente a sus ojos todo este tiempo, mientras intentaba ordenar las ideas de su cabeza, estas empezaron a repetirse de manera errática y aleatoria, como una cinta de video dañada puesta a alta velocidad.

(N/A: ¿Recuerdan esos viajes mentales que se daban los personajes de evangelion, en especial en la parte final de la serie? Donde solo se veía la silueta del personaje y el fondo se cambiaba de forma errática, como si fuese una pintura abstracta o algo así, mientras que se oían diversos diálogos que los personajes tuvieron a lo largo del tiempo y te pasaban video de su pasado, bueno pues imagínense algo así con lo siguiente.)

(N/A: No todos los comentarios son dichos por Teuchi-san, algunos son parte de conversaciones que escucho y otros son frases que alguien dijo mientras hablaba con él.)

-Viaje Mental-

-¿Oye no es ese el niño kyubi?, shhh calla. –Maldita sea, como si no fuese suficiente con nuestras bajas, también perdimos al 4° Hokage. –Ya lo verán, algún día me convertiré en Hokage y todos tendrán que reconocerme. -¿Así que vas a abrir un puesto de ramen, eh?, bueno espero que te salgan deliciosos y que me invites a comer gratis, como pago por los terribles apodos que me pusiste. –Hey Minato, ya escuche la noticia, felicidades por tu hijo. –Es el kyubi, todos a sus puestos, evacuen a los civiles y protejan la villa. –Así que el Hokage y su esposa también murieron víctimas del kyubi, es una lástima, escuche que estaban esperando a su primer hijo. –Papá, mamá por favor levántense ya, no me dejen sola, por favor. – ¿Pero qué demonios es eso?, nos atacan cúbranse. –Escuche que antes de morir el 4° Hokage pudo sellar al kyubi en niño recién nacido, ¿es cierto?– ¿Alguien ha sabido algo del Hokage?, no, maldita sea. – ¿El nombre de mi bebe?, lo siento, es s-e-c-r-e-t-o, aunque si quieres una pista, tiene que ver con el ramen. –Hijo aléjate de él me oíste, no te vuelvas a juntar con él. –Bravo, no solo por fin la guerra termino, sino también con el nuevo Yondaime Hokage, podremos vivir en paz. –Hey mira, ella viene para acá, será mejor que nos vallamos, no quiero estar cerca de esa niña monstruo. –Kushina-neesama volviste. –Valla, valla, ¿pero a quien tenemos aquí?, dime niño ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Muy bien alumnos hoy tendremos a una nueva compañera de clases, su nombre es…

De pronto todo se detuvo, los recuerdos difusos y las voces distantes, fueron remplazadas por dos imágenes, dos personas distintas, dos épocas tan distantes una de la otra, como las estrellas en el basto cosmos, y a la vez, tan cercanas como las piezas de un vitral.

Se veían tan nítidas, como si verdaderamente, las estuviese presenciando en ese justo momento. Por un lado una pequeña niña, su rostro redondo y su cabello rojo brillante, como el fuego mismo. Mientras por el otro lado, un altanero niño rubio, con el pelo tan brillante como los destellos de sol, en su cara sobresalían 3 cicatrices en cada una de sus mejillas, las cuales asemejaban los bigotes de un animal del bosque y unos ojos azules tan claros, como el cielo mismo.

Pero aun cuando ambos rostros, parecían ser tan diferentes, poseían dos cosas que los hacían idénticos entre si y a la vez únicas con respecto a otros…

Una mirada que proyectaba una fuerza de voluntad, capaz de soportar cualquier embate enemigo, sin siquiera sacudirse y una sonrisa que desbordaba una autoconfianza tan inmensa que parecía poder alcanzar lo inalcanzable.

Sin previo aviso, los dos rostro empezaron a hablar, sus palabras eran claras y fuertes, mas sin embargo estaban en perfecta armonía una con la otra, logrando evitar el opacarse entre sí, mientras decía cada una su frase…

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Kushina y algún día me convertiré en la primer Hokage mujer.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y algún día me convertiré en Hokage.

-Fin del Viaje Mental-

Al escuchar esas dos frases, resonando en su mente, Teuchi-san lo comprendió todo, el porqué del gran interés del chico por alguien que había fallecido hace tanto tiempo, la razón de ese inexplicable sentimiento de familiaridad que tuvo hacia el muchacho, desde la primera vez que lo vio. Al darse cuenta de su descubrimiento, su asombro era tal que por un momento le impidió hablar o moverse, hasta que finalmente la discusión con la chica peliazul logro sacarlo de su trance, tras lo cual solo pudo murmurar.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? –dijo al salir de su asombro, tras lo cual salto sobre la mesa y su puso justo en frente del rubio mirándolo a los ojos.

-Naruto, dime la verdad y no me mientas, dime ¿acaso tu… tu eres…? –pregunto el encargado al joven rubio.

-Un momento, ¿Quién se lo dijo?, ¿hay alguien más qué lo sabía?, ah demonios porque soy el último en enterarme de estas cosas. –le respondió Naruto igual de confundido.

-No me cambies el tema y respóndeme ya. –grito ante el argumento del chico.

-Un momento papá, contrólate, dime ¿qué diablos es eso de que si él es o no es qué?, explícate quieres, no entiendo nada de lo que dices y ya me estas asustando y avergonzando. –le reprocho su hija ante tal comportamiento tan poco claro.

-Naruto-kun por favor, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?, no entiendo nada. –dijo Hinata.

-Muy bien Naruto, será mejor que nos digas a todos de una vez, cuál es tu verdadera relación con Kushina-san. –dijo Teuchi-san al ver las miradas de intriga en las chicas.

-Ok, se los diré, la verdad es que ella… ella era mi madre, yo soy su hijo y mi padre es el 4° Hogake. –respondió Naruto, dejando atónitos a todos.

-¿Qué, QUE? –gritaron conmocionados.

-Que soy hijo del 4° Hokage. –repitió.

-Jajajajaja, lo sabía, sabía que había algo especial en ti muchacho, con razón siempre te me hiciste tan familiar, aunque no puedo creer que nunca me di cuenta. –dijo Teuchi-san mientras se soltaba a reír.

-Un momento, si eso es cierto entonces, ¿Por qué chingaos nunca nos lo dijiste? – grito Ayame, sumamente enojada.

-Es cierto Naruto-kun, ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?, ¿es que no confías en mí? –replico indignada la ojiperla.

-No no, para nada Hinata, lo que pasa es que bueno… -respondió presuroso el rubio intentando calmar los ánimos de todos.

-Ahh, bueno veras, ¿Cómo te lo explico?, diablos, saben que mejor vamos a sentarnos porque nunca van a creer lo que les voy a contar. –dijo el rubio mientras empujaba a las dos chicas por la espalda encaminándolas hacia el puesto de ramen.

Mientras toda esa conmoción ocurría, no muy lejos de ahí, dos figuras estaban de pie mirando fijamente en dirección a ese lugar y tras enterarse de semejante declaración rompieron su silencio.

-Hey Shino ¿escuchaste eso? –pregunto el chico perro a su amigo encapuchado.

-Interesante, eso es algo que jamás me hubiera imaginado. –se limitó a contestar el encapuchado.

-Bueno y ahora ¿qué debemos hacer?, vamos y se lo contamos todo a Kurenai-sensei o nos quedamos y escuchamos el resto. –pregunto el chico perro.

-Uhm, por el momento lo mejor será irnos, seguramente esta es información confidencial y si alguien nos sorprende husmeando será problemático, además recuerda que esta misión de vigilancia fue un encargo especial de Kurenai-sensei, por lo cual es técnicamente ilegal y si alguien se entera tanto ella como nosotros estaremos en graves problemas. –respondió Shino con su típico tono serio.

-Sí, creo que eso será lo mejor. –respondió Kiba, mientras desaparecían en una nube de humo.

Instantes después aparecieron en la casa de su sensei y tras contarle de lo sucedido, en especial de tan interesante descubrimiento, su sensei exclamo.

-Increíble, ¿así que Naruto Uzumaki es en realidad el hijo del 4° Hokage?, valla jamás lo hubiese soñado. –respondió la sensei tras salir de su asombro al enterarse de la noticia.

-Así es sensei, aunque ahora lo más debería preocuparnos es que debemos hacer nosotros ahora que ya conocemos esta información. –dijo Shino con algo de preocupación en su voz.

-Es cierto, debemos actuar rápido antes de que esto se torne peligroso. –respondió la maestra con una cara pensativa. Muy bien ya está, ya sé que hacer. -respondió mientras juntaba sus manos y sus ojos cambiaban.

-Genjutsu Atama no Kitte (sello de mente, según yo). –grito sin previo aviso mientras dirigía su mirada hacia sus alumnos.

-Muy bien eso es todo nuestro reporte sensei, básicamente el idiota de Naruto solo la llevo a comer un poco de ramen. –dijo Kiba con cierto desagrado.

-Aun cuando estuvimos atentos ante cualquier aparición inoportuna, no ocurrió nada, además tal parece que tanto Hinata como Naruto han tomado sus propias precauciones con respecto al tema y aun cuando son algo simples tal pareces sus técnicas son muy efectivas tanto para despistar a posibles perseguidores como para evitar encuentros inoportunos. –continuo Shino.

-De acuerdo gracias por su informe, ahora les daré nuevas órdenes, gracias a sus informes me eh dado cuenta de que la relación entre Hinata y Naruto va por buen camino, pero tal parece de ahora en adelante las cosas se volverán un poco más personales para los dos, lo cual podría incluso llegar a tornarse en algo peligroso, en especial para ustedes dos, ya que desde un principio esta no fue una misión autorizada. –dijo la sensei con un tono algo preocupado, para después continuar.

-Por lo tanto he decidido dar por terminada esta misión de vigilar a Hinata, con lo que he descubierto sobre esos dos y su relación, creo que ya están preparado para hacerle frente a las dificultades que se les aproximan, además tal parece que, no solo Naruto se ha hecho fuerte, sino también Hinata. –termino mientras volteaba la mirada al cielo.

-Muy bien entonces nos retiramos Kurenai-sensei. –respondió Shino a lo cual desaparecieron.

Mientras se alejaban del departamento de su maestra, el chico perro extrañado miro a su amigo con gafas y le pregunto.

-Oye Shino, soy solo yo o tú también tienes esa sensación de que hay algo que se nos está olvidando. –pregunto mientras miraba de reojo a su amigo.

-Olvídalo, será lo mejor. –se limitó a contestar este.

-Sí pero, la verdad siento que hay algo que falta, pero no sé qué es y creo que tú también lo sientes. –respondió Kiba.

-Olvídalo. –volvió a responder. Además nosotros tenemos que confiar en Kurenai-sensei, ella nunca nos ha traicionado. –termino de decir.

-Diablos, en fin, si creo que tienes razón Shino, lo mejor será olvidar. –contesto el chico perro dando la impresión de que había comprendido la situación.

Mientras que en el departamento de su maestra:

-Shino, Kiba, incluso tu Akamaru, por favor perdónenme por esto, pero es mejor que ustedes no sepan nada al respecto de ese tema, al menos no por el momento, así que por favor olviden. –susurro la maestras mientras veía a sus alumnos irse.

-Y ahora, ¿Qué se supones que haga con esta situación? –se preguntó a si misma mientras serraba los ojos.

-Valla, supongo que lo mejor será ir con Kakashi y explicarle la situación y después yo también me olvidare por completo de esto. –se dijo con firmeza mientras se veía a un espejo.

Mientras tanto en Ichiraku, el joven mandarino terminaba de contar la historia de cómo conoció a sus padres y descubrió quien era en realidad.

-Y básicamente esa es la historia. –dijo el rubio al terminar de narrar lo acontecido en la saga de Pain y su combate con el kuybi.

-Increíble Naruto-kun, ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que hacer algo así fuese posible? –dijo Ayame incrédula de lo que había escuchado.

-Bueno si, pero también tienes que pensar que se trataba del mismísimo 4° Hokage, para él había muy pocas cosas que fuesen imposibles. –le contesto su padre pensativo de la situación.

-Naruto-kun, entonces eso significa que ¿le dirás a todo el mundo la verdad de quién eres? –pregunto a ojiperla a su novio.

-No. –contesto rápidamente el chico.

-Al menos no por ahora, a decir verdad ni yo mismo entiendo bien por qué se me oculto este asunto durante tanto tiempo, pero imagino que habrá alguna razón para ello, además esto no es algo que se diga así como así ya que podría ser peligroso, en especial para ustedes 3. –termino de decir el rubio mientras ponía una cara de seriedad absoluta y desviaba la mirada al cielo.

-Bueno bueno ya muchacho, calma, todo estará bien, además ni que nosotros te hayamos dicho la gran cosa, aquí lo importante es que tú mismo descubriste quien eres por ti solo y si a alguien no le parece correcto que tu sepas la verdad sobre tu pasado, pues que se joda. –dijo el cocinero intentando tranquilizar al rubio.

-Es cierto Naruto-kun, además tú… -intento decir la chica castaña, pero fue interrumpida por el repentino encendido de las luces de la calle.

-O no, bueno ni modo, ya le seguiremos otro día. –dijo Teuchi-san, mientras veía como de poco a poco la calle se llenaba de gente y bullicio.

-Sí, creo que será mejor que ya nos vallamos Hinata, no vaya a ser las de malas que se molesten contigo. –dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba de la silla y extendía su mano para que la chica la sujetase.

-Eettoo, gracias Naruto-kun. –dijo tímidamente la ojiperla mientras tomaba su mano y se levantaba.

–Bueno hasta otro día Teuchi-san Ayame-san. –dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y partía en compañía del rubio.

-Ok hasta pronto cuídense. –se despidió Ayame mientras veía partir a la pareja.

Ya en camino hacia la mansión Hyuga, en un tramo solitario y algo oscuro junto al bosque, Hinata se detuvo un momento, mira el rostro de su amado y pregunto.

-Disculpa Naruto-kun, pero ¿podrías decirme porque querías que viniera contigo? –dijo la peliazul.

-¿A qué te refieres? –contesto el rubio.

-Sí, bueno, digo bien pudiste hacer ido con Kakashi o incluso con Sakura, pero ¿porque querías que fuese yo quien te acompañara?, ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí? –volvió a preguntar la chica.

-Bueno, para serte sincero, no tengo la más mínima idea. –contesto naruto mientras esbozaba una tonta sonrisa en su cara.

-Eso pensé. –dijo la chica, algo desilusionada tras escuchar eso.

-Yo simplemente sabia, que tenías que ser tú. –continuo, mientras volteaba la mirada hacia el rostro de su novia.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto con timidez.

-Veras, cuando estaba en mi cuarto, pensando en que le iba a preguntar en Ichiraku, por alguna razón sentí una gran duda y miedo, no sabía porque, pero por alguna razón no me atrevía a ir yo solo. –dijo el rubio mientras volteaba la mirada hacia el cielo.

-Y mientras decidía que hacer, pensé en ti, tu rostro apareció en mi mente, llamándome tal cual siempre haces, la verdad no entendía por qué cada vez que cerraba los ojos pensaba en ti, pero desde ese momento supe que si quería que alguien estuviese ahí conmigo, en ese momento, quería que ese alguien fueses tú, Hinata. –continuo el chico mientras volvía a mirar el rostro de su novia.

-Jajaja, ahora que lo pienso por alguna razón yo pienso en ti casi todo el día, no sé por qué, pero siempre me pregunto qué es lo que estás haciendo en ese momento o cosas por ese estilo, jajaja, dime ¿no crees que es algo raro? –dijo el rubio mientras sostenía la mano de hinata y volvía a mirar hacia arriba.

-No para nada naruto-kun, a decir verdad yo misma también pienso en ti muchas veces y el saber que tú también, hace que me sienta muy feliz. –contesto Hinata mientras se acerca a él y le daba un beso en los labios.

Mientras los dos enamorados seguían su camino, en otro lugar terminaba una muy interesante reunión que habría de tener enormes consecuencias en el futuro.

-Valla valla, así que ya está investigando sobre eso, bueno supongo que era inevitable, en fin gracias por la información Kurenai. –decía un ninja con el rostro tapado y el pelo plateado.

-Entonces lo dejare en tus manos Kakashi. –decía la kunoichi de ojos rojizos mientras se disponía a partir.

-Hey Kurenai, esto que me acabas de decir es algo que se puede tornar complicado, así que lo mejor será que tomes algunas precauciones. –dijo con tranquilidad mientras volteaba la cabeza en dirección a la kunoichi.

-No te preocupes, ya me olvide completamente de eso, es más, en estos momentos ya no tengo la más mínima idea de que es lo que estaba haciendo en este lugar. –contesto Kurenai, mientras se detenía repentinamente mirando a su alrededor intentando reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba.

-Entendido, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya. –dijo kakashi para después desaparecer.

-Suerte Kakashi, la necesitaras, tal vez ya no sepa de que se trate todo esto, pero tomando en cuenta el hecho de que tuve que usar uno de mis mejores jutsus, imagino que es algo serio y afortunadamente yo ya no tengo nada que ver con esto, debido a que ya lo he olvidado todo. –murmuro la kunoichi mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa.

Mientras tanto con nuestra amada pareja.

-Increíble, así que los dos nos la pasamos pensando en el otro todo el día, jajaja, tal parece somos un par de tontos y cursis, ¿no lo crees así Hinata? –pregunto el rubio con humor.

-La verdad a mí no me parece malo el que tu pienses tanto tiempo en mí, como yo en ti. –respondió la peliazul mientras movía la cabeza en forma negativa.

-A decir verdad creo que cuando uno pasa tanto tiempo pensando en otra persona, se debe a que esa persona es realmente importante para uno y ocupa un lugar muy especial en tu corazón. –continuo mientras esbozaba una cálida sonrisa y miraba a los ojos de su amado.

-Sí creo que estas en lo cierto. –dijo el rubio mientras la besaba en los labios.

-Oye Naruto, ¿Qué te parece si antes de ir a mi casa vamos al parque y caminamos un poco? –pregunto con timidez la chica.

-Claro. –contesto.

Ya en el parque y tras caminar unos minutos, se detuvieron frente a una gran fuente, mientras esta mostraba su espectáculo acuático. Tras sentarse en una banca para descansar y apreciar mejor los arboles de alrededor, Hinara volcó su mirada hacia el cielo para apreciar las primeras estrellas salientes.

-Naruto-kun mira esas estrellas, ¿no te parecen algo extrañas? –dijo mientras señalaba hacia el cielo.

En el firmamento celeste, que generalmente lucia apacible he inspirador, 4 estrellas, resplandecían con un aura carmesí como la sangre, alineadas una con la otra, mientras tintineaban con premura, como esperando a que una quinta, terminara su travesía por la bóveda espacial y se les uniese, al momento en que esta parecía ir perdiendo el característico resplandor blanquecino de las estrellas a cada instante, casi como si este fuese devorado por la oscuridad infinita del basto universo.

-Es cierto, ¿Qué raro, no?, ¿será algún tipo de presagio o algo por el estilo? –dijo el rubio al ver tan peculiar evento astronómico.

Los dos se quedaron viendo tan peculiar panorama celeste, como si estuvieran hipnotizados por el peculiar resplandor carmesí, cuando de pronto escucharon el sonido de unas hojas al ser agitadas, seguido de unos pasos que iban en su dirección.

-Hey Naruto, Hinata, lamento interrumpirlos pero creo que tenemos algo de qué hablar. –dijo una voz mientras le envolvía la oscuridad, evitando que se identificara a su dueño.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la Hokage, una interesante reunión se estaba llevando acabo.

-Umm, así que Naruto ya descubrió la verdad, bueno supongo que era cuestión de tiempo para que empezara a ir por ahí preguntando por su pasado. –decía una exuberante rubia mientras miraba la ciudad a través de la ventana de su despacho.

-Sí, yo también lo creo Hokage-sama, a decir verdad tomando en cuenta su pelea en contra de PAIN y sus esfuerzos para lograr dominar el poder del Kuybi, es probable que desde hace tiempo el ya tuviese algún tipo de información con respecto a la verdad de su pasado y que ahora este buscando la manera de saber más sobre ellos que dé el mismo. –dijo kakashi.

-Creo que tienes razón, después de todo, a él se le oculto la verdad de su pasado desde el inicio, supongo que es justo que finalmente descubra la verdad. –continuo la rubia mientras se voltea.

-Hokage-sama, quisiera su aprobación para poder entregarle "eso" a Naruto, creo que ya es tiempo. –dijo kakashi mientras avanzaba hacia la rubia.

-Te refieres al pergamino ¿verdad?, umm no lo sé. –respondió la rubia mientras se sentaba.

-Con todo respeto Tsunade-sama, Naruto ya no es un niño, o al menos ya no tanto como antes, creo que ya está listo. –respondió kakashi.

-Aun asi creo que es riesgoso, además, no quiero pasar los próximos meses escuchando un sinfín de explosiones en los alrededores de la aldea, debido a los estúpidos entrenamientos de ese tonto, para lograr dominar todo ese maldito pergamino de una sola vez. –dijo la rubia mientras se tocaba la cabeza debido a la jaqueca que le provoco imaginar tal escena.

-Sí, puede que tenga algo de razón en eso, pero le recuerdo que en ese pergamino no solo hay técnicas, sino también cosas personales, puesto que lo usaba como si fuera una especia de diario, y eso es lo que él está buscando desesperadamente. –respondió kakashi

-Puede ser, pero aun así, sigo sin creer que sea una buena idea dárselo. –dijo la rubia.

-Por favor Tsunade-sama, él tiene derecho a saber quiénes eran sus padres. –insistió el ninja.

-Ahh maldita sea, está bien dale eso, solo asegúrate de que no vaya a destruir por completo la aldea o algo por el estilo. –dijo la rubia aun sobándose la cabeza por la jaqueca.

-Se lo agradezco mucho Tsunade-sama. –respondió kakashi mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Ah y kakashi, por favor asegúrate de que naruto no se la pase gritando a todo pulmón que es el hijo perdido del 4° Hokage, eso sería sumamente molesto e incluso perturbador, tanto para nosotros como para las otras aldeas shinobis. –dijo la rubia mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su botella de sake.

-Entendido Hokage-sama, me ocupare del asunto. –dijo kakashi con seriedad.

-Muy bien, Kakashi una última cosa, la próxima vez que vengas a discutir un asunto tan importante como este para después pedirme un favor tan grande, tal cual lo has hecho hoy, ten al menos la gentileza de venir en persona y no mandar a un clon. –dijo la rubia mientras daba otro sorbo de sake.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas Hokage-sama. –pronuncio kakashi antes de desvanecerse en una nube de humo.

Y volviendo al parque.

-Kakashi-sensei ¿qué hace usted aquí? –grito con asombro el niño mandarino.

-¿Eh?, ah, yo, ella, nosotros, vera, esteee, lo puedo explicar, nosotros, solo estábamos, este vera, ahhh, ¿bueno y que chingaos hace usted aquí?, ¿Qué acaso esta de fisgón espiando a las parejas, como lo hacía Ero-sennin? – grito presuroso y temeroso el niño mandarino al sentir que su secreto había sido descubierto.

(N/A: (sarcasmo) De nuevo.)

-Naruto, ¿Qué tipo de persona crees que soy?, el hecho de que lea los libros de "ICHA ICHA", no significa que sea ese tipo de persona. –murmuro kakashi algo desanimado al darse cuenta de la verdadera opinión que tenía su alumno sobre de él.

-Bueno la razón por la que estoy aquí es para hablar contigo Naruto, o mejor dicho con los dos. –continuo mientras fijaba su mirada en la chica peliazul.

-Hablar con nosotros dos, ¿sobre qué? –pregunto el rubio

-Las respuestas de tu pasado. –respondió con seriedad.

-Flash Back-

N/A: Aquí iba a poner la plática de kakashi con Kurenai y Tsunade pero me dio hueva así que ni modo.

-Fin Flash Back-

-Y básicamente esa es la situación. –dijo tras contar todo lo acontecido.

-¿Qué, que?, ¿entonces ya todo el mundo lo sabe? –grito el niño mandarino al enterarse de su real situación.

-Naruto, te recuerdo que estamos en una aldea de ninjas y que muchos de ellos se especializan en recolectar información confidencial sin que otros se den cuanta. –respondió su maestro señalando lo obvio.

-Además dime, ¿exactamente cuánto tiempo creías tu que podrías mantener algo así en secreto?, en especial si te la pasas yendo por la calle hablando del tema como si nada. –pregunto kakashi con un claro tono de sarcasmo.

-Umm, buen punto. –se limitó a contestar el rubio.

(N/A: Sin comentarios, sorry, sé que en parte es mi culpar por ser el autor, pero la neta no sé qué decirles.)

-Lo importante ahora es, lo que planeas hacer de aquí en adelante. –continuo kakashi.

-¿A qué se refiere Kakashi-sensei? –pregunto el rubio.

-Me refiero a lo que harán ustedes dos de ahora en adelante, ¿abandonaran sus sueños personales con tal de estar el uno con el otro? o ¿sacrificaran su relación y sentimientos con tal de alcanzar sus metas? –cuestiono kakashi a la pareja.

-¿QUE? –preguntaron atónitos los dos.

-O mejor aún, ¿Qué piensan hacer cuando todo el clan Hyuga se entere de su relación?, acaso simplemente se separaran y cada quien tomara su camino o ¿intentaran llevar su relación hasta el final, cueste lo que cueste? –continuo preguntando kakashi.

-Eso no… nosotros aun no… -musito con voz entrecortada Hinata

-Y lo más importante, ¿qué harás tú, Naruto?, ¿acaso te la pasaras diciéndole a todo el mundo que eres el hijo perdido del 4° hokage, solo para obtener reconocimiento por sus antiguas hazañas? –continuo kakashi.

-Kakashi-sensie dígame ¿Por qué nos está diciendo todo esto? –pregunto el alumno.

-Por que llegara el momento en el que tendrán que hacerle frente a todas esas preguntas y lo mejor será que desde ahora, tengan muy en claro que es lo que desean, y hasta qué punto están dispuestos a luchar con tal de alcanzar sus metas. –respondió con serenidad el ninja copia.

-Nosotros… nosotros no tenemos ninguna respuesta a esas preguntas. –contesto con tristeza el rubio.

-Eso imagine. –dijo. –Bueno todavía hay tiempo para que decidan, les sugiero que lo piensen y dejen bien en claro, tanto el uno con el otro como consigo mismos, cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones y sentimientos o de lo contrario solo se harán daño entre sí. –finalizo.

-Kakashi-sensei dígame, ¿acaso usted quiere separarnos? o es que ¿simplemente no podemos ser felices los dos juntos? –pregunto con furia el rubio.

-Ummm, se ve que aún no entiendes. –respondió en voz baja.

-¿Qué no entiendo qué?, ¿Qué nadie quiere que seamos felices? ¿Acaso eso es lo que no logro entender? –grito naruto.

-No, no es eso Naruto-kun, lo que dice kakashi-sensei es cierto, si seguimos así, llegara el momento en el cual terminaremos haciéndonos daño, aun cuando no lo queramos. –respondió Hinata intentando calmar al chico, logrando que este volteara la mirada.

-Creo que lo que kakashi-sensei quiere que hagamos es que antes que esto siga avanzando más, nosotros tenemos que tener bien en claro cuáles son _Los verdaderos sentimientos de nuestros corazones._ –dijo Hinata mientras tomaba la mano del chico y la sujetaba contras su pecho.

-BINGO. –exclamo kakashi.

-Así se hace Hinata, veo que has madurado mucho en estos últimos años, o al menos más que este otro tonto. –dijo kakashi con un tono de aprobación hacia la chica y burla hacia su discípulo.

-Bueno como ya entendieron correctamente el mensaje, me retiro. Estaré esperando la respuesta de ambos, cuando estén listos, hasta entonces les sugiero que piensen detenidamente en todo por lo que han pasado, todo lo que están viviendo y sobre todo en lo que desean para el futuro, adiós. –dijo para después desaparecer en la noche.

-Diablos, tal parece sigo siendo un niño. –dijo naruto algo desanimado.

-No, no lo eres, porque estoy segura de que estabas pensando en mi felicidad y en las cosas que yo anhelo, como estar siempre a tu lado. –hablo dulcemente hinata.

-Gracias hinata. –se limitó a contestar el rubio.

-Ya es tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que alguien me venga a buscar. –dijo la chica con pesar, por tener que separarse.

-Tienes razón, será mejor irnos ya. –respondió.

Después de una pronta despedida, lejos de las miradas indiscretas del clan hyuga, naruto se encamino con rumbo a su departamento, para pensar en lo que le había dicho kakashi.


	7. Pasado, presente y futuro, todo se forja

Cap. 6

Pasado, presente y futuro, todo se forja en nuestro hoy.

Amanecía en Konoha, los tenues rayos impactaban en el rostro cansado de un joven rubio, sentado al borde de su cama, sus ojos eran evidencia de la noche en vela que había pasado. Lentamente se levantó, camino hacia la ventana de su cuarto sacando la cabeza para apreciar mejor el paisaje de la aldea siendo bañada por los primeros rayos matutinos, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, su mirada quedo fija en dirección a donde vivía aquella persona que ahora ocupaba sus pensamientos, día y noche, sin imaginar siquiera que esa misma persona en ese mismo instante, dirigía su mirada perlada en dirección a él.

Ella al igual que su amado había pasado la noche entera hostigada por sus pensamientos, cuestionándose por su relación con la persona a la que amaba y todas las repercusiones que esto les podrían ocasiones a ambos. Ahogada en tan terrible incertidumbre, falto poco para que rompiera en llanto, sentía su corazón presionado, sujetado, como si alguien desease evitar que latiera, como si alguien desease evitar que amara.

Sentía como si tras incontables años, de vagar perdida por el oscuro desierto de la soledad, finalmente hubiese encontrado un rayo de luz que le mostrase el camino a la verdadera felicidad. Y justo antes de poder alcanzarlo, un sinfín de barreras impenetrables emergiera de la oscuridad misma para evitar que ella alcanzara esa felicidad.

Cuando estaba a punto de caer abatida por tan inmisericorde ataque, por parte de su pesimismo e inseguridad, recordó la única verdad absoluta que existía dentro de su corazón.

"_Yo lo amo y lo amare por siempre, pero de igual manera, El me ama y ha prometido estar conmigo sin importar lo que pase_"

Al escuchar estas palabras toda la oscuridad que rodeaba la mente y corazón de la peliazul, se disipo en un instante, para ser reemplazadas por una cálida luz que iluminaba todo su ser y la llenaba de una calidez acogedora y otorgándole una fuerza tal, que al levantarse estaba segura de poder afrontar cualquier obstáculo o desafío que encontrase a su paso.

Estando de pie, con la mirada fija en dirección al departamento de su amado cerro sus grandes ojos perlas y por un instante todos sus recuerdos, sufrimientos y anhelos se proyectaron en su mente.

Imágenes de su pasado, la soledad en la que vivía y la tristeza que le embargaba, pero también pudo recordar la primera vez que conoció a quien ahora era dueño de su corazón, y también cuando decidió hacerse fuerte y empezar a seguir su propio camino.

Vio su presente, el cuanto había logrado crecer y cambiar a lo largo de los años, el poder encontrarse de nuevo con esa persona especial, la valentía y arrojo que tuvo al ir el su auxilio, aun cuando eso claramente significara su muerte, la abrumadora paz que envolvió su corazón una vez que pudo dar a conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero sobre todo la desbordante felicidad cuando el decidió corresponder de igual manera a sus sentimientos.

De pronto, justo antes de abrir sus ojos, una imagen que no era un recuerdo, apareció, podía verla con suma claridad y a la vez algo difusa, como si la observara a través de espejo de agua cristalina, era la imagen de una familia, los padres, uno al lado de otro y tomados de la manos caminaban sonrientes, sujetando con su mano restante a un pequeño niño cada uno, mientras un tercero sentado en los hombros de su padre se aferraba firmemente a la cabeza de este, para no caer. La imagen le parecía simplemente maravillosa a Hinata, deseando poder algún día llegar a ser tan feliz como esa familia lo era, cuando intento poder observar más de cerca sus rostros, no pudo hacerlo, sin importar cuanto lo intentase, estos se mantenían difusos, como la imagen de un reflejo en el agua cuando esta, está llena de pequeñas ondas, entonces justo cuando iba a desistir, la mujer, que en ese momento vestía un kimono con imágenes de pétalos de sakura, de un hermoso color blanco como la nieve y ostentaba una hermosa y larga cabellera azul, que le llegaba más allá de su cintura, dio vuelta a su mirada, haciendo que su pelo ondeara por su espalda y descubriera su hermoso rostro con facciones delicadas, cubiertas por una piel clara y perfecta que lucía unos encantadores labios, resaltados con un color rojo brillante y, extrañamente, unos seductores ojos blancos como la luna.

Al mirar el rostro de esa mujer, hinata quedo atónita, jamás la había visto antes, más sin embargo sentía que ya la conocía, de pronto la mujer empezó a mover sus hermosos labios rojos, como si intentase decirle algo, pero las palabras son se escuchaban, mas sin embargo por alguna razón, podía entender con claridad lo que le decía…

"_Yo soy verdaderamente feliz, por fin logre cumplir mis anhelos, así que dime ¿estas dispuesta a alcanzarlos tú también?_"

Entonces la imagen se desvaneció tan repentinamente como apareció, siendo la hermosa sonrisa llena de felicidad que mostraba esa mujer en su rostro lo último que se pudo apreciar, poco a poco hinata abrió sus ojos, estos que anteriormente lucían un blanco opaco, ahora irradiaban un brillo tan encantador como la luna llena misma, ella no sabía si eso último había sido una alucinación o una visión del futuro posible, pero lo que si sabía, era lo que estaba a punto de suceder, porque por primera vez en su vida toda duda, pesimismo o miedo desapareció de su ser, por primera vez en su vida podía ver las cosas más claras de lo que jamás había podido antes, por primera vez ella tenía plena certeza de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, pues ella había decidido tomar las riendas de su destino con sus propias manos y estaba decidida a cumplir sus deseos y alcanzar su felicidad sin importar los obstáculos que tuviese que afrontar

-Muy bien, lo hare, ya he tomado mi decisión, pero ¿y tú? –dijo con firmeza la ojos de luna.

Mientras la chica peliazul finalmente había logrado poner en orden su corazón, el chico rubio aún permanecía abrumado por sus pensamientos, la idea de perder su recién encontrado amor y el regresar de aquella gélida soledad del pasado, lo atemorizaba hasta los huesos, sus sueños por convertirse en Hokage, que anteriormente parecía estar a un tiro de piedra, ahora se veía infinitamente distante.

Sumido ante tal panorama, no pudo evitar desear que Ero-sennin siguiese vivo, de seguro el habría podido darle algún consejo, poco a poco empezó a sentirse solo, como lo había estado tanto tiempo en el pasado, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de caer en ese profundo abismo de oscuridad, recordó algo se suma importancia, el ya no estaba solo, ya no era más un paria al que todos despreciaban sin que el supiera la razón, ahora él se había hecho fuerte, tenía amigos a su alrededor, que no solo confiaban en él, sino que incluso conocían el mismo dolor y soledad que él.

Entonces se imaginó el cómo hubiese podido ser su vida si sus padre no hubiesen muerto aquel fatídico día, imagino el cómo sería crecer junto a unos padres que lo amaran, imagino el cómo sería sentir un abrazo de su querida madre, que a pesar de sus repentinos ataque de furia, se veía como una persona cálida y afectiva, y lo feliz que sería al ser felicitado por su padre, el 4° hokage, poco a poco empezó a formarse una imagen idílica en su mente, la escena de una agradable comida familiar, acompañado no solo por sus queridos padres sino también por aquel que consideraba casi como un abuelo, todos sonriendo mientras degustaban un enorme plato de exquisito ramen.

Naruto deseo de todo corazón que esa imagen pudiese convertirse en realidad, pero poco a poco fue llamado por la cruda y cruel realidad, se dio cuenta de una verdad que hasta ese momento había permanecido oculta de sus ojos.

-Mi padre era el 4° hokage. –se dijo así mismo mientras el entusiasmo de una esperanza se forjaba en sus ojos.

- Mi padre era el 4° hokage, mi madre era su esposa y yo soy su hijo. –se volvió a repetir, comprendiendo finalmente el significado pleno de esta afirmación.

-Jajaja, mi padre era el 4° hokage, mi madre era su esposa y yo soy su hijo, jajajaja. –empezó a gritar eufórico mientras daba saltos por toda la habitación.

-Muy bien ya es la hora, Hinata solo espera un poco más y te daré mi respuesta. –dijo el rubio después de que la alarma de su reloj le sacara de su transe y le recordara su reunión con la ojiperla.

Poco después ambos llegaron al mismo lugar en el que la noche pasada se habían encontrado al sensei del rubio, para ser cuestionados sobre su relación. Con paso firme y decidido ambos se acercaron, sus corazones que generalmente se comportaban frenéticos ante la presencia del otro, se encontraban envueltos en una extraña calma total, a pesar de la importancia de su encuentro.

-Hinata. –susurro el rubio al ver a su amada frente de él.

-Naruto-kun. –musito con timidez la ojiperla.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y lograron percibir la determinación y firmeza en sus corazones

-¿Estas lista? –pregunto suavemente el rubio.

-Sí, ya no tengo ninguna duda al respecto. –respondió hinata.

-Kakashi-sensei, salga ya, tenemos que hablar. –grito naruto en dirección a unos árboles cercanos, a lo cual no hubo respuesta alguna.

-Kakashi-sensei, por favor salga, sabemos que está aquí. –dijo hinata con firmeza.

- Kakashi-sensei maldita sea esto no es gracioso. –grito el rubio con claro enfado.

-¿Hola?, Yuju, Kakashi-sensei, ¿hay alguien aquí? –dijo hinata ante el intrigante silencio.

-No mames cabron, no puedo creer que en verdad lo haya hecho. –grito aún más fuerte naruto al comprender la realidad de la situación.

-¿Qué es lo pasa Naruto-kun? –pregunto alarmada e intrigada la peliazul, ante la súbita reacción de su novio.

-Lo hizo, en verdad lo hizo, no puedo creerlo, pero que HIJO DE SU PUTA MADRE. –dijo naruto mientras daba el grito más fuerte y encolerizado que hinata había escuchado en su vida

-15 minutos después-

-Estoy molesto, sumamente molesto. –se dijo a si mismo naruto.

-35 minutos después-

-Ok, me estoy encabronando –dijo el rubio

-1 hora después-

-Sip, ya es oficial, estoy bien pero si bien rete pinche encabronado, puta madre. –volvió a gritar el rubio.

-1 hora 25 minutos después-

-Creo que lo voy a matar. –hablo naruto con un tono lúgubre.

-1 hora 45 minutos después-

- Sip, en definitiva lo voy a matar. –dijo mientras movía su cabeza en forma afirmativa.

-Calma Naruto-kun calma. –dijo hinata intentando apaciguar la furia asesina de su novio.

-1 hora 55 minutos-

-Muy bien ya lo decidí, lo voy a matar lenta y dolorosamente, y después de eso bailare sobre su tumba, ¿hey, te apuntas? –dijo naruto mientras ponía una pequeña sonrisa y volteaba la mirada hacia hinata.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no?, yo lo agarro y tú lo golpeas. –respondió la peliazul mientras dejaba ver claros indicios de fastidio en su rostro.

-2 horas 5 minutos-

-Hey Naruto, Hinata, hola, perdón por llegar tarde pero en el camino… -dijo kakashi mientras aparecía súbitamente frente a la pareja, pero antes de poder terminar la oración.

-MUERE. –grito la pareja al unísono mientras impactaban sus mejores golpes en el estómago del recién llegado.

-Muy bien eso es, ahora a enterrarlo antes de que alguien lo encuentre. –dijo naruto al ver abatido a su maestro.

-¿Pero diablos pasa con ustedes?, Naruto aun cuando te hayas hecho fuerte yo sigo siendo tu sensei, así que tenme respeto. –dijo kakashi en reprimenda ante tal recibimiento.

-Oh valla, sigue con vida, pero que mal, bueno supongo que será para la próxima. –dijo tranquilamente hinata al ver a kakashi aún con vida.

-Estos púbertos calenturientos ya no me respetan. –dijo kakashi decaído al ver la reacción de hinata y naruto.

-Pues por algo será, ¿no cree? –dijo naruto a su sensei.

-Bueno, dejando eso de lado, díganme, ¿ya pensaron en todo lo que hablamos aquella vez, o solo se la pasaron rascándose las talegas el uno al otro? –pregunto kakashi con tono bromista.

-URUSEI. –grito al unísono la pareja, mientras lo golpeaban de nuevo.

-Par de cabrones, ¿pero qué coños pasa con ustedes? –dijo kakashi poniéndose de nueva cuenta de pie.

-¿Nosotros?, ¿Usted que se cree para llegar a estas horas? –le reprocho naruto.

-Ok, ok, ok, ¿saben qué?, mejor ya díganme sus respuestas porque si no, no vamos a salir de esto. –dijo kakashi.

-Entonces ¿qué tal si comenzamos contigo Hinata?, dile a naruto cuáles son tus verdaderos sentimientos. –dijo kakashi.

-Ha-hai. –contesto hinata mientras volteaba la mirada hacia el rubio.

-¿Sabes naruto-kun?, yo siempre desee poder estar a tu lado, caminar junto a ti, vivir junto a ti y ahora que finalmente lo he conseguido no quiero separarme de ti, sé que puede sonar como algo egoísta, pero fuiste tú quien me enseño que había que pelear por conseguir nuestros deseos. La verdad es que por mucho tiempo estuve verdaderamente sola, siempre llorando y siempre triste, y por eso nunca más en la vida quiero volver a sentir ese vacío y ese dolor en mi pecho, por eso sé, que si me separara de ti, eso sería lo más doloroso que pudiera llegar a sentir jamás, con esto no te estoy diciendo que me tengas lastima o que tienes que quedarte conmigo con tal de no hacerme daño, no, lo que trato de decir es que nunca más volveré a dejar que las dudas o la tristeza controlen mi vida, que yo estoy dispuesta a pelear con todas mis fuerzas con tal de alcanzar mi felicidad y si para eso tengo que pelear con mi familia, mi clan o incluso contra el mundo entero, sé que mientras estemos juntos, uno al lado del otro, no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda separarnos ni evitar que seamos felices juntos, así que por eso te digo, "Ven, toma mi mano y encontremos nuestra felicidad juntos" –termino de decir hinata, mientras sus palabras, que claramente venían desde el fondo de su corazón, resonaban en los oídos del rubio a la par que ella extendía su mano, esperando la respuesta del chico.

-Muy bien hinata, muy bien, apuesto a que kurenai-san ha de estar sumamente orgullosa de ver la gran mujer en la que te has convertido, bueno ahora solo nos falta uno. –dijo kakashi mientras dirigía su mirada a su discípulo.

-Al inicio siempre creía que si lograba ser hokage, iba a ser feliz, que finalmente lograría ese reconocimiento que tanto deseaba, eso se volvió mi única meta y mi único deseo, pero me he dado cuenta de que estaba en un error, ahora yo soy fuerte, he probado lo que valgo y me he ganado el respeto y la admiración de muchos otros a lo largo de los años, pero sobre todo he encontrado valiosos amigos, amigos que se preocupan por mí, que me ayudan a levantar el ánimo cuando estoy triste, pero sobre todo amigos a los que les importo solo por quien soy yo en realidad, no por la bestia que lleve encerrada dentro de mí, pero sobre todo, son personas por las cuales yo siento exactamente lo mismo y es por eso que creí que ya había logrado mis objetivos, pero después de finalmente conocer a mis padres y descubrir todo el amor que ellos sentían por mí, comprendí que aún quedaba algo más, yo quería lograr ser verdaderamente feliz, pero no con esa felicidad de ser reconocido o convertirme en hokage, yo quería lograr ser feliz al lado de alguien y que ese alguien también fuese feliz –dijo naruto mientras levantaba la vista sin poder evitar derramar unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Así que por eso yo decidí no darme por vencido y cumplir con mis sueños, con todos ellos, sé que será duro y que tendré varios problemas por ello, pero no pienso simplemente darme por vencido y tirar la toalla, no después de haber llegado tan lejos. Yo me convertiré en el próximo hokage, sin duda alguna, pero no me conformare solo con eso, yo quiero poder vivir al lado de alguien más, alguien que me ame y que yo pueda amar y a decir verdad me encantaría que esa persona fueses tu hinata. –termino de decir naruto para enseguida tomar la mano de la chica.

-Genial, Naruto, Hinata les felicito, se ve que han logrado crecer un poco con el pasar de los años, bueno ya que todo ésta dicho, me retiro. –dijo kakashi con su tono habitual mientras se daba la vuelta y se disponía a irse.

-¿QUE?, un momento ¿Cómo que eso es todo?, ¿Qué acaso ya lo convencimos de que nos deje estar juntos? –pregunto naruto inquieto y molesto ante la reacción de su maestro.

-Eso es cierto kakashi-sensei, díganos ¿Cuál fue la decisión que tomo con respecto a nuestra relación? –dijo la peliazul, nerviosa por recibir la respuesta.

-¿Decisión?, ¿De qué decisión habla?, yo no tenía que decidir o aceptar absolutamente nada. –les respondió mientras los miraba con su clásica mirada tonta.

-¿QUE?, ¿Entonces para que fueron todas esas preguntas? Conteste. –grito naruto.

-Ummm, se ve que sigues siendo un tonto naruto. Todas esas preguntas que yo les hice, no eran con la intención de que me dieran una respuesta a mí, sino a ustedes mismos, verán, en el mundo shinobi, existen un sinfín de peligros, ataques, peleas, tracciones, guerras, misiones prácticamente suicidas y misiones que verdaderamente lo son, pero todo eso no se compara al peligro ocasionado por tener un corazón hostigado por la duda y el miedo, puede que a ustedes no les parezca gran cosa, pero a lo largo de mi vida he tenido la desdicha de presenciar en varias ocasiones lo que un corazón herido puede ocasionar, equipos con lazos tan fuertes como el acero, rotos y separados para siempre, heridas y peleas ocasionadas por el odio forjado atravez de los años, vidas plagadas de tristeza y resentimiento, por aquellos sentimientos guardados, olvidados o simplemente sin respuesta, al igual que muchos más que encontraron un trágico y prematuro final. –contesto kakashi mientras ponía una cara de seriedad y tristeza que nunca habían visto.

-Kakashi-sensei ¿entonces usted? –musito hinata.

-Yo no quería que ustedes tuvieran que experimentar esa clase de dolor, es por eso que les plantee todas esa preguntas, para que estuvieran consientes de los deseos y la determinación tanto uno del otro como de sí mismos, para evitar que se dirigieran a ciegas en una dirección a la cual ninguno de los dos deseaba ir y sobre todo, para que sin importar lo que pase en el futuro, ninguno tuviese algún tipo de remordimiento debido a sus acciones así que ya los dos conocen a la perfección los sentimientos y los anhelos tanto de sí mismos como del otro, ya solo les resta luchar por alcanzarlos. Naruto Hinata cuídense y sobre todo ámense. –dijo kakashi mientras desaparecía en el bosque

-Vaya con kakashi-sensei. –dijo naruto atónito ante la explicación de su maestro.

-Sí, pero por otra parte me siento feliz de que se preocupara tanto por nosotros como para darnos esta lección. –dijo hinata

-Sí, supongo que es una gran persona en el fondo, un poco rara, pero una gran persona. –continuo naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Naruto-kun te amo, lo sabes ¿verdad? –dijo hinata mientras volteaba a ver al rubio.

-Sí, lo sé perfectamente y créeme cuando te digo que yo también te amo con cada parte de mi corazón. –respondió el rubio mientras le daba un tierno beso a su amada.

-Hey naruto, una cosa más, se me estaba olvidando una cosa muy importante, ¿eh? oh vaya, espero no estar interrumpiendo nada importante, aunque, bueno supongo que puedo esperar un poco para darte esto. –dijo kakashi tras reaparecer de la nada y descubrir que había sorprendido a la joven pareja en un apasionado momento de amor mutuo.

-LARGO DE AQUÍ. –grito al unísono la pareja al percatarse de que su encantador momento se había perdido.

-Ya nadie me respeta. –dijo kakashi decaído ante tal recibimiento.

-Bueno pues, ¿y de que chingaos se trata esta vez? –pregunto naruto inmutable por el sentir de su maestro.

-Pues a decir verdad se trata de esto. –dijo kakashi mientras ponía su mano sobre un símbolo de invocación haciendo aparecer un gran pergamino.

-¿Pero qué es eso? –preugnto hinata al ver semejante pergamino aparecer.

-Hey un momento, yo conozco esa cosa, sí, es ese pergamino que me robe aquella vez, es más ahora que recuerdo, fue gracias ah el que aprendí a usar el "Kagebunshi no jutsu" –grito naruto al reconocer el objeto.

-Así es, esta es la herencia del 4° Hokage, tu padre naruto, él lo dejo no para la aldea, sino para ti, creo que lo hizo con la esperanza de que tu algún día lo recibieras y gracias a él pudieras no solo aprender sus técnicas, sino llegar a conocerlos como las personas que en realidad fueron. –dijo kakashi mientras lo empezaba a desenrollar.

-¿Él lo dejo para que yo lo conociera mejor? –pregunto naruto.

-Así es, veras naruto, este pergamino no solo contiene jutsus sumamente poderosos, sino también este fue una especie de diario que el uso durante muchos años, si lo lees no solo encontraras las mejores técnicas del Yondaime sino también sus pensamientos e inquietudes, lograras conocerlo como de ninguna otra forma te sería posible y no solo a él, ya que este pergamino también contiene las técnicas de sellado perteneciente a tu madre, al igual que parte de la historia del clan y la aldea a la que ella pertenecía. Como puedes ver este es el mejor regalo que ellos pudieron dejarte. –continuo kakashi.

-Ellos lo hicieron por mí, para que algún día yo lo pudiera conocer al igual que con el sello del kyubi. –dijo naruto, conmovido por el afecto de sus padres.

-Así es, cuando ellos murieron yo lo conserve un tiempo, pero tras hablar con el Sandaime, acordamos que lo mejor era sellarlo y guardarlo para entregártelo a ti cuando el momento llegara, y tal parece ese momento es ahora, así que toma, a partir de este momento esto es tuyo, estoy seguro que sabrás usarlo adecuadamente, hasta luego. –concluyo kakashi para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Valla con este kakashi, sí que sabe ingeniárselas cuando se trata de dar una lección importante, aunque sabe muy bien como dar buenos regalos. –dijo naruto mientras sostenía el pergamino y empezaba a enrollarlo para guardarlo.

-Me alegro mucho por ti naruto-kun, vas a poder aprender más sobre tus padres y no solo eso sino que también te volverás aún más poderoso. –dijo hinata mientras mostraba una hermosa sonrisa.

-Oye hinata hay algo más que quiero decirte. –dijo naruto mientras la volteaba a ver.

-¿Qué es, naruto-kun? –pregunto la chica

-Veras, hace un momento cuando dije que también quería alcanzar una felicidad diferente a ser reconocido o convertirme en hokage, había algo más que quería decir, pero no lo hice porque me daba miedo que tú no desearas lo mismo, así que te suplico me escuches una vez más y después me digas si en verdad quieres seguir conmigo o no. –dijo naruto con una cara totalmente seria.

-Por supuesto naruto-kun, ¿Qué es lo que no me dijiste hace un momento? –dijo hinata mientras se le formaba un gran nudo en la garganta un dolor punzante en el pecho.

-Cuando yo descubrí que quería algo más que solo ser reconocido, también comprendí que era exactamente lo que deseaba y sobre todo como conseguirlo. –continuo el rubio

- Descubrí que yo siempre quise una familia. Aún recuerdo el dolor y la tristeza que me causaba el ver a todos los niños acompañados por sus padres, sus madre y sus hermanos, recuerdo que siempre me preguntaba, ¿Por qué yo no puedo estar con alguien más?, ¿Por qué siempre tengo que estar solo?, después cuando descubrí la verdad, no pude evitar imaginar el cómo hubiera sido mi vida si mis padres no hubieran muerto, lo genial que sería tener una madre cariñosa y que tu padre fuese el hokage y fue justo en ese preciso momento cuando entendí el verdadero significado que fuese el 4° hokage, el consiguió ser reconocido e incluso convertirse en hokage, pero también logro formar una familia, llena de amor y cariño, él era mi padre pero también el hokage al igual que un esposo, es decir que él pudo ser todo eso. Ahora me dio cuenta de que yo siempre quise poder estar al lado de alguien y que alguien estuviese a mi lado, para así poder ser felices. Y es por eso que he tomado mi decisión, quiero formar mi propia familia, quiero ser un padre y convertirme en esposo, y me encantaría que tu estuvieses a mi lado, la verdad no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo ser un buen padre o un esposo honorable, pero lo que si se es que mientras te encuentres a mi lado, nunca me daré por vencido y siempre, siempre buscare la forma para que los dos seamos verdaderamente felices. A sí que dime, ¿Quieres ayudarme a cumplir este sueño en realidad? –termino de decir naruto mientras extendía su mano en dirección a la peliazul.

-Yo… yo… -musito hinata.

-Descuid… -intento decir el rubio pero fue interrumpido por su amada quien se lanzó sobre él, envolviendo la cadera del chico con sus piernas y sellando su boca con el beso más apasionado que jamás habían experimentado y haciendo que el afortunado se encorvase debido a lo intenso y súbito del contacto.

Mientras ambos se dejaban llevar por la pasión del momento, la chica pensaba sobre lo que hacía un momento atrás había escuchado.

-No puedo creerlo, naruto-kun el en verdad me ama, esto es como en mi sueño, estoy tan feliz, simplemente no puedo creerlo, ay dios creo que me voy a desmayar, no ¿porque?, quiero más, quiero sentirlo solo un poco más. –pensó la chica enamorada, mientras sus labios seguían unidos a los de su amor y sus ojos aperlados lentamente se abrían para perderse en la profundo azul de los ojos de quien estaba besando.

-Hinata. –fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el rubio después de romper ese apasionado beso que casi sofoco a ambos.

-Demonios ya no resisto me voy a desmayar, bueno, al carajo si me voy a desmayar entonces al menos que valga la pena. –pensó hinata mientras plasmaba un segundo beso en los labios de su amado, con tal intensidad que termino por tirarlo al suelo en donde simplemente se dedicaron a deleitarse el uno del otro usando solo sus labios.


	8. LA VERDAD DE UN OSCURO SECRETO SALE

Cap. 9

LA VERDAD DE UN OSCURO SECRETO SALE A LA LUZ

Habían pasado unos minutos, cuando en la intersección de una calle despejada 5 jóvenes idénticos aparecieron provenientes de diferentes direcciones y sosteniendo diversos paquetes en las manos. Se miraron entre si haciendo cado uno un gesto afirmativo, pero mientras se disponían a partir el sonido de una conversación les detuvo.

-Oh vamos viejo, solo será por esta vez. –dijo una voz acercándose.

-Mmmm. –fue lo único que se percibió como respuesta.

Al voltear a mirar para descubrir la identidad de las voces, vio que eran Shino y Kiba quienes se acercaban.

-Por favor Shino, solo serán un par de días. –dijo el castaño.

-Mmmmm, no lo sé. –le respondió el encapuchado.

-Ándale, hoy va a llover y no quiero estar yo solo en la noche ahí a fuera bajo la lluvia. –dijo Kiba casi suplicando.

Poco a poco la curiosidad fue carcomiendo la psique del joven rubio, obligándolo a hacer uso de todos sus atributos de sigilo y acecho, muy a pesar del inconveniente de que estas fueran casi nulas.

Al ir acercándose para lograr escuchar mejor, su inmensa presencia chismosa le delato en el acto, dejándoselo saber con un…

-Hey Naruto, es de muy mala educación el andar husmeando por ahí escuchando las conversaciones ajenas. –dijo shino volteándolo a ver de reojo y obligándolo a salir de su escondite.

-Jajaja perdonen chicos, pero es que simplemente no lo pude evitar. –se disculpó el rubio.

-Disculpa aceptada, pero que no se repita. –contesto secamente Shino.

-Y aprovechando que estas aquí, hey Kiba ¿qué tal si…? –intento pregunta el encapuchado a su compañero.

-¿Qué?, No. –se apresuró a contestar.

-¿Y porque no?, ¿Qué acaso no estabas diciendo que te urgía? –dijo shino.

-Oh por favor Shino, hemos sido amigos desde hace varios años, no me puedes abandonar así. –reclamo el chico perro.

-¿Oigan de que hablan, no entiendo? –pregunto naruto.

-A Kiba lo corrieron de su casa por 3 días. –respondió Shino.

-No mames guey, ¿en verdad te corrieron de tu casa por tres días?, jajaja, pero que pendejo. –se comenzó a reír el rubio

-Que te calles pendejo. –grito con enfado Kiba.

-Oye kiba ahora que lo pienso, ¿no se supone que tú eras un disque chunnin y no sé qué más? –pregunto naruto intrigado.

-Sí, ¿Qué con eso? –respondió el castaño con cierto enfado.

-Bueno lo digo porque pues eres un ninja, uno bien chafirete, pero ninja al fin y al cabo. –continuo el rubio.

-Si aja ¿Qué con eso? –pregunto el castaño son enfado.

-Bueno a lo que me refiero es que, si eres un ninja y estás acostumbrado a ir a las misiones y todo eso, ¿entonces no debería ser un gran problema pasar unas cuantas noches acampando tu solo?, digo ni que fuese algo del otro mundo. –dijo naruto.

-Mmm, vaya sorprendentemente lo que dice naruto tiene coherencia, así que dinos kiba, ¿a qué se debe tu insistencia en lograr quedarte conmigo, en vez de simplemente ir a acampar al bosque? –cuestiono shino.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que como me corrieron asi como asi, no me pude traer nada de mi equipo y mucho menos a Akamaru, y pos la neta no quiero estar solito. –contesto kiba mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos apenado.

-Jajaja pinche perito miedoso, tan grandote y aun no puedes dormir sin tu animalito de peluche. Hey shino será mejor que tengas cuidado o kiba podría teminar usándote como una de esas almohadas de cuerpo entero. –advirtió el rubio mientras se reia sin control.

-Mmm, creo que deberé tener muy en cuenta ese detalle de ahora en adelante. –dijo shino ocultando la liguera preocupación y risa que se le había surgido.

-Oye perrito miedosito, a todo esto dime ¿Qué fue lo qué hiciste para que te corrieran de tu casa como un perro sarnoso?, ¿acaso te orinaste en la alfombra o algo por el estilo? –pregunto naruto.

-Que te calles pendejo. –grito con enfado Kiba.

-Kiba, ahora que lo pienso, tu tampoco me dijiste el porque te corrieron de tu casa en primer lugar, dime ¿es que acaso no soy alguien lo suficientemente importante o confiable para ti? –le cuestiono Shino, mirándolo fijamente a través de sus lentes oscuros.

-¿Qué?, diablos no veras lo que pasa es que… -dijo kiba intentando calmar a su amigo inquisidor.

-Oh mierda, ya se puso así de nuevo. –pensó kiba mientras intentaba tranquilizar a su amigo.

-Kiba dime sinceramente, ¿tú y yo que somos exactamente? –pregunto intimidante shino.

-Bueno, bueno calma ya. –dijo naruto intentando detener lo que había provocado.

-Supongo que kiba tendrá sus razones para no decírnoslo, aunque si en verdad quieres que te ayudemos tendrás que decirnos la verdad. –continuo el rubio.

-Supongo que tienes la razón naruto; bien kiba dinos el porque te corrieron de tu casa por tres días y sin akamaru. –dijo shino ya más tranquilo.

-La verdad no creo que me crean si se los digo. –dijo kiba.

-¿Enserio?, pruébanos. –le desafío shino.

-Demonios, ahh bueno. – suspiro kiba al darse por vencido.

-¿Y bien? Cuéntanos. –apresuro shino.

-Lo que paso es que mi hermana se metió a mi cuarto que disque a limpiar porque según ella lo tenía hecho un desmadre y apestaba a perro mojado. –empezó a hablar kiba con un claro desanimo.

-Jajajajaja, y de seguro lo tenías hecho un chiquero lleno de cucarachas por todos lados. –se burló naruto.

-Que te calles pendejo. –grito con furia kiba.

-No, lo que paso es que ella se puso a esculcar bajo mi cama y pues… ya saben, ella lo encontró. –dijo kiba apenado.

-¿Y exactamente qué fue lo que encontró? Acaso tus juguetes SADO-MASO, tu ropa de travesti o de seguro droga. Era droga ¿verdad?, pinche mariguano ya deja la verde, al final no te va a dejar nada bueno. –sugirió el rubio.

-Bueno pendejo que no entiendes que te calles la boca. –grito fastidiado kiba.

-Vamos ya dínoslo, tu sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, ni que fuéramos a decírselo a todo el mundo, digo, yo no aunque Shino, por otra parte tal vez. –dijo naruto amistosamente mientras cruzaba su brazo por los hombros de chico.

-Ni madres, eso no pienso decirlo y mucho menos a ti. –respondió kiba soltando del abrazo del rubio.

-Sabes kiba, para tener una buena relación interpersonal son necesarias 2 cosas, Respeto y Confianza. –dijo shino mirando penetrantemente a su compañero de equipo.

-Maldita sea. –dijo resignado el castaño.

-Y bien, dinos ya, no tenemos todo el día. –dijo naruto premura.

-Ella encontró mi caja de porno. –dijo finalmente lleno de pena y susurrando de manera casi inaudible.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? Habla más fuerte. –dijo el rubio poniendo su mano en su oreja.

-¿Kiba tu…? –se limitó a decir shino quien si había logrado escuchar eso último.

-Que ella encontró mi caja de porno, maldita sea porque me pasan estas cosas a mí. –grito kiba, mientras un aura depresiva le envolvía.

-¿Kiba tu… en verdad…? –dijo shino incrédulo de lo que su compañero había confesado.

-Jajajajajajaja, no mames pero que pendejo eres, jajajajaja y de seguro le escribiste algo como "Caja de porno de kiba NO TOCAR" por todos lados ¿verdad? –dijo el rubio quien no podía parar de reír.

-Kiba, verdaderamente ¿Cómo pudiste cometer la equivocación de poner algo como eso en un escondite tan vano como lo es "Debajo de mi cama"? –dijo shino en completa desaprobación a su compañero.

-Lo sé, lo sé, fue una tontería, pero verdaderamente no se me ocurrió nada más. –respondió el castaño apenado.

-Jajajajaja pero que idiota, no me lo puedo creer, ¿y aun así te haces llamar un ninja?, jajaja oye ya aquí entre nos, dime, ¿verdaderamente a quien le diste las nalgas para que te dejaran aprobar el examen chunnin? –pregunto naruto con la misma risa burlona.

-Así que la verdadera razón por la cual te corrieron de tu casa por tres días fue ¿porque tu hermana encontró tu caja de porno secreta que estaba oculta bajo tu cama? –pregunto shino desilusionado por el actuar de su compañero.

-Bueno a decir verdad, no exactamente. –dijo kiba sobándose el cuello.

-¿Entonces porque fue, perrito pervertido? –dijo naruto intentando malestar al chico.

-Una vez que ella lo encontró, se puso a armar un escándalo como no tienes idea, me pendejeo hasta que se cansó, entonces fue con mi madre, le mostro todo lo que me encontró y ya ella, aparte de que me puso la cagada más grande de toda mi pinche mugre vida, me corrió a la chicada después de decirme no sé qué de la información, los ninjas, que ya estoy grande y no sé qué más. –dijo kiba mientras suspiraba decaído.

-Entonces te corrieron por lujurioso. –dijo naruto esbozando una sonrisa.

-Que no idiota, me corrieron por que según ellas, se supone que ya debería saber cómo guardar algo sin que nadie pueda encontrarlo. –aclaro el castaño con algo de furia.

- Jajaja entonces, para resumir, te corrieron por pervertido y por pendejo. –concluyo el rubio con su clásica burla.

-Podría decirse que sí. –afirmo shino.

-Ja, pues te lo mereces, mira que poner todo eso en una sola caja, marcarla poniendo exactamente lo que contiene y de quien es, para luego dejarla debajo de tu cama. –dijo naruto.

-Ese es el peor escondite que puede existir, ¿verdad que si Shino? –pregunto naruto mientras volteaba a ver al encapuchado.

-Mmmm, pensándolo bien, creo que vendría siendo el segundo. –respondió el chico encapuchado.

-Oh vamos shino, te equivocas, no puede haber nada más estúpido que eso. –dijo el rubio.

-No, si lo hay. –respondió.

-¿Ah sí? Pues entonces dínoslo, porque yo no lo creo. –dijo el rubio.

-A pesar del enorme error de previsión, por parte de Kiba, verdaderamente él no sabía que su hermana iba a entrar a su cuarto. –dijo shino mirando a naruto.

-Muy bien lo entiendo, pero aun así, ¿Qué puede ser más tonto que eso? –pregunto inquietante naruto.

-Muy simple. Que alguien deje a otra persona, completamente sola en su cuarto por un largo periodo de tiempo y que haya cometido el error de simplemente dejar aquello que quería ocultar, simplemente debajo del colchón o de las sabanas del mismo. –termino shino volcando su mirada al rubio.

-Jajaja, si supongo que eso sería lo más… ¿Ehhhhhhh? –grito naruto mientras su risa hilarante era rápidamente cambiada por una mueca de preocupación y miedo.

-Demonios no. –grito mientras salía disparado de in brinco.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa al pendejo este? –pregunto kiba al ver la súbita reacción del rubio.

-Hey naruto se te están olvidando tus cosas. –le grito kiba señalándole el conjunto de pequeños recipientes.

-Ustedes encárguense, yo tengo que darme prisa. –dijo naruto tras crear a tres clones y correr a toda prisa desapareciendo a la distancia.

-Mira que corre rápido el idiota ¿me pregunto qué le habrá picado? –dijo kiba mientras volteaba a ver al encapuchado.

-Mmmm ¿me pregunto si…? –dijo shino con su característico tono.

-Bueno en fin. Hey Shino ¿entonces si me das chance de irme de refugiado a tu casa? –dijo el chico perro algo esperanzado.

-Mmmm. –se limitó a contestar el encapuchado, mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Demonios, ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de eso?, tengo que darme prisa o si no… -se reclamaba así mismo el rubio mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia su departamento.

A los pocos minutos logro llegar a su apartamento, mientras intentaba idear un plan, se aventuró a entrar. La imagen que descubrió al abrir la puerta, saturo sus sentidos hasta impactar en lo más profundo de su ser, los objetos encontrados dentro, proyectaban en conjunto una imagen de orden y armonía tal, que uno creería imposible de crear, la estancia emanaba además, una atmosfera embriagante, mezcla de una cautivadora esencia femenina impulsada por la frescura de una sanidad impecable.

Por un instante se sintió confuso y desorientado, viéndose obligado a voltear la mirada para leer la inscripción en la puerta y comprobar que efectivamente se encontraba en su apartamento. Silenciosamente se quitó su calzado, dejándolo a un lado, temeroso de profanar tan idílico entorno. Lento y cauto avanzo por la habitación, logrando llegar al centro de la misma y depositando los paquetes de comida en una pequeña mesa próxima.

-Qué bueno, ya regresaste. –escucho decir a sus espaldas.

Al escuchar esa voz y reconocerla de inmediato, se dio media vuelta para poder observar la cara de su poseedora

-Ya llegue. –dijo el rubio, mientras su rostro se mostraba lleno de asombro e intriga al mirar alrededor.

-Jejeje, lo siento, creo que me excedí un poco. –dijo la chica mientras se acercaba un poco apenada.

-Para nada, de hecho nunca en la vida lo había visto de esta forma, en verdad te lo agradezco. –dijo el rubio mientras centraba su mirar en ella.

-Descuida no fue nada. Aunque creo que será mejor que empecemos a comer antes de que todo se enfrié. –dijo Hinata mientras señalaba con la mirada la pequeña mesa tras de él.

-Sí, creo que sí. –dijo naruto mientras se acercaba a la mesa y empezaba a sacar la comida.

-Cielos, ¿creo que tenemos un pequeño problema? –dijo tiernamente hinata al ver como la pequeña mesa se llenaba con todos los recipientes de comida sin dejar espacio libre alguno para los platos.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta, como siempre eh vivido solo pues nunca me había pasado esto. –dijo naruto apenado al notar el reducido espacio.

-Descuida, además, gracias a eso, ahora podemos comer de este modo. –dijo hinata mientras se acomodaba al lado del rubio, dejando espacio para un solo plato, el cual los dos se dispusieron a compartir.

-Bueno, si no hay otra opción, supongo que solo podemos decir ¡ITADAKIMASU! –dijo el rubio mientras gentilmente usaba sus palillos para acercar unos fideos a la boca de chica.

-Ammmm. –dijo la peliazul mientras posaba sus hermosos labios sobre los palillos, de tal modo en que se asemejaba a dar un beso.

Poco a poco el dulce almuerzo fue avanzando hasta su culminación, con ambos estómagos saciados no quedo nada más que saborear salvo la agradable compañía uno del otro.

-¿Y bien te gusto la comida? –pregunto el rubio

-Sí estuvo deliciosa. –respondió la chica

-Y descuida, yo levanto la mesa. –continuo ella.

-Gracias. –respondió el.

Mientras veía a Hinata entrar a la cocina y ponerse un delantal, se dijo a si mismo.

-Jeje, ahora que me fijo, cuando Hinata usa ese delantal me recuerda un poco a… -tras decir esto recordó la verdadera razón de su abrupto regreso.

-Es ahora o nunca. –volvió a decir a sus adentro, abalanzándose sobre su cama.

Con premura levanto el colchón y las mantas, rogando a todos los cielos, que su culposo placer siguiese permaneciendo en absoluto secreto.

Pero gran desilusión fue el encontrar su santo escondite totalmente vacío, su corazón se detuvo y una gélida sensación de pavor comenzó a recorrer su piel.

-Oh no. –fue lo único que pudo decir ante tan desgarrador panorama.

-Hey Naruto-kun, ahora que me acuerdo, encontré todo esto mientras limpiaba y como es tanto, pero tanto, ya no sé dónde ponerlo. –dijo Hinata mientras una gran pila de revistas en sus manos y su cándida voz ocultaba una mirada siniestra.

-Eeeeh… yo… -fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio.

-Digo, sería una lástima arruinar el cuarto, que tras un gran esfuerzo finalmente quedo limpio, con estas cosas… sucias. ¿No lo crees así? –dijo hinata mientras un aura asesina emanaba de su cuerpo agobiando el cuarto.

-A sí que dime ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con ellas? –volvió a preguntar de forma siniestra.

-Yo…. –no pudo responder más.

-Mmm, supongo que podríamos dárselas a alguien, aunque pensándolo bien tal vez sea un poco incómodo para ti el ir por toda la aldea cargando todo esto y preguntándole a todos los que te encuentres si se la quieren quedar. –dijo intimidante la chica.

-¿Qué pensarían de ti?, dirían que eres una especie de súper pervertido lujurioso, ay pero que dilema, dime ¿no se te ocurre algo a ti naruto-kun? –continuo la chica con una lúgubre sonrisa.

-No, yo la verdad… -tartamudeo naruto aterrado y desconcertado por el súbito cambio de la chica.

-Ah, ya lo tengo, ya sé que hacer con ellas. –exclamo feliz hinata.

Naruto trago saliva, temeroso de escuchar su sugerencia.

-¿Qué tal si las quemamos? – dijo hinata mientras juntaba sus manos en señal de éxito y esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

Las atroces palabras de la chica resonaban en la mente del rubio mientras su corazón se detenía violentamente y su cuerpo se petrificaba, dejando tras de sí solo una mueca de horror e impotencia.

-Es más, mira, ya tengo todo listo. –dijo sonriendo mientras señalaba un gran recipiente lleno de brasas ardiendo.

-Muy bien, decidido, andando. –dijo hinata mientras ponía la gran pila de revistas sobre las manos de rubio y desde atrás lo empujaba.

Con cada paso que daba el corazón de naruto se estremecía más y más. Sentía como si estuviera llevando a su propio hermano al cadalso, tras ser acusado y sentenciado injustamente.

En un instante, las ardiente llamas envolvieron sus dedos, haciéndole hacer algo por lo cual se culparía de ahora en adelante, el las soltó. Las vio caer, víctimas de su debilidad y de un impulso que no pudo controlar.

Una nube de ámbar rojizo se levantó al momento en que los preciados tesoros del chico cayeron en aquella boca del infierno. No tardaron las voraces flamas en empezar a consumir a sus indefensas víctimas.

Mientras aquellas figuras angelicales, plasmadas en tinta, se desvanecían ante el vorágine avanzar del fuego, dando paso a delgadas trazas crepitantes, no pudo evitar despedirse de aquellas amadas confidentes y leales compañeras, que siempre habían estado ahí para el cuándo más las necesitaba.

Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para controlar su cuerpo, su mente empezó a decir aquello que su boca no podía pronunciar.

-Adiós "Compilación de Agosto" tú siempre me dabas de donde escoger.

-Adiós "Edición Especial de San Valentín", aún recuerdo la odisea que fue el lograr hacerme de ti.

-Adiós "Fotos Exclusivas de las Máximas Bellezas del Mundo", tal vez eras la más pequeña, pero como te hacías valer.

-Adiós "Muestra Clásica del Encanto Femenino", eras la de mayor edad pero tenías más experiencia que cualquiera de las demás.

-Adiós "Especial de Trajes de Baño Veraniegos" tú siempre fuiste mi favorita.

-Yo… en verdad lo siento, nunca quise que esto terminara así… lo siento, todo, todo es culpa mía.

Con cada ígneo crepitar su corazón se afligía hasta su centro, con cada estela de humo un preciado recuerdo parecía desvanecerse, con cada sutil rastro de aroma sus ojos soltaban una lagrima, como queriendo atrapar esa fragancia y poder preservarla por siempre, con cada vaivén de las flamas sus labio se estremecían, acallando su dolor.

Al momento en que el último rastro de sus amados tesoros se desvanecía frente a sus ojos, un estruendoso grito de agonía fue acallado por el tragar de su garganta.

Al ver que su misión finalmente estaba completa, la chica de ojos blancos como la luna y cabellos azules como el zafiro, mostro una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, y mientras lentamente se encaminaba a la puerta, dijo…

-Oh dios, mira la hora, creo que es tiempo de que regrese a mi casa antes de que se haga de noche, bueno, me voy naruto-kun, no te olvides de echarle una cubeta de agua a las brasas por que podrían ser peligrosas, adiós. –dijo dulcemente mientras se iba rápidamente.

Al escuchar el retumbante sonido de la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas, la fortaleza del rubio llego a su límite, emitió un grito, largo y profuso, liberando todo su dolor y sentir en ese momento.

A la distancia el grito resonaba en los oídos y corazones de aquellos que tenían la desdicha de escucharlo. Algunos se preguntaban intrigados el origen de tal expresión de dolor, otros, en cambio, solo podían sentir lastima por emisor, pues conocían cabalmente el porqué del origen de tan grande lamento.

Mientras el lamento se desvanecía entre los vientos vespertinos una chica hablaba consigo misma.

-Y con esto la fase 3° de mi plan para lograr "Una correcta relación de noviazgo en donde Naruto-kun solo me mire a mi" está completa.

-Solo espero que esto no le halla dolido más de la cuenta a Naruto-kun, pero como dicen, "Si quieres obtener algo, tienes que dar algo de igual valor".

Tras decir esto último mostro una delicada sonrisa junto a una mirada seria y decidida mientras seguía su camino.


	9. EL PLAN DE HINATA

Cap. 7

EL PLAN DE HINATA

CAMINANDO JUNTOS BAJO UN MISMO PARAGUAS*

/\

/ \

/ \

/ \

/ \

/_\

N I H

A I I

R I N

U I A

T I T

O I A

Era un día soleado y despejado en Konoha, el claro cielo azul era adornado por blancas nubes que navegaban lentamente con el viento, pero la paz y quietud que característicamente acompañan a este tipo de días, estaba muy lejos de ser una realidad, de la nada, un sonoro estruendo emergió hacia el cielo, haciendo que las aves del bosque cercano levantaran vuelo mientras graznaban, más por queja que por miedo e incluso la nubes, tranquilas y apacibles, parecían simplemente querer alejarse, dejando tras de sí un claro contorno de vacío, justo encima del lugar donde ocurrió el siniestro.

Mientras en el bosque lo animales se quejaban en vano, en la oficina del hokage, la susodicha intentaba ocupar su mente, para no prestar atención a los sucesos destructivos que tenían lugar a unos metros de distancia, leyendo y firmando el sinfín de documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio, aunque sin mucho éxito.

De un momento a otro ambas puertas de la oficina se abrieron dejando entrar a sus dos asistentes seguidas por otros dos ninjas, cada uno cargando una pila de papeles que les cubría desde la cintura hasta un buen tramo por encima de la cabeza

-Increíble que haya estado tan trabajadora esta última semana Tsunade-sama, ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que de buenas a primeras se pondría a terminar todo el trabajo que tenía atrasado desde hace meses, además de adelantar algunas cosas extras? –dijo Shizune mientras dejaba caer la enorme pila de papeles enfrente de su maestras, a lo cual los demás shinobis la imitaron.

-Jum. –murmuro la rubia a forma de respuesta.

-Aunque tampoco es bueno sobre exigirse de esta manera Tsunade-sama, ¿tal vez debería tomar un pequeño descanso? –dijo la pelochicle al ver la cara de fastidio de su mentora.

-Si tal vez tengas razón sakura, quizá un pequeño sorbo de sake haga que me calme un poco. –respondió la rubia mientras habría uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacaba un pequeña jarrita llena de licor junto a un pequeño vaso propio para servirlo.

Justo en ese momento un nuevo estruendo se hizo presente, haciéndose merecedor de las quejas de repudio provenientes de las aves.

-Por dios, ¿Qué acaso ese idiota no se cansa?, digo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos ya así? ¿Una semana más o menos? –pregunto sakura con una clara ira aflorando en su cara.

-6 días, 15 horas, 28 minutos y 7 segundos, eso contando a partir de la primer explosión registrada el miércoles pasado a las 15 horas con 32 minutos. –respondió rápidamente la rubia con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro.

-Entiendo que este emocionado por la idea de aprender nuevas técnicas, pero ¿no es tiempo ya de que se tome aunque sea un pequeño descanso? –dijo shizune mientras volteaba la mirada hacia la ventana en dirección al bosque y veía el como el vidrio aun vibraba por la intensidad de la explosión.

-Ya conoces como es ese chico, tiene más energía que un caudal durante una inundación, en estos momentos lo único que podemos hacer es esperar hasta que alcance su límite y mientras esta en el hospital, recuperándose por la pérdida masiva de chackra, administrarle suficientes sedantes como para noquear a 10 caballos y así tener aunque sea un día de descanso. –dijo la rubia mientras sujetaba su vaso de sake con delicadeza, evitando derramarlo a causa de las vibraciones que aún se sentían en la habitación.

Justo en el momento en que estaba por dar el primer sorbo a su licor, una nueva explosión, más intensa que todas las anteriores, hizo retumbar la habitación entera y ocasionando que la rubia perdiera el equilibrio y derramara su preciado licor, tanto del vaso como de la botella, cayendo este sobre un gran número de documentos ya firmados y revisados, los cuales al entrar en contacto con el líquido se volvieron totalmente ilegibles para después ser cubiertos por las cuatro nuevas columnas de papeles, generando así un verdadero caos sobre el escritorio de la rubia.

-MALDITO MOCOSO INPERTINENTE MUERE. –grito la hokage llena de furia, mientras que con todas sus fuerzas, sujetaba su desordenado escritorio y lo lanzaba en dirección al lugar de donde provenían las explosiones, atravesando la gran ventana de su despacho e implorando de todo corazón que este diese en el blanco.

Mientras tanto en un claro apartado del bosque y alejado de la aldea, mas no de las explosiones que habían ultrajado la vida cotidiana de todos los habitantes de konoha, un joven rubio se encontraba en el centro de un cráter, siendo observado por un hombre con la cara parcialmente descubierta.

-Hey naruto ¿qué te parece si tomas un pequeño descanso?, después de todo llevas casi una semana entera practicando sin parar. –grito kakashi a su discípulo con la esperanza de calmarlo.

-¿Descansar?, pero de qué habla kakashi-sensei, apenas hemos comenzado, además aun no me siento cansado y tengo mucho chackra para usar. –respondió el rubio, mientras salía del cráter.

De la nada se empezó a escuchar un pequeño silbido a la distancia y daba la impresión de tratarse de algo que se aproximaba, mientras se empezaba a vislumbrar una extraña silueta en el cielo.

-Oh valla. –se limitó a decir kakashi tras comprender lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-¿Qué será esa cosa? –se preguntó el rubio al ver a la extraña silueta aproximarse.

Un instante después, el inmenso escritorio de la Gondaime impacto con toda la fuerza y furia de su dueña, sobre el cuerpo del responsable de tal disgusto, impulsándolo hacia atrás y golpeándolo de espaldas contra una enorme roca, mientras el escritorio intentaba fracturarle su esternón.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? –alcanzo a preguntar el rubio que estaba de cabeza al suelo y con el cuerpo apoyado sobre la roca cuarteada.

-Uhm, no estoy seguro, pero creo que es un pequeño comunicado de parte de la hokage, diciéndote que te tomes un descanso, aunque sea por el día de hoy. –contesto kakashi mientras miraba con cierta burla a su discípulo que seguía de cabeza.

-O-ok entiendo, creo que descansare un poco el día de hoy. –dijo naruto quien seguía sin poder ponerse de pie.

-Bien pensado, no vaya a ser que Tsunade-sama crea que su comunicado no llego al lugar indicado e intente mandarte otro. –continuo kakashi con el mismo tono burlón.

Minutos más tardes, después de que naruto logro reincorporarse y tras percatarse de que no tenía ningún hueso roto o alguna hemorragia interna, los dos ninjas prendieron una fogata donde se disponían a preparar su almuerzo.

-Hey naruto dime, ¿Cómo te va con hinata, ya lo hicieron o aún siguen de manitas calientes? –pregunto kakashi.

-Pues la verdad esta última semana casi no nos hemos visto, como eh estado entrenando todo este rato. –dijo naruto mientras despegaba su mirada de su plato.

-Mmmm, eso no es bueno, en una relación siempre hay que estar atentos entre sí, no digo que se la pasen juntos como siameses unidos por la cadera, pero sí que se vean constantemente. –continuo kakashi.

-Sí, creo que tiene razón kakashi-sensei, supongo que sería bueno ir a saludarla después. –dijo naruto.

-Deberías aprovechar el día de hoy, después de todo, decidiste tomarte el día libre ¿o no?, además, creo que no tendrías que ir muy lejos para reunirte con hinata. –dijo kakashi mientras usaba sus palillos para señalar a la chica que se aproximaba.

-Hey Hinata, por aquí, aquí estamos, ven a comer con nosotros. –dijo naruto al ver a su novia acercarse.

-Naruto-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?... ¿no, no te paso nada? –pregunto la chica mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento

-Por supuesto que estoy bien, ¿Qué pasa, estas asustada? –pregunto el chico al ver la tan agitada.

-Dios, que bueno que te encuentras bien, me empecé a preocupar después de que las explosiones cesaron, como sé que tú nunca te detienes a no ser que estés herido o comiendo. –explico la peliazul.

-Bueno la verdad es que decidí que me iba a tomar un pequeño descanso por el día de hoy. –dijo el rubio mientras se sobaba al cabeza.

-¿Un descaso?, acaso te lastimaste o es que usaste todo tu chackra, porque de ser así yo puedo intentar ayudarte a sentirte mejor. –dijo hinata mientras denotaba una cierta preocupación.

-No, nada de eso, solo digamos que me topé con una especie de augurio que me aconsejo descansar de mi entrenamiento el día de hoy o de lo contrario algo me iba a pasar. –dijo naruto mientras se sobaba con preocupación la cabeza.

-¿Un tipo de augurio? ¿A qué te refieres Naruto-kun? –pregunto la chica completamente intrigada.

-¿Cómo te lo explico…? –dijo naruto mientras tímidamente señalaba los restos del escritorio despedazado junto a la roca cuarteada que aún tenía una imagen en relieve del su cuerpo.

-Ooohh, entiendo. –se limitó a decir la chica tras ver la escena y empezar a imaginar el cómo se le dio origen.

-Muy bien niños, lo siento pero los dejo, tengo que irme para aclarar unos reportes con Yamato, adiós. –dijo kakashi mientras se levantaba para después desaparecer súbitamente.

-Bueno, supongo a ahora estamos tu y yo solos hinata, dime que te parece si me acompañas a comer, aún queda mucho y sería un desperdicio tirarla. –dijo naruto mientras le hacía señas para que se sentara a su lado.

-Claro, me encantaría. –respondió.

Minutos después ambos ninjas terminaron de comer y se levantaron, tras empezar el camino de regreso a la aldea mientras eran acompañados por los graznidos de las aves, que tal parecía que intentaban asegurarse de que en verdad su fueran.

Poco antes de entrar en los límites de la aldea, la chica peliazul rompió la atmosfera de silencio que se había formado entre ellos debido al ataque sónico de las aves.

-Oye Naruto-kun, deberías tomarte esto del entrenamiento un poco más calmado, digo está bien que quieras hacerte más fuerte, pero si sigues a este paso, no creo que la aldea resista mucho tiempo. –dijo la chica mientras lo volteaba a ver.

-¿Qué?, pero si yo quiero volverme más fuerte. –dijo el chico con su habitual tono de voz.

-Si lo entiendo, pero si sigues así alguien se puede enojar mucho contigo. –continuo la chica.

-¿Ah sí?, pues que se enoje, no descansare hasta haber dominado por completo ese pergamino. –dijo el rubio.

-Sí, pero si solo te empeñas en entrenar día y noche, ya no tendrás tiempo para mí. –dijo hinata con un pequeño tono de tristeza y mirando de reojo al rubio.

-Cr-creo que tienes razón, no había pensado en eso, bueno supongo que no estaría mal tomármelo con un poco más de calma y así podría pasar más tiempo contigo. –dijo naruto mientas se sonrojaba y abrazaba a la chica para evitar que ella lo notase.

-Eso estaría bien. –dijo hinata mientras mostraba una dulce sonrisa.

-Ok, entonces está decidido y en vista de que hemos decidido tomarnos el día libre, dime hinata ¿hay algún lugar al que quieras ir a visitar? –dijo el rubio mientras miraba.

-Mmmm, pues ahora que lo mencionas sí, hay uno, es un lugar al que he querido ir desde hace mucho, aunque lo más probable es que tu no quieras. –respondió la peliazul.

-¿Pero de que hablas?, por supuesto que quiero ir, siempre y cuando pueda estar a tu lado, iré así sea hasta el fin del mundo. –dijo naruto mientras esbozaba una de sus clásicas sonrisas Colgate.

-Gracias Naruto-kun me siento muy feliz de escucharte decir eso. –respondió la chica mientras se aferraba fuertemente a su brazo.

-Perfecto la fase 1 de mi plan maestro está completa, ahora a la fase 2. –exclamaba mentalmente la chica de ojos blancos en secreto de su amado.

Mientras el par de enamorados se adentraba en la aldea y se dirigían tranquilamente al lugar que la chica deseaba conocer.

-Mmmm, me parece que es por aquí. –dijo tranquilamente hinata mientras tocaba su labio con su dedo y señalaba una calle que se adentraba en la aldea.

-Ok, te sigo. –se limitó a decir el rubio.

-Muy bien, ahora damos vuelta por acá. –dijo la peliazul al tomar un camino a la izquierda.

-Te sigo. –dijo naruto.

-Ya casi solo un poco más. –volvió a decir hinata.

-Aja. –dijo el rubio.

-Y BINGO, aquí estamos. –grito con gran felicidad la chica.

-Genial, un momento, este lugar se me hace conocido ¿Dónde chingaos estamos? –Pregunto el rubio sin para de mirar alrededor, intentando reconocer el sitio donde se encontraban.

-Lo sabía aquí es. –dijo hinata con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras se paraba frente a la puerta de un pequeño cuarto.

-Ooorale no mames, pero que pinche basurero. –exclamo el rubio al notar las varias bolsas negras llenas de basura que adornaban los costados de la puerta, mientras eran coronadas por varias moscas que revoloteaban felices de la vida a su alrededor.

-Hey hinata ¿Quién es el tonto que se supone vive aquí, eh? –pregunto el rubio intrigado.

-Pues según yo, tu ¿o será que me equivoque de camino? –contesto tímidamente la chica.

-¿Yo?, eh, ¿un momento?, aquí es donde yo vivo. –grito con gran asombro el rubio tras leer el nombre "Uzumaki Naruto" grabado en la puerta.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –pregunto Hinata

-No, nada, solo es que… ¿Cómo te lo explico? –intento responder Naruto.

-Supongo que puede ser molesto el tener a alguien como yo invadiendo tu cuarto. –dijo la peliazul suspirando de desilusión.

-No, no, no, para nada, lo que pasa es que pues… mierda, mejor míralo tú misma. –respondió con pena mientras lentamente abría la puerta.

Al interior, una vista para nada prudente y mucho menos deseable de mostrar en presencia de una chica linda e interesada, hacia acto de presencia, echando por los suelos toda esperanza de una buena primera impresión.

Rascacielos de tazones de ramen instantáneo se erguían monumentalmente sobre una pequeña mesa del centro, creando así una especie de supermetropolis futurista para la gran cantidad de cucarachas y moscas que actuaban como los habitantes de la misma.

Frondosas telarañas blancas adornaban el techo mientras una montaña de platos sucios abandonados a su suerte rebosaba por encima del fregadero.

Era obvio para el dúo que la habitación había conocido tiempos mejores y que intentaba dar a su dueño un mensaje de protesta por el abandono de las últimas semanas mediante el inmenso tufo agrio de pestilencia que exhalo al momento de abrirse la puerta.

-Debo decir que me lo imaginaba un poco diferente. –se limitó a decir hinata.

-Lo siento, pero con tanto entrenamiento no he tenido tiempo de venir a limpiar. –se disculpó apenado el rubio

-No importa, además estoy segura d que no esta tan mal como se ve. –dijo hinata con una gran sonrisa.

Pero justo cuando se disponía a poner dentro el primer pie, el sonido de una enorme cucaracha siendo aplastada retumbo por toda la habitación, haciendo eco en los tímpanos de la señorita.

-ASCO, ASCO, ASCO, ASCO, ASCO…. – empezó a gritar en su mente mientras su rostro mostraba una mueca que expresaba a la perfección su pensar.

-Eeeehhhhh, dame un segundo. –se apresuró a decir el rubio mientras entraba a todo prisa a la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Un instante después, un barullo de voces y el sonido objetos siendo movidos bruscamente se hizo presente por toda la habitación.

Oraciones como…

-Mierda esto está podrido.

-Guacala no mames, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esto aquí?

-Verga, ¿Qué chingaos es esta madre?

-No mames, saca esa mierda del refri y tírala a la chingada.

-Joder, creo que este moho ya evoluciono y me reconoce como su dios creador.

Eran claramente audibles en el exterior a pesar del bullicio en el interior.

Después de unos minutos se abrió la puerta, dejando ver la habitación, que aun sucia, no proyectaba la misma catastrófica de antes, tras armarse de valor y decidir aventurarse a entrar, la chica alcanzo a ver el cómo, dos réplicas de su novio luchaban por sacar una gran bolsa negra de basura a través de una pequeña ventana, situada al fondo de la habitación.

-Bueno, algo es algo. –dijo el rubio original mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Sí, eso parece. –respondió la chica.

-Oye, ¿Qué tal si me das uno 5 minutos más?, así podría terminar de limpiar como se debe. –pregunto el chico.

-Descuida no importa, así está bien para mí, además seria de mala educación el dejártelo todo a ti, en especial después de que fui yo quien te trajo hasta aquí. –respondió la peliazul.

-Ok, gracias, bueno y ya que estamos aquí, dime ¿Por qué tenías tantas ganas de venir a ver mi cuarto? –pregunto él.

-Pues a decir verdad tenia curiosidad de ver el cómo vivía el héroe 1° de konoha. –dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y empezaba a mirar a todos lados.

-Bueno, pues sorpresa aquí está, jejeje. –dijo naruto un poco apenado por lo reducido del espacio.

-Si ya veo. –contesto dulcemente hinata.

-Hey Naruto-kun dime ¿no tienes hambre? –pregunto hinata.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas, si un poco. –respondió el rubio mientras se sobaba la panza.

-Dime ¿Qué te parece si, en lo que yo termino de limpiar, tú vas a comprar algo de comer?, y asi podremos tener un almuerzo juntos. –pregunto la peliazul con una gran ilusión.

-Ok, entonces perdón por dejarte todo el trabajo a ti sola. –dijo el rubio mientras inclinaba la cabeza un poco apenado.

-Descuida estaré bien, además, ni que fuera a encontrar algo que me espante o al menos eso espero. –dijo hinata mientras miraba alrededor con cierta inquietud.

-Entonces dime, ¿se te antoja algo para comer en especial? –pregunto el rubio.

-Cualquier cosa que tu traigas estará bien, pero si se puede, que no solo sea ramen por favor. –contesto hinata.

-Entonces me voy, regresare en unos minutos. –dijo el rubio mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-Claro, aquí te espero. –sonrió tiernamente la chica mientras veía cerrarse la puerta.

-Muy bien, fase 2 completa, ahora a darme prisa con la fase 3, tengo que terminarla antes de que el regrese. –dijo débilmente mientras empezaba a moverse con rapidez entre el pequeño departamento.


	10. Del Cazador y la Presa

Cap. 11

Del Cazador y la Presa

_Hoy la volví a ver, o mejor dicho, ella me volvió a someter._

_Verdaderamente hablando, ya he perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones en las que me he sentido perseguido, acechado, como si fuera algún tipo de animal salvaje, destinado a convertirse en el máximo trofeo de un implacable cazador._

_Por increíble que pueda sonar, no solo no poseo ningún sentimiento adverso a esta situación, sino que incluso he llegado a verme a mi mismo, esperando, ansioso a que suceda._

_Solo pensar en su radiante cabello rojo, ondulando salvajemente ante el viento como el fuego mismo, sentir el rose de su piel contra la mía, tener el peso de su cuerpo comprimiendo mi respiración, sometiendo mi cuerpo a su plena voluntad incapaz de lograr liberarme de tal situación. _

_No, mejor dicho, siendo incapaz de siquiera intentar hacerlo._

_Pues es ahí, de espaldas en el suelo, con el cuerpo de ella sentado sobre mí pecho, sus manos sujetando mis hombros y sus rodillas presionando mis brazos._

_Es en esa posición, vulnerable y sometida, que soy capaz de ver plenamente aquello que para mí es lo más hermoso que existe en este mundo, su rostro._

_Ese rostro que ha invadido tanto mis pensamientos como sueños y fantasías, por el cual sin importar cuanto sea el dolor, ocasionado por sus súbitas envestidas, solo puedo esbozar una sonrisa de plena dicha por su presencia._

_Aun recuerdo la primera vez que pude verlo, ese rostro redondo y algo pálido, incapaz de permitirle ocultar hasta el más leve de sus sonrojos ante la más mínima provocación. Y lo iracundo que se mostraba cada vez que alguien se atrevía a llamarla por su primer apodo, el cual ha decir verdad le quedaba como anillo al dedo._

_Pero no es solo su rostro fue lo que me maravilló de ella, es también su voz, sin importar el tono y lo que me esté diciendo, a mi simplemente me suena encantadora, aun cuando sea expresando su enojo y frustración tras fracasar intentando un nuevo jutsu o reprochándome el hecho, de que a su parecer, tengo que volverme mas fuerte, mas respetable y sobre todo mas varonil, todo eso para lograr algún día llegar a ser hokage._

_Verdaderamente no se porque estoy escribiendo todo esto, tal vez sea en parte, influencia de mi sensei, o simplemente quiero poder decir a alguien (o algo), toda esta mezcla de emociones que siento cada día a causa de ella, esa emoción, esa alegría, ese apremio impuesto arbitrariamente sobre mi persona, pero sobre todo, ese sentimiento de ser una presa asechada por un fiero cazador; la mas tenaz, hermosa y sexy cazadora que jamás ah existido._

-¡Vaya! –fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el rubio tras terminar de leer.

Naruto aun no podía salir de su asombre, había descubierto algo que ante sus ojos era simplemente invaluable, el "Diario perdido del 4° Hokage" o al menos algo parecido.

-¿Será de cuando el aun era solo un chunnin? –se pregunto así mismo el rubio, intrigado por la época de origen.

Una cálida sonrisa se marco en su rostro, mientras su vista repasaba nuevamente aquello que había leído hacia unos minutos.

-A si que tú también tuviste tus problemas con mamá, ¿no es así? –expreso tranquilamente mientras intentaba imaginar la escena que se describía tan emotivamente.

-Gracias. –fue lo único que pudo decir mientras una inmensa sensación de calidez se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Naruto continuaba observando las envejecidas letras en el pergamino, como si estas dibujasen un rostro a sus amados padre y madre. Hasta que, súbitamente, fue sacado de su trance por una voz que, peculiarmente, parecía provenir de sus mismas entrañas.

-Jajajaja, ¿Qué te ocurre niño?, no me digas que vas a ponerte sentimental solo por leer sobre como sometían a tu queridísimo padre, tal cual cordero a sacrificar. –se burlo sínicamente el kyubi.

-¡KURAMA! –exclamo enérgicamente el chico a modo de represalia.

-Jeje, lo siento chico. –respondió la voz interna.

-Sé que tienes un gran afecto hacia ellos, después de saber todo lo que hicieron por ti, pero te recuerdo el tipo de trato que yo recibí por parte de ellos. –continuo para después hacer silencio.

-Si, es verdad, lo siento. –respondió apenado el rubio.

-Descuida, lo pasado ya en el pasado esta. –dijo levemente, para después continuar. Si así lo quieres continua leyendo, digo, no es que me interese, pero aquí donde estoy no hay mucho con que entretenerme. –finalizo viendo hacia el infinito vacío de su jaula.

Tras escuchar eso, Naruto volcó su mirada en la continuación del texto, ansioso por revelar la historia secreta que contenía…

_-Jajajajaja, eso si que se llama tener suerte Minato._

_Fue lo único que obtuve a modo de respuesta, por parte de Jiraiya-sensei. Mientras, en vano, intentaba lograr que comprendiera la verdadera seriedad de mi situación._

_-Por favor sensei, esto es serio. –le reclame. Necesito saber que hacer para cambiar esta situación._

_-¿Cambiarla?, ¿acaso no habías dicho hace un momento, que no tenias ningún problema siendo tratado como una presa de caza? –me pregunto finalmente interesado._

_-No es exactamente eso a lo que me refiero. –callé tajante. El verdadero problema es que últimamente se me ha estado haciendo más y más difícil evitar que ella lo note._

_-¿Notar?, ¿Qué es lo que habría de notar?, si te refieres a tu acné no te preocupes, todos pasamos por eso alguna vez. –me respondió_

_-No, no mi acné, me refiero a mí… –volví a callar, ahora lleno de vergüenza._

_-¿Entonces a que te refieres? –me preguntó consternado._

_-Me refiero a mi pene. –respondí finalmente, extasiado y avergonzado._

_Verdaderamente hasta la fecha aun no puedo decidir con certeza si el sensei no entendía mis indirectas o sencillamente se estaba burlando de mí. Después de todo, uno creería que el autoproclamado autor de varios cuentos eróticos habría de comprender este tipo de situaciones de manera casi inmediata._

_-Jajajajajaja así que era eso. –me respondió mofándose mientras me veía con una cara en la cual claramente se leía la frase "jaja te obligue a decirlo"_

_-¡SENSEI! Por favor, en verdad, esto es serio. –suplique nuevamente estando casi al borde del llanto. _

_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero dime, ¿Cuál es el verdadero problema de sentirte excitado cada vez que una chica linda se te monta encima? – preguntó mirándome fijamente._

_-Puede ser un indicio de que tengas una leve afinidad hacia el masoquismo erótico, pero nada verdaderamente preocupante, –continuo. – Es mas, lo que si debería preocuparte seria que, al estar en esa situación no llegases a sentir absolutamente nada de nada._

_-Usted no conoce como es ella en realidad sensei, cada vez que sucede, muero de miedo solo de imaginar lo que podría llegar a ocurrirme si ella lo notase. –dije, mientras un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo._

_-¿Qué, acoso temes pasar de ser un animal salvaje y libre a una mascota encadenada y castra? –me pregunto._

_-Si. –respondí, avergonzado de mi mismo mientras mi pena era opacada por la risa incesante de mi maestro._

-Jajajajajajajaja. –rio eufóricamente Naruto, haciendo que su voz retumbara por toda la habitación.

Todavía incrédulo por su hallazgo, el joven paso su mano por sobre el pergamino. Esos pequeños trozos de historia olvidados por el tiempo, ocultos de la vista de todos.

Esas letras, esas palabras, esos enunciados, todo en ellos le permitían ver a su padre; el 4° Hokage, héroe de la 3° guerra ninja, el relámpago amarillo de Konoha, por quién los ninjas de la Nube y la Roca emprendían la retirada con solo saber de su presencia, de una manera que jamás hubiese creído posible…

Como una persona común y corriente, lleno de dudas sobre si mismo y vulnerable en todos los aspectos.

Percibiéndolo casi como un pequeño cervatillo recién nacido, asustado y perdido en el gran bosque en plena temporada de caza.

-Es casi como la versión ninja de Bambi. –dijo en su mente el rubio.

-¿No crees que seria mejor decir _"como un conejo"?_ –sugirió el Kyubi.

-Después de todo acechar, perseguir y abalanzarse sobre sus presas para someterlas con el peso de su cuerpo contra el suelo, es algo muy particular entre nosotros los zorros, especialmente si se trata de conejos. –continuo el Kyubi.

Al escuchar eso la imaginación de Naruto se activó instantáneamente.

Los rostros jóvenes de sus padres aparecieron en su mente, para después ser terminados a cuerpo completo, en una forma de diseño claramente caricaturesca y algo infantil.

Su padre, usando una diadema de orejas de conejo y unos bigotes pintados en el rostro junto a un overol blanco y azul con una zanahoria bordada en el pecho, dando pequeños brincos, andaba por un bosque apacible, hasta ser sorpresivamente asaltado por una silueta oscura, quien tras embestirlo y dar varios tumbos por el suelo resulto ser Kushina.

Vestida con un overol rojo, blanco y anaranjado con una capucha que tenía bordada un par de orejas de zorro, erguidas y puntiagudas, atentas a cualquier ruido, los flecos de su largo cabello rojo escapaban por a los lados de la capucha. mientras en su cintura, una gran cola felpuda parecía menearse de felicidad.

Naruto no pudo contener más sus risas ante tan hilarante representación de los encuentros amorosos de sus padres.

-Además. –Musito el Kyubi– aunque te sea difícil de creer había ocasiones en las cuales tu querida madre se convertía en una verdadera zorra insaciable, entregada por completo a la plena satisfacción de sus mas básicos instintos.

- Ya fuese valiéndose de sus manos, vegetales ó alguna de sus tantas parejas. –continuó diciendo el zorro de 9 colas

Usando su intrigante tono de voz, que se prestaba a la especulación del verdadero significado en sus palabras, portando una sonrisa picara en su rostro esperaba con ansias la inevitable reacción de Naruto.

La cual, al parecer, habría de demorar un poco, pues con sus incitativas palabras la gran imaginación de Naruto había emprendido un nuevo proyecto conceptual.

Aquella infantil y caricaturesca imagen de sus padres, usando sus overoles de conejo y zorro fue súbitamente remplazada por un fondo oscuro, con luz cálida emergiendo desde arriba, y formando la marca de un círculo en el suelo como si fuera un podio esperando a su "_Queen Race"_

Levemente se empezó a escuchar los pasos de una mujer usando tacones, lentamente continuo su camino emergiendo desde la penumbra hasta llegar al evidente podio.

Alzando la mirada y sacudiendo violentamente su cabello, permitiendo así, que la luz revelara su rostro y con ello su identidad.

Era ella, Kushina Uzumaki, como nunca antes se la había imaginado.

Lucia un ajustado y provocativo BODY de lencería; de un color negro claro, unos finos y delgados tirantes que cruzaban por sus hombros sosteniendo así, las medias copas en los senos, que cubrían solo hasta la altura justa de sus pezones y siendo adornadas por un suave bordado en relieve, dando así, la base ideal para lucir sus erguidos y abultados senos.

El conjunto entero estaba elaborado con una fina tela transparente que entre dejaba ver el delicado tono de piel de su portadora, en su parte baja lucia una larga y angosta entrepierna formada por una costura en "V" adornada con un borde ondulante y un pequeño moño negro a la mitad del pubis, justo donde el tono de la tela se hacia mas oscuro y evitaba así, conocer a primera vista la mítica zona vaginal.

Todo el conjunto magníficamente ajustado al contorno natural de aquel seductor cuerpo, amoldándose a sus senos, pubis y abdomen, adornando este ultimo en el centro; abierta y desnuda, mostrando un tejido de agujetas que se extendía desde la base de la separación entre ambos senos hasta llegar al ombligo, siendo rodeado por un encaje floral, en todo el ancho de los senos y terminando en punta sobre el pequeño moño a la mitad del pubis.

Tanto su suave y tersa espalda como su firme y bien moldeado trasero, eran cubiertos por aquella delgada tela translucida y valiéndose de una única y delgada costura en esta ultima parte, se podía vislumbrar la perfecta forma natural de cada uno de sus glúteos, sin que uno opacase al otro y dejándolos firmemente alzados, a la espera de ser tomados en plena disposición por alguien.

Mientras su piel tenuemente blanca y su traje negro se contrastaban, la luz seguía cayendo sobre su cuerpo tal cual lluvia de oro. Las pequeñas gotas de sudor sobre su piel destellaban tal fuesen diamantes.

Mientras, la luz y las sombras jugaban a su propio juego, sobre las distintas partes de su cuerpo, exaltaban aun más sus embellecedores atributos naturales.

Sus prominentes senos proyectando una curvilínea sombra el suelo, su firme y bien moldeado trasero, siendo coronado por tres llameantes colas de zorro, ondulantes y vibrantes, tal cual llamaradas de ardiente fuego vivo, que se bamboleaban y crepitaban a su propia voluntad.

Todo erguido sobre el magnifico pedestal de mármol que eran sus piernas. Esos altos tacones de aguja bridaban una mayor altura ha sus delicadas y esbeltas piernas, mientras diminutos brillantes recorrían lentamente sus sensuales curvas, aumentando así la magnificencia de su porte.

Tras poder vislumbrar en plena cabalidad la sensualidad de quien estaba frente de si, el cuerpo del rubio súbitamente empezó reaccionar ante tan semejante estimulo, sin que el pudiera tener el mas mínimo control sobre de ello.

Su palpitar acelerado y aliento profundo daban fe de su excitación, su vista fija y el paulatino aumento en su tensión muscular perturbadoramente focalizada en una única zona de su cuerpo.

Todas esas reacciones acumulándose y aumentando su intensidad; como si cerrasen filas, organizándose, para finalmente desbocar en un frenesí de éxtasis.

Sin embargo, justo un instante antes de sucumbir ante tan abrumador embate, lo impensable ocurrió, ya fuese un milagro o una calamidad, pero, un fugaz resto de raciocinio surgió en su mente, haciéndole caer en cuenta de la cruda realidad en que se encontraba… Se estaba excitando con la imagen de su propia madre.

Tras lograr asimilar la seriedad de tal afirmación, su cuerpo se pasmó, para después estremecerse victima de una turba de sentimientos engarzados e indescriptibles.

Ante esto, la sensual imagen en la mente del rubio, quien a juzgar por la expresión en su rostro y la mueca en sus apetecibles labios, esta al tanto de todo, sonrió decepcionada

y levantando su delicada mano, adornada con un pintura rojo escarlata, lanzo un cálido beso mientras sus labios eran recorridos por su lengua, humectándolos y haciéndolos brillar, a modo de una seductora invitación.

Súbitamente se dio la media vuelta, haciendo ondear su cabello rojo, y dando una rápida mirada hacia atrás guiño un ojo. Lentamente se empezó a alejar de la luz con el mismo paso delicado con que apareció.

Contoneando sus prominentes caderas a un ritmo hipnotizarte se adentro en la oscuridad, dejando visible únicamente las 3 colas llameantes que coronaban su trasero, mientras se movían a modo que parecían dar una invitación al rubio para que acompañase a la ardiente pelirroja.

Tras finalmente dar por concluida su perturbadoramente incestuosa fantasía erótica. Bruscamente se sacudió la cabeza y haciendo uso de toda fuerza vocal exclamo…

-¡Maldita sea Kurama! –Gritó al fin– deja ya de fastidiarme los pocos recuerdos fantasiosos que tengo de mis padres.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja. –Rio sínicamente el Kyubi- a mi no me veas chico, todo lo que tu viste fue fruto única y exclusivamente de tu propia mente, yo no tuve absolutamente nada que ver en eso.

-Así que, si tienes que aclarar algo con alguien, eso es solo contigo mismo, Edipo. –dijo el zorro mientras una alegre sonrisa dejaba a la vista sus colmillos.

-¿EDIPO? Es mi madre con maldita sea. –Reclamó indignado el chico– no soy un pervertido.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, después de todo, las fantasías son el claro reflejo de nuestros anhelos más profundos. –musito inquietantemente el zorro.

-Así que dime ¿Exactamente que es lo que desearías poder hacer con tu queridísima madre? –cuestiono el Kyubi.

-¡Que te calles! –Le respondió iracundo– es mi pinche madre, ¡PUTA MADRE!, además, para eso tengo a Hinata.

-Oh ¿así que has remplazado a tu queridísima madre por la chica de ojos blancos?, interesante, ya quiero ver esas nuevas fantasías eróticas tuyas, ¿me pregunto como se verán teniéndola a ella como protagonista? –volvió a preguntar el Kyubi.

Ante estos cuestionamientos la volátil imaginación de Naruto comenzó a moverse de nueva cuenta. Haciendo gala de toda su capacidad detallista, comenzó a dar forma a una nueva visión inspirada, de nueva cuenta, en las palabras del Kyubi.

Un nuevo escenario, eterno y de infinita extensión, ante sus ojos se apareció.

Siendo habitado únicamente por la nada absoluta; sin forma distinguible alguna, sin sonido audible alguno, un lugar donde incluso la luz y la sombra permanecían ausentes.

Toda esa atmosfera inamovible fue testigo de como su cúpula superior empezó a ser rasgada salvajemente, siendo mutilada vehementemente hasta finalmente caer poco a poco hecha pedazos.

Mientras los trozos caían, dejando huecos aleatorios, tenues rayos de luz entraban de forma inadvertida en la cámara antes vacía.

Iluminando partes del suelo y a los pedazos mismos del techo al caer, permitiendo ver el como, en lugar de romperse en mil y un pedazos mas al impactar contra el suelo, simplemente parecían derretirse al tocarlo, dejando tras de si una leve bruma grisácea.

Al momento en que el último fragmento cayó, apareció el origen de la luz que había invadido aquel recinto de soledad. La Luna.

Una como nunca antes se había visto; de magnitud, claridad y brillantez tal, que daban la ilusión de que su conejo estaba vivo, y saldría huyendo a brincos por el oscuro firmamento en cualquier segundo.

Proyectando su potente luz, atravesando con ella esa bruma grisácea, para finalmente colocarse en el medio de aquel firmamento sin estrellas.

Tras haber dibujado su camino, atravesando la bruma, logro descubrir el inmenso y llano lago que era el suelo. Tan terso y calmo que daba la ilusión de tratarse en verdad de un espejo.

Otorgando la luz para su propio reflejo. La luna creo así un doble idéntico.

Súbitamente, pequeñas ondas comenzaron a perturbar la tersa e inmaculada superficie del lago.

De entre la bruma y oscuridad alguien apareció. Su andar ligero en pies descalzos, eran la causante de las perturbaciones en el lago, mientras su larga cabellera ondeaba al ritmo de su andar las puntas de sus finos cabellos mantenían a raya los remanentes de la bruma, azotándolos, evitando que se acercasen lo suficiente para lograr tocarla.

Finalmente se detuvo, estando de pie sobre el reflejo de la luna y siendo iluminada por detrás.

-Hinata. –fue lo único que su mente le permitió pronunciar.

Atónito fijo su mirada en ella. Sus ojos blancos como la luna misma parecían emitir su propia luz, su larga cabellera azulada, que cubría toda su espalda, le hizo recordar aquella cascada de hace ya tantos años.

De la nada, una fuerte ráfaga de viento surgió, haciendo ondear su cabello impulsándolo hacia el frente, cubriendo el rostro y cuerpo de su dueña, casi a modo de defensa en contra de la indecorosamente fija mirada del chico rubio.

Suavemente ella alzo su mano, y descubriendo su rostro y cuerpo, otorgando una encantadora risa, apenas audible a su encantado espectador. Por no decir una inmaculada vista plena de su escultural cuerpo.

Lucia un ajustado y provocativo bikini de corte alto; de un color azul turquesa, con unos finos tirantes que sostenían el cuerpo de ambas prendas hechas de brillante seda, adornada con encajes florales.

Todo el conjunto magníficamente ajustado al contorno natural de aquel seductor cuerpo, amoldándose y sosteniendo perfectamente erguidos sus abultados senos, cubriendo de manera delicada su zona púbica, hacia la cual, tan sugestivamente parecía encaminarse su esbelto y torneado vientre. Todo siendo adornando únicamente en su parte media inferior.

Naruto no salía de su asombro, hacia ya un tiempo atrás que había caído en cuenta de la belleza que Hinata mantenía oculta bajo sus ropas, pero nunca, nada similar a esto.

Sus resplandecientes ojos blancos.

Su blanca y tersa piel de porcelana.

Sus deseables labios.

Su larga cabellera azulada.

Sus atrayentes y abultados senos.

Su plano y ligeramente marcado abdomen.

Su estrecha cintura y anchas caderas.

Su suave y a la vez firme trasero.

Y sus largas y esbeltas piernas.

Todas estas maravillas puestas a plena disposición en un cautivador cuerpo curvilíneo, el cual, ponía en su máximo nivel de excitación todos y cada uno de los sentidos del rubio.

La tentación fue demasiada, abalanzado su mano, intentando alcanzar aquello tan hermoso mientras sus extasiados sentidos alentaban incesantemente sus deseos por poseerla.

Desgraciadamente, al estar a solo poco centímetros por alcanzarla, varios hilos de luz azulada atacaron su mano, inmovilizándola en el acto.

Incrédulo ante el furtivo ataque, solo pudo observar la picara sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de su novia. Su mano derecha, de cuyas yemas de los dedos parecían emerger los hilos que hacia un según atrás lo habían inmovilizado, se alzaba recta, a la altura del rostro del rubio y mediante un simple movimiento con su dedo índice, poder decirle…

-¡NO!

Acto seguido dio media vuelta y contoneando sus caderas emprendió su camino de vuelta.

Pero, poco antes de llegar a donde la oscuridad y la bruma se hacían más notorias, detuvo su caminar.

Retiro su larga cabellera, descubriendo así su espalda totalmente desnuda, carente por completo de la cubierta del bikini que antes portaba, y con un rápido movimiento se propino una sonora nalgada en su encantador trasero.

La vista de tal evento hizo latir aun más intensamente el frenético corazón del rubio, mientras en sus oídos el nítido eco del impacto, seguía retumbando en ellos, como si estos se negasen a dejar escapar tan encantador sonido.

Tan súbitamente como fue la nalgada, así fue la vuelta de su mirada. Con sus ojos blancos fijos en los azules de su pareja, movió sus labios, y sin emitir sonido alguno dijo…

-¿Lo quieres?, Ven por él.

Instante después, dio un pequeño salto hacia el frente y efectuando un clavado hacia el frente, se zambullo, desapareciendo en las profundidades del lago-espejo.

Tras finalizar su segunda fantasía erótica y darse cuenta de la abultada erección en sus pantalones, Naruto solo pudo vociferar la siguiente expresión.

-Mierda. –dijo calmadamente, incapaz de salir de su asombro tras descubrir la máxima capacidad de su mente al estar en compañía de su lívido.

Mirando al techo de su pequeño departamento, con el latir de su excitado corazón en la garganta y la sensación de una total erección en sus pantalones, se dedico a hacer aquello que cualquiera hubiese hecho. Comenzó a masturbarse.


End file.
